Of Cats, Men, & Women
by Innortal
Summary: A different Ranma arrives in Nerima, a victim of one water based curse, and a second Jusenkyo curse that has made both sides of him now permanently part cat. How will this change his life, and his fiancee troubles that are yet to come?
1. Arrival of the Tortured Soul

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival of the Tortured Soul**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering along the main road, a pair could be seen. One was a fat man wearing a dirty white gi, his head covered by a bandana and his eyes obscured by his glasses, a large pack on his back. Besides him was someone of indeterminate sex or physical attributes, both hidden by the cloak that covered them, as well as the gloves covering their hands. The hood of the cloak obscured any possible view of their face, but judging that the pack they were carrying was easily twice that of the older man, many would assume he was a guy. A large red umbrella lay atop of his pack, a gift from a new friend whom he saved from being cursed at Jusenkyo.

"Damn it pops, how much further, you know how I hate traveling in the daytime, too many people can see me, and the last thing I need is to be called a monster by some dumb asshole?"

The older man simply turned towards his companion. "Son, we have to be there as soon as possible, daylight be damned. Now stop being so weak and keep moving, we have to be at the Tendo's before night falls."

The other companion stopped, turning quickly and grabbing the man by his gi, lifting him easily off the ground, a sound like a cougar growling could be heard from under the cloak. "You know, calling me a girl is one thing, a habit I am glad to have broken you out of. But calling me weak considering all you've put me though, I would be glad to 'help' you in seeing that as an error as well."

The older man stared down with fear at his son. "Now son, I was only kidding, you know how I tease you sometimes."

The son released his father, allowing him to land on his fat ass upon the ground. "Old man, one of these days, I will not simply stop your teases by lifting your fat ass off the ground, but by burying your fat ass in it, understood." Not waiting for an answer, he turned around, quickly grabbing his umbrella and opening it as a sudden downpour started.

A sudden slapping sound on the ground caused him to turn around, seeing that the rain had turned his father into a panda. The panda was holding a sign. "You could have warned me that is was about to rain."

"Why should I?" spat his son, turning around and resuming his journey, wishing to spend as little time in broad daylight as possible. "No one warned me about those damn springs." _Or the hell that my life would be because of it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this!" cried Soun Tendo, as a man in a bulky cloak and a panda walked into their dining room, following a startled Nabiki and Kasumi who had fled back after seeing the two.

(AN: If you don't know about the meeting to discuss the fiancée arrival of Ranma, then you really don't pay attention.)

"I'm sorry to bother you sir," said the man in the cloak. "My father said we were coming here. I apologize for our appearance, but if you could spare a cup of hot water, I do believe I can explain."

The panda merely held up a sign. "Sorry old friend. It's me, Genma." The panda then proceeded to flip his sign. "Please do as my boy says."

Kasumi ran into the kitchen to fetch a cup of water, her momentary fear that she had from seeing the panda at the door fading. She returned to see her father rush the boy with open arms, apparently trying to hug him. The boy simply jumped into the air, using his feet to push off the ceiling and towards a corner away from the man, never showing anything under the cloak, as it appeared to flow with him.

"Sorry Mr. Tendo, but I prefer not to be touched."

Kasumi offered the cup of water to the panda, which dumped it over himself, returning him to a man. "Sorry about this Tendo, allow me to explain. This all started during our training at Jusenkyo Springs. Me and the boy hopped onto some bamboo poles to spar, with the guide remaining silent. My boy then knocked me into the Spring of Drowned Panda, so I take that form whenever cold water hits me. Oh the shame, the boy never even waited until I was ready. I…"

Genma snapped out of his story when he heard Ranma growling again, his eyes widening as he slowly turned to face his son. "Maybe I should tell the story old man. I would hate for your poor memory to cause these people any confusion. The guide was trying to warn us about those damn springs, but you started the fight instead of listening, and I knocked you into the spring after fifteen seconds. Then you jumped up, and knocked me into the Spring of Drowned Girl. When I got out, you used a cheap shot and knocked me into another spring."

He turned towards the girls, but none could see his eyes, and both were curious as to how he growled like he did. "What was the other spring?" asked Nabiki.

"It was a spring that has haunted me to this day. You see, when you fall into one spring, you take that form whenever you are hit with cold water. But if you are still wet from that spring when you hit another, that new curse mixes with you, both sides of you, becoming permanent; there is no cure for that. I still change genders when I am hit with hot or cold water, but the new curse mixed with both forms. Thanks to my damn father and his stupidity, I'm not even human anymore. Being caught between being a guy or a girl I could handle, but that damn spring turned me into something his idiotic Nekoken training made me afraid of."

Ranma lowered his hood, drawing some gasps from the girls and causing Mr. Tendo to pass out. Ranma's hair fell into a braided pig-tail, but was surrounded by what appeared to be fur, and his ears now rested on top of his head. "The idiot tossed me into the spring of drowned cat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting at the table drinking the tea Kasumi had prepared. No one was surprised whe Ranma had asked for some milk in his tea, quickly saying that he preferred it that way even before he became part cat.

"It was the guide who saved my life, the stress from both curses would have made me drown, turning the Spring of Drowned Cat into the Spring of Drowned Aqua-Transsexual Cat-Person. It was the guide who had to explain everything to me, who held me as I cried for the entire night. My worthless father ran off, afraid I would have killed him. I still might."

The girls stared at Ranma, who had since removed his cloak, showing them his tail, as well as the slight pads on his hands and feet. His body was nearly covered with a light fur, except for the area around his face, chest, and stomach.

"If you don't know, the Nekoken requires you take a young child, bind them, wrap them in fish, and throw them into a pit of starving cats. Repeat until the subject learns the Nekoken or dies. If you survive, you are left with a complete fear of cats." Ranma took a calming breath, trying to continue the story and not break down crying. "So you can imagine my reaction to find out I was now a cat-man, or cat-girl at the time."

He turned back towards his father, hiding behind the now revived Soun Tendo. "I had to spend three days tracking him, which was rather easy thanks to my enhanced senses. I ended up chasing him to an Amazon village, but I ended up interrupting their contest for a village fighting champion. I was almost killed by them; I guess they thought I was a demon or something. I tried to explain what had happened, and luckily a few of them spoke Japanese, since my idiot father never deemed it necessary to learn Mandarin for our trip to CHINA!" He watched as his father cringed at those words, smiling a little. "There village elders took me in and trained me in several techniques, as well as meditations to control my new animal instincts. I guess they felt sorry for me, and I was thankful for their kindness. A young girl named Shampoo became my friend, helping her great-grandmother in my training. They even kept pops in their jail so that I could learn in peace. But he said we had to come back here, though he never said why. And it better be a damn good reason pops, or so help me you are going to know what a scratching post feels like."

Soun decided to speak up, not really to save his friend, but hoping to get Ranma to notice he was there and hopefully avoid hitting him. "These are my daughters, Kasumi who is 19, Nabiki who is 17, and Akane who is 16. Before any of you were born, your father and I swore that the schools would be joined by the marriage of our children. You were supposed to arrive and chose your bride."

The girls were still speechless when Ranma began to speak. "BRIDE!" growled Ranma. "You better not be thinking of keeping that agreement you honor-less panda. I will not force them to marry me. Who would want to be married to a freak of nature like me? You think any of them want someone like me as a fiancée, as a husband, as a lover? You think I would do something like that to them? Do you?!"

"Now Ranma," Genma chimed in, hoping to take control of the situation, "it is a matter of honor. The schools must be joined."

Ranma's growl became deeper, his tail standing straight into the air, its fur standing in all directions as well. "Honor!? HONOR!? Did honor keep you from throwing me into a pit of cats, did honor prevent you from putting me through that hell you called training, from stealing my food while you got fatter, from stealing from everyone we met because a job would distract you from my training?! What would you know about honor? A damn stranger showed me more compassion than my own father. A damn stranger saved me from drowning while you ran off; you didn't even care for my life, only saving your own. And you expect me to honor an agreement YOU MADE!?"

He took another calming breath, quietly telling himself that he would need a long meditation if he didn't want to kill his father later on tonight. He turned to the girls. "I am sorry, none of you deserve this. But my honor, thanks to that asshole of a father, is all I really have. So I will propose this. Right now, you must decide if you wish to know me in any way, shape or form. After a year's time, we will decide if we wish to be friends, fiancées, or strangers. Whatever your decision, I will abide by, despite any protests from our fathers. If all three of you decide now that I am not worth your time, I will leave now. I'll await your decision in your dojo. I need to mediate or I might end up spilling my father's blood here, and I would prefer not to do such a thing if possible. Not because I don't think he deserves it, but I would hate to ruin your dining area."

With that, Ranma left to the dojo, while the girls slowly went to Kasumi's room to chat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So sis, what do you think?" Nabiki looked at her older sister, surprised to see that not only was Kasumi even thinking of being with Ranma, but had initially said she would like to get to know him before the door was even closed.

"Oh my. He seems like such a nice young man, and with such manners. It makes him seem so much older than he is." Kasumi stared off into the ceiling, her classic pose as she tried to figure something out. It had reminded everyone about her comments earlier about hoping Ranma was an older boy.

Akane was just fuming as she normally did. "That damn pervert. He just made that offer to stay here for a year. I bet as soon as we agree, he'll start coming after all of us. He is a cat, they aren't known for being faithful." Her face then became pale. "What happens if he thinks we're in heat?!"

Nabiki shook her head. Listening to the two of them was giving her a headache. Today had started out normal enough. Until her father announced they were getting a fiancée. She had even worn a nice kimono for him. But she had seen the anger in his eyes, an aftereffect she guessed of him being turned into his worst fear. Nabiki herself shivered, thinking of how she would feel if she woke up and looked and acted like Kuno. "I guess we should go down and ask him some questions."

She quickly turned towards Akane. "Kasumi and I will ask him. You need to keep your mouth shut. Your temper won't help us if he loses control. You saw how afraid of him his father was."

The three headed for the dojo, Akane quietly grumbling something about perverts, cats, and neutering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had tried for several minutes to meditate and find his center again. He knew because of his new nature, a part of him was always seeking dominance of his new prides the part of his animal nature that cried out to be the alpha male. It had been the hardest part for him to adapt to, even more so than his female side's desire to find an alpha male, which was lucky it considered his male side to be just that so he didn't need to worry about a strong fighter tearing his mind apart.

_Funny, the only thing keeping my girl half from going after strong males in the fact that it sees my male half as the best around. I'm sure some god or goddess is having quite a laugh at that predicament. If we ever separate, she'll pounce on me like…like a cat in heat._

_Way to go hot shot. That was the best analogy you could come up with?_

The guide had informed him that with the normal cursing, a person was endowed with the instinctual knowledge of how to survive and use their new form. But for Ranma, the part of the cat was now permanently ingrained in his psyche, ingrained in the psyche of both genders.

Deciding that for the moment, he would have to burn off some of his anger and extra energy, he flew into one of the katas he had made while in the Amazon village. He had spent several days working on it, finding a balance that would work with his new cat body and would work as well for his female cat side as well. It took over a day for him to perfect it, and soon he was even able to use his tail in both forms to lift light objects, though he learned the hard way that even in his girl form, the tail didn't have enough strength to hold him solely from a tree. Luckily he hadn't broken anything from the resulting falls. Though his tail hurt for a few days afterwards, but it gave Shampoo and Mousse a good laugh, them constantly reminding him he was part cat, not part monkey or opossum.

But he flew into the kata, his mind focusing on the moves, allowing his mind to calm itself. As long as he was concentrating, he could rise above the animal instincts. He would be lying if he said it had been easy. When he first arrived in the Amazon village, the three day hunt for his father had nearly made him have tunnel-vision, looking for his father to give him some payback. It had taken a while before he no longer attacked anyone he considered a threat, something that carried over to his cat-girl side. The training had been great, as his speed and strength had increased a hundred-fold in the two weeks he stayed with them. His training also gave him deeper understanding and control over his animal side, taking the time to integrate it into himself. After all, he would prefer if he didn't go bounding after butterflies, or wake up in a field with his stomach full of uncooked mice and rabbits.

Three times was more than enough for his tastes. Though he found himself wondering how mice would taste in a nice beef broth.

He was so preoccupied with his kata; he never noticed when the Tendo girls arrived in the dojo. They didn't interrupt him, more to observe his kata than their fear of what he might do. Even Akane remained silent, watching him use his speed, his grace, punches and kicks moving at a near blinding speed while not throwing him off balance. While the elder girls were amazed at the speed the cat-man showed, Akane was hoping he would teach her those moves, hopefully without any perversions as payment.

When he appeared to have finished the kata, he was alerted to their presence by the sound of all of them clapping. He turned; blushing slightly as the fur not necessarily covered his entire face. He quickly bowed. "Sorry, I get into that one so much that I kind of lose connection to the real world."

Noticing how they all seemed to get a little nervous, he knew why they were down here. "Ok, before you say anything, let me answer the questions that I seem to get the most from people who see me and don't immediately try to kill me or perform some ritual to cleanse me of the cat demon. One, the first one of you to try and feed me cat food or have me drink liquids from a saucer gets smacked. It wasn't funny the first time, it won't be funny the millionth time. Two, I won't attack you like a tomcat if you are ovulating. That part I found out when I stayed at the Amazon village. How that relates to my girl half, I have no idea if I am on a monthly cycle or a bi-yearly one like a cat or if I even go into heat, which I can assure you I would enjoy it much less than you would. Three, I am a guy in mind, no matter what form, so don't think just because I may look like a cat-girl means I have a desire for guys. I may not be male 100 of the time in body, but I sure as hell am in mind. Four, if you agree to let me stay here for the year, I will do what I can to make myself as little a burden as possible, though it isn't likely I can find a job that will fit my 'different' lifestyle. Pops; however, will be getting a job as soon as possible, whether he likes it or not. Five, I will be happy to train any of you in what I have learned, assuming I believe you have the necessary control to keep from using it for the wrong reasons. Six, no I will not go around the dojo and piss on everything, marking my territory, nor do I use a litter box. I am still human enough to use a toilet. Seven, don't attack me because you misunderstand an action I make, because I might retaliate with more force than you can handle, and I would prefer not to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. Eight, my personal space is very valuable to me, violate it without prior permission, and see answer seven for results. Nine, I do not want to here any comments such as 'here kitty kitty' or any thing involving me being anything less than human, even if my body says otherwise. And finally ten, please, treat me as any other boy living here with you; I have too many people treating me as a freak as it is. Now, are there any questions that I didn't answer?"

The girls each lowered their heads, with the exception of Kasumi who raised a hand to her face and stared at nothing, trying to each think of something that they could ask Ranma.

Akane was first. "Could you really train me to get better?"

Ranma walked over to her, his eyes scanning her arms, legs, but more importantly, her aura. "I could, but your aura says you have a hair-trigger temper. I can try to help you gain control of that first. If we succeed, then we can move onto other things."

Akane's battle aura flared into the visible spectrum. "DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY TEMPER!"

Ranma hopped back. "Ok then, attack me, and I'll prove it."

Kasumi and Nabiki watched as Akane charged Ranma, throwing everything she had into her punches and kicks, while Ranma simply hopped over them or bent his body slightly to avoid them. "You see, my guy form is slower than my girl form, and you still can't lay a finger on me. Your movements are slow, I can see your punches coming a mile away, and your kicks barely even create a breeze. I thought you were going to show me your skill?"

Akane, finally at an end of her patience, assuming such a thing ever existed in the first place, lashed out at him with one more kick. Ranma simply dodged it; wrapping his tail around her leg and pulling it up with enough force to have Akane fall down. She stayed down, rubbing her head as Ranma leaned over her. "One of the main tenants of Anything Goes Martial Arts is to insult your opponent until the get angry, which makes them fight sloppy. I don't do that, as I know how much a word can hurt. I simply critiqued your style. Instead of learning and adapting, you simply allowed your rage to have a better control. As you are now, if I taught you, you would be no better than a berserker. After dinner, we will try some meditation techniques to see if they can help. If they can calm the beast inside me, they should fix you up with no problem."

He cast his eyes to the others, showing them to be human eyes, not the slit eyes one would expect to see on a cat. "That is assuming either of you wish me to stay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story ideas are here again, as I will in all likelihood wrap up some stories, or add others to keep my mind unfocused.

Idea #1.) The What If Chronicles: The Ranma Editions: These will be stories of how things may have been different if certain things had happened, such as what if Ranma had arrived at the Amazon village, and waited to fight Shampoo until she had rested. Another one is what if Ranma had shown up to the Tendo Dojo as a guy. Or what if Ranma knew Ukyo was a girl, and promised to marry her.

Idea #2.) Ranma ½: Rise of the Children of the Phoenix: When Ranma defeated Saffron, he received the power of the Phoenix, but even with the help of the now freed personality of Ranko, he was unable to control it and was destroyed by it. Now returning to the point where he first received life, Ranma must grow up again and learn to control the power he now has, and fulfill the promise to give Ranko her freedom. This one will start out like The Two Sons of Genma, with a long story followed by scene jumps as Ranma adapts to the new world before him, and explore the relationship with Ranko, who was the only girl not to demand anything from him.

Idea #3.) Ranma ½: Shared Life: When a summoned demon attacks Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi are caught in the fight and gravely injured. Cologne has Ranma used a forbidden technique to save them, but makes them dependent on him for their lives. The bond that forms allows them to share pain, happiness, and memories. But until their bodies can heal enough to restore their own life force, how will the two deal with the fact that they are now as close to Ranma as anyone could ever be, especially when their personality traits begin to show traits of each other and the bond pulls them towards each other. How will the fiancées react to this new wrinkle as if we don't know Akane's initial reaction?

Idea #4.) Ranma ½: What Could Have Been: While running from fiancées angry because Nabiki can't deliver Ranma to them, Ranma and Nabiki are knocked by Happosai into a parallel Earth, where the Nerima they know is a paradise. What changes will await them here, as the already find a happily married and non-perverted Happosai, Kimiko Tendo alive, and an uncursed Nerima Wrecking Crew. What more, how will they get home, and if they can, will they want to return when they see the paradise they could have had.

Idea #5.) Ranma ½: The Gemini Effect: Returning from defeating Herb, the Nerima Wrecking Crew return with one extra person. Ranko was freed when Ranma was splashed by the Gemini potion, a creation of Herb's that was supposed to both release his male half, as well as provide him with the perfect mate, his female half. How will the group's arrival be received, especially when they learn how strong the Gemini potion really is? How will Ranko be received, and how will she react to the way the others have been treating someone who she considers more than a brother to herself?

Vote on what you want during the reviews, and please do review as the more reviews I get, the more I want to add to the story (as seen by the fact that Take 2 has 11 chapters and all the others are barely updated first). Also, make suggestions for how you want this and other stories to evolve, whether you thing certain suggestions won't work, or whether you think certain characters are really wrong. This prevents writer's block, as well as keeps my mind flowing.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

By the way, if you need any help with your stories or would like a fresh idea on what to write about for Ranma or Love Hina, let me know. I would be glad to help in any way I can.


	2. On the Prowl

**Chapter 2**

**On the Prowl**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt good, to be out at night, running around, on the prowl for some excitement.

A thing cloak was wrapped around his waist, his tail flying in the breeze. He looked at it for a moment, it flicking in the moonlight. He had first been surprised that he had so much power in it, as he never saw cats use it like he could. But Cologne, the Amazon elder who had taught him, had said it was simple because of his primate heritage from evolution that made the tail so strong and durable.

That talk had convinced him he could use it to hang from a tree.

The sore ass and wounded pride had taught him otherwise.

But that was the last thing he wanted to be thinking of now. Now, even though he was in a city, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, he needed to do this, he needed to run free.

But his mind was still having difficulty understanding what had happened back at the Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi had said she wanted him to stay and try to be his friend; to see what could happen was saved for another time. She had even asked if he could try and teach her some of the martial arts he learned, since his helping with the chores would leave her with more free time.

Nabiki had said he could stay, as a friend. She herself was unsure if anything could come from it, but she did offer to help him on ways to earn his keep. For the moment, she declined his offer to train her, saying she wasn't ready for that yet.

Akane, she had been the weirdest to deal with. She said he could stay, but if he did anything perverted, she would kick his ass, an empty threat considering he defeated her with his tail. She had admitted wanting to be trained, but stormed off when he started the meditations she needed to practice, her temper still not letting her acknowledge that she needed help.

So that was why he was out here now, running along rooftops, exploring the city of Nerima and beyond.

It felt good to be free, the part of him that was now a cat seemed to demand this. He thrived at running around at night, chasing through the forests of China. One of the Amazons, a girl named Shampoo, had even enjoyed these games, saying it was good speed training for her. But he merely saw it as a way for him to feel free. Not many people would go out at night, even fewer still into thick forests, and even fewer still that would look up into the trees to spot what made no noise.

But here, in Nerima, it was slightly different. He no longer needed to extend his ki claws to keep from falling out of trees, as the flat roofs were much better. He did not have to worry about a stray owl, a hidden branch that even his enhanced eyes could not see; he just had to jump from one roof to the next, one light pole to the next, and even on a clear night be shrouded in darkness.

_I live for moments like this, the moments of freedom. No stupid panda, no commitments, no sex-changing curses, just the joy of pure freedom, of being above it all, if even for a moment._

But even for Ranma, peaceful moments came quickly to an end. A faint scent caught his nose, making him come to an abrupt stop on the current roof, his claws digging into the tiles. He resumed his stance on two legs, raising his nose higher into the air. He inhaled small breaths, trying to locate the scent again. Finally finding it, he followed the wind, a single thought on his mind now.

_Demon. I must hunt demon._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was watching from a roof top as a large demon was being attacked by several girls wearing outfits even he would be embarrassed to be seen in. _I swear, I am probably not the best person to say this, but even my girl side has more modesty than those girls. Who the hell fights in a sailor top and a mini skirt? That's just asking for perverts._

But the girls seemed to be holding their own. He watched as the launched attacks at the creature, magical by what his nose was telling him. It had taken him three days to be able to tell the difference between magic and ki attacks with his feline senses.

But the result was the same: aim, fire, and watch target go boom.

But the target never went boom. It always came back for more. Ranma watched the girls fighting, forcing his mind to focus on their style rather than any perverted thoughts or judgments at how bad they were fairing because they were girls.

Living with Amazons for two weeks would make anyone forget such ideas of a dominant sex.

He noticed how only three of them seemed to have any type of martial arts training, one with short blond hair, one with long blond hair in a single ponytail, and one with long brown hair. The others seemed to just be dodging and attacking when they could, often calling out the names of their attacks. While this may be necessary for some magic attacks unless you trained hard enough, to throw a damn tiara and call out that you were doing it was just plain stupid.

_I swear some people never take their craft seriously. I mean, even I don't call out my ki attacks anymore, let alone go into an attack and cry out 'Saotome Style of Anything Goes Martial Arts…' like an idiot. _

But it was obvious the girls were beginning to lose. It didn't help that some idiot showed up, spouting poetry and throwing roses at it. Ranma just shook his head. _I could have stayed in China where it was nice and quiet, no weird demons, no idiots throwing roses; well there was Mousse and that Fist of the White Swan which ended up being a training toilet, but where in hell do all these idiots come from._

His thoughts were quickly ended when the demon had managed to grab hold of one of the blond girl with twin pony tails. Deciding that he was tired of watching Ranma jumped off the roof, planting his foot in front of him, aiming for what he hoped was the things face. His paw…hand was raised, a small amount of chi forming claws to free the girl.

"Hey ugly, look up!"

He couldn't believe the demon had fallen for that. He did believe as his foot connected, sending the demon back a good twenty feet and indenting the concrete. Upon connecting with the kick, Ranma spun around, releasing the chi in his claws and striking the demon's arm, forcing it to release the girl as it cried out in pain, before Ranma grabbed the girl and hopped off towards her friends.

"Here, watch her for a moment." He handed her off to the girl with the short blond hair before hopping into the air, his arms pulled against his chest as he diverted a large amount of energy into his ki claws. _Just this once._ "Saotome School Final Attack, Cat Fist Vacuum Blades!"

The demon looked up as Ranma flung his arms in a downward curve, but watched even more with horror as ten red lines sprang from his hands and towards the demon itself. It never even got the final thought of _Oh shi…_ finished before the blades cleaved it, reducing it to dust. Ranma landed in front of it, bending his knees and poking the ashes with his hand.

"Damn demons, you think they would learn to dodge when someone says look up or not look at someone who is attacking you from fifty feet away. The demons in China at least try to avoid them."

He was stopped by the feeling of someone scratching his head behind his ears, causing his cat side to take over.

Ranma began to purr.

"Saturn, stop that! He could be another demon!"

"Calm down Uranus, he is just a cute little kitty."

"Damn it Moon! He could be dangerous."

Ranma snapped out of his purring state and backed off the small dark haired girl. Turning back his attention to the girls, he realized the one he saved was being referred to as Moon, the short haired one he handed her to was Uranus, and the small girl petting him…again…was Saturn. "Damn it! I am not a demon, I am a cursed guy! Why does…everyone…call…me…a…demon!" Ranma once again found it hard to concentrate as Saturn was once again rubbing his head, finding his sweet spot behind his ears.

"Nice cat-guy. You wouldn't hurt us, would you?" Saturn continued to pet Ranma behind his ears, giggling slightly at how loud he was purring at her, absently wondering if Haruka-papa would allow her to keep him, even if he wasn't a pet.

A sudden sense made Ranma move his head, backing away slightly from a dark shadow. "I know you're there, come on out!"

A new girl walked out from the shadows, holding a staff with long green hair. "You're Ranma Saotome I take it."

Ranma's growl increased. "If you're here to either kill me or 'remove the demon' from me, forget it. Ain't no cure for my curses. So back off!"

The new girl simply shook her head. "My name is Sailor Pluto, and I meant no harm. I was merely asking if my information was correct. Are you Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts?"

Ranma stayed in his attack stance, not letting this woman's calm speech sway him. _Only I could find damn hippies in Japan. _"I learned a while ago that people who know your name tend to come after you, so you'll forgive me for not denying or confirming your idea."

The one he knew of as Moon stepped forward. "But we are warriors and defenders of Love and Justice, why can't you trust us?"

Pluto spoke before Ranma could. "Because he has been chased for the last month by people claiming to want to help him or kill him, either way, the results were the same, they basically tried to kill him, thinking him a monster."

Ranma was beginning to get worried at how this woman seemed to know so much about him. He knew no one was following him. "Damn it, I don't know how you know that about me, but for the last damn time, I ain't…no…monster."

He was caught again by Saturn's petting attack. "Good Ranma, Pluto doesn't mean any harm. She's a good person, just like you. Ain't you a good person Ranma?"

Ranma only answered by purring again, his mind desperately wondering how this girl kept sneaking up on him and finding his sweet spot, bringing him down from his heightened alert state to barely managing to keep from rubbing against her. _Always one in every crowd that comes up and begins petting me. That still won't stop me from whacking her with my tail if she asks to rub my belly._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had finally made it back to the dojo. The Sailor Senshi or whatever they called themselves had finally stopped pestering her, especially since he was a little upset when that Moon girl came over and began to pet him like Saturn was, until she asked to rub his tummy and he tripped her with his tail. She actually started crying until he told her that he doesn't like to be that reminded of how cat-like he had become. Of course, having that Pluto girl douse him with water to show his first curse didn't make things any easier, changing him from his black hair and panther fur to his red hair female side with red-tiger-like fur, and she had to be talked down by Saturn and Moon not to show her how much she hated water.

But they wouldn't let her leave until they gave her what they called a communicator; though she simply called it a woman's compact, and she'd be damned if she carried that all day. But the one who reminded him of Akane, Mercury was her name she believed, said she would get her one that was 'more manly'. They simply said if they needed help or if she did, they could contact each other.

_Great, not even one night in my new home and I end up drafted by the pervert woman demon hunter's club. I sure as hell ain't wearing an outfit like that rose guy or one like those girls wear. I do have my limits._

But now she was at the dojo, hoping to get enough peace and quiet to meditate. But found it occupied by Akane performing some katas. Ranma watched her from the ceiling, watched as she performed the basic kata flawlessly, wondering why she wasn't working on a more advanced one, as the smell of sweat coming off her body told him she had easily been at this for an hour.

But she just finished it and went to set up some blocks to break.

She had waited long enough.

"Why are you stopping on a basic kata?"

Akane looked up to see Ranma, now in her girl form, sitting in the rafters. "If you must know, that was as far as my father got before he stopped teaching me."

Ranma just shook her head. "You have enough energy to work on basic katas for over an hour, but lose your temper when I ask you to work on meditation. Now why is that?"

"What do you care, it's not like you'd fight me for real anyway."

Ranma simply walked over to her, grabbed one of the bricks and held it in her hand. "I told you my guy side is stronger than my girl side, and my girl side is faster than my guy side." With that, she crushed the brick in her hand, opening it up and letting the pulverized powder fall to the ground. "If I fought you seriously at full strength, any hit would be fatal. You simply don't have the power to stand up to what I can truly do, and to be fair, nothing really can. So I hold back, training at a level slightly higher than my student so they grow stronger until I have to hold back less and less. You simply think if I fight you with everything I have that you'll get stronger. The truth is if I did that, you'd only get killed."

Akane stayed silent, looking at the powder that had formally been a brick she practiced breaking.

"That wasn't even a fraction of my strength. You want to run before you can crawl, and it just doesn't work that way Akane. If you reach too far to fast, you end up like me, a cursed individual who will always be haunted by their past. I don't know why you're so angry, but I'd guess you'd tell me if you really wanted to. When you're ready to learn, let me know and I'll teach you, better than the ways my pops taught me. But if all you do is think with your anger as your only guide, believe every comment is meant to insult you, then you've already been defeated by yourself."

Ranma left the dojo, deciding that he would rather meditate in his room.

Akane just sat there looking at the concrete dust on the floor, finally beginning to understand just how much Ranma was holding back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell do we need that freak's help!?" cried Haruka. The girls were still on the roof, having waited fifteen minutes for Ranma to get far enough away so he wouldn't hear them, even with cat ears.

"Because," said Setsuna, "he is a powerful ally against the forces of darkness. Just because he is different doesn't make him a freak. Are you, Michiru, or Hotaru freaks? No, you are just different. So is he, he couldn't really help it if he got cursed to be a cat person, or to be cursed to change genders depending on the water. I really thought you were better than that."

Minako just stood there, knowing she had come across someone named Ranma before, but just couldn't place it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma just stood there after he had poured the hot water on himself. Something that had been bugging him since he left the Senshi had finally caught up with him. It was the fighting style of the blond girl with the singular ponytail, the one called Venus. Her scent had been so familiar, and it finally hit him.

"Damn, next time I see her, I'd better apologize to V-chan. Last thing I need is more of my past coming up to bite me in the ass."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the planet and several dimensions, people, gods, goddesses, demons, and assorted creatures began to sneeze their heads off, if they had heads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma just shook his head and headed upstairs. A good night's sleep would do him some good.

At least he had one thing going for him. At least he didn't have to go to school tomorrow. Surely his father wouldn't be so stupid to register him for school.

Ranma stopped on the stairs, his face going pale.

_Damn it! I should have killed the panda when I had the chance!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	3. Cat Calls at Furinkan Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Cat Calls at Furinkan Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you first wake up in the morning, you have many hopes for your day. You hope it will go quickly through the boring parts, slow through the fun parts, with no bad parts in-between.

"Give me one good reason old man I shouldn't shred you right now."

For Genma right now, this was one of those bad parts.

He had his back to the wall, as well as his feet hanging off the floor. Ranma had waited until breakfast was starting before confronting him about something Genma didn't know of, or at least was going to keep quiet about; no sense confessing to crimes the accuser doesn't know of yet. Soun just sat, reading his paper, while the three Tendo girls stared at the site before them, a cat-man lifting an overweight man over his head and holding him against the wall.

Ranma, Ranma was now lifting his father off the ground, pinning him to the wall, and judging by how his tail was moving, he was extremely pissed. His fist was already drawn back, ready to strike Genma if he didn't give the correct answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about boy." Genma was beginning to sweat badly. He could think of over seven dozen things that could make Ranma this mad, as he usually got a warning before Ranma went after him. Of course, he would just play dumb until Ranma mentioned the crime to him.

"Let me spell it out for you real simple pops, and if by some infinitesimal chance I am wrong, I will apologize. Why am I registered to attend school?"

Internally, Genma let out a small breath and a large sigh. He was lucky, as this was one the things he could shift the blame onto someone else for and who actually deserved it. "I was stopped by a truancy officer a few days ago. When they saw you, they said I either had to have you in school when we arrived here, or they'd put me in jail. You don't want your old man in prison, do you boy?" Genma tried to put on his best smile. _At least none of the other fiancées showed up._

_Yet._

It did little to stop Ranma from throwing him into the coi pond. "Stupid panda…stupid school…stupid universe…should've killed him when I had the chance."

The girls watched as Ranma began to eat his food slowly. He seemed to keep mumbling curses under his breath about his current situation.

Akane was the first to speak, and thus show the infamous foot-in-mouth disease didn't affect only Saotome's. "I don't see what's so bad about going to school. Not like an education would kill you."

Everyone heard Nabiki's fork drop onto her plate, but everyone was more focuses on the growl coming from Ranma, his tail waving back and forth again. "I'm sorry; did the normal girl say something to me, the cat-person who changes gender because of water, about school not being so bad?"

Akane finally saw what she had did, and began apologizing for it, showing him the Crouch of the Fierce Tiger stance.

_Sometimes, it is nice for people to think you're normal, and other times, they can be such morons._

"So, since I gotta go to school, would anyone like to suggest a reason I can't go to gym class, remove my cloak, or why I wear gloves?" Ranma looked around the table.

Nabiki had finally brought herself out of her trance of wondering why her sister often said such stupid things. "Well, just tell them you have a severe allergy to sunlight or some other medical condition. I know a doctor who could fake the excuse for you."

Ranma just shook his head. "Thanks Nabiki, I'd appreciate it. I'll try and find some way to pay you back for it. Just don't make it too painful in case some idiot wants to see my disease."

He then went to finishing the meal. _I should've stayed in China._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki had run off ahead to school, saying she needed to get some things set up, while Ranma and Akane walked to classes, since a new player meant reworking her bets. The truth was she knew Ranma was a pretty powerful fighter, but she had no idea how he would react to Akane's 'workout regimen' with the pervert horde or Kuno. Either way, she had to make certain the odds were in her favor.

Akane was in her usual school uniform while Ranma was wearing a full cloak like he had been wearing when he had first arrived, face covered by a dark cloth with eye holes, his white gloved hand sat his side with his satchel around his shoulders.

"I really am sorry Ranma, I kinda forgot about your special problems."

He just shook his head. "It's ok, not like I can hate you for forgetting I'm different. But still, can you keep a lid on your pervert and freak comments while we're at school. I didn't force an engagement on you and I would appreciate a little respect at school. Call it payback for that comment."

"Fine." She was a little upset with him. Nabiki ditched him with her, he wouldn't teach her until she passed the meditation tests, but had agreed to start teaching Kasumi tonight, and now she had to baby-sit him at school all day. _Great, just what I need, another boy trying to control me._

It took her a moment to realize Ranma wasn't beside her anymore before she stopped and turned around. He was standing beside a chain link fence that kept people from falling into the canal. He had rested his gloved hand on it. Quickly, she made her way back to him. "Ranma, are you OK?"

He just shook his head from side to side. "You know, before I got cursed, I would've jumped up on this thing and walked along it, seeing it as balance training. You take little things like that for granted, little things that seem so mundane, but you never really know what to do when they are outside your ability to do anymore."

Akane was a little confused. "Why can't you walk along the fence anymore?"

Ranma laughed a little. "If I do that, I open myself for exposure. At night, no one can tell I am what I am; they just see a figure moving around. But in daylight, I have to hide everything about myself; no extraordinary feats of strength, agility, or endurance. I have to act as normal as possible, I can't attract the attention of people who won't understand but overreact. That means no roof hopping, no fence walking, no anything that makes me seem different."

He turned back towards her, placing his gloved hand on her shoulder. "That is why you need to learn better control over your emotions. I didn't, and now look at me. Two curses, a father who is cursed and a complete idiot who dumps his problems onto me by making it a duty of honor, forever stripped of a normal life. You have a chance to learn from my mistakes, so don't waste them Akane."

He shook his head. "Damn curses! They really mess with your mind a lot. I mean. I was a cocky little bastard before all of this. Now look at me: desperate to hide one minute and willing to strut my new body the next. If this keeps up, I'll be completely crazy before I turn 17."

Akane was beginning to feel a little sad for Ranma as they resumed their walk towards Furinkan. "It hasn't all been that bad, right? I mean, you went out last night and nobody attacked you."

Ranma laughed a little more. "True, last night I did get to have some fun, roof hopping, killed a demon, got called a freak by some girl Senshi-person named Uranus, and had my gender curse demonstrated to all of them by some green-haired woman named Pluto. Other than that last stuff, it went pretty well."

Akane just stared at him. "You killed a demon and met the Sailor Senshi!?"

"Yeah, so what? They were losing to a demon and I decided to help them out and kill it. I mean, a few of them were weird, a few were nice, and a few had a stick so far up their… Anyway, it's something I'd rather drop for the moment, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. But I thought those demons in Juuban fed off life force. How'd you kill it?"

"Oh, that. Well, I am basically thanks to Jusenkyo and my idiot panda father, a creature made from magic, so it does tend to seep with my life force. Any attack I use that is normally ki based will have some magic in it. You'd be surprised how many demons find out their free lunch is poisoned if they try and absorb it. If not, then they get hit as if it was pure magic. Those mixed attacks really piss them off." Ranma laughed a little at this. "It's one of the few benefits of being a cat-person."

Akane had been confused even more to say the least. _This guy is seriously out there. I mean, he acts so concerned about the curse, then reveals himself to people most likely to call him a demon and attack. He just sees people in trouble and jumps in to help them._

_Oh shit, I forgot about the pervert squad!_ "Ranma, there's a group of boys that challenge me everyday before school, I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of it."

"Sure, no problem."

Akane stared at him. "What? You aren't going to try and stop me and offer to take them on yourself?"

"Why would I? If you wanted my help, you'd have asked for it. Besides, you take them on everyday so you must be able to take 'em. Amazons don't like their fights interfered with so why would I do that for you?"

"But you helped the Senshi, did they ask?"

"No, but when it comes to demons, you really don't worry about personal emotions in a fight. I'd be damned if I let someone get injured fighting a demon while I sat there and did nothing. Your fight is with humans, a fight with demons has different rules."

Ranma then jumped in the air, the area he was standing on before getting splashed with water. He landed and turned to face an old woman. "Excuse me ma'am, but you may want to watch what you're doing. I don't wanna get splashed before I get to school."

"Oh I'm sorry dear; I tend to do that without thinking. I do hope you'll forgive an old woman."

"No problem, just be careful in the future, goodbye."

Akane just shook her head. This guy was definitely not like the other boys.

_Maybe all guys need a sex changing curse and become part cats. It's done wonders for him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this it?" Setsuna looked at the watch that had been placed in her hands by Ami.

"Yep, somewhat like what Haruka wears, but I added a few things, considering his curses. It should work well."

"You know he'll hate it if it makes an annoying warning sound." Setsuna could just imagine it playing a stupid little kids song and set Ranma off to breaking the watch-communicator before finding out what the trouble was.

"He's half girl, let him just deal with it. Besides, when are you going to give it to him?"

"What makes you think I am going to do that?" Setsuna tried to look innocent, but it was hard to maintain under Ami's intense gaze.

Ami just smiled. "Because you asked for it and are currently in Senshi form, so you must be getting ready to teleport to him. Anything else?"

Setsuna just smiled. "I owe him after what happened last night. Who would have thought he would be that upset about changing in front of you guys?"

"I think it was more that you hit a cat with a cold glass of water." Ami offered a friendly wave before heading out of Setsuna's house. _I wonder if Ranma will control himself around her. They didn't exactly part on the best of terms._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Whoever is talking about me needs to shut their mouths."

Akane had watched as Ranma continued to sneeze for a few minutes, his gloved hand on his head to keep his hood in place. "Calm down Ranma, if you keep talking like that, you'll just invite trouble."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping what she was about to say would comfort him a little. "Ranma, you know you can be a bit out of the ordinary here. I mean, this town has hundreds of dojos each dedicated to a different form of martial arts. I mean, you study the Anything Goes Style, so you should be expected to be able to defend it. Just hiding behind a cloak isn't an excuse. You should consider it a secret identity. Besides, people will believe whatever they want to. People here will accept pretty much anything out of the ordinary as if it is ordinary. And there isn't a day that goes by where something strange doesn't happen."

As if the gods decided to illustrate her point, proof came in front of them.

"George, I am so happy to find you. Let me take you home."

"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY WATCH!"

"This isn't your watch, it's my George. Come on George, I bet you wanna get home and get some sleep."

The two ran off down the street, Ranma and Akane staring at them. "I guess you do have a point Akane. Doesn't mean I'm going to walk around without the cloak today. Otherwise that little blond freak my try and run off with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE BOYS! I HATE BOYS! I HATE BOYS!"

Ranma watched from the outer wall of Furinkan High as Akane began her 'workout'. She was plowing through them with great ease. When the last one was down, Ranma hopped over to her. "Not bad, you still have some holes in your defenses. But I have a better idea where your anger comes from."

Ranma raised his hand immediately and plucked a rose from the air. "And I got a sudden feeling I'm about to see the root cause."

"Foul peasant, what gives thee the right to be around and consort with the fair Akane Tendo?"

Ranma turned towards the voice, seeing a guy wearing a samurai outfit with a wooden sword at his side. _Great, all I needed was a rose throwing old English speaking idiot in Nerima besides the one in Juuban. I just can't win. _"Not that it's any of your business, but you don't have a damn say in who I speak with." Ranma began to feel his cat instincts raise themselves to his mind, demanding that he do something to teach this idiot who the true alpha male around here was.

"How dare you, a lowly peasant, speak that way to me? I am Upperclassman Kuno of Group E, Captain of the Kendo Club, undefeated new star of the fencing world, but my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

Ranma just shook his head. "Akane, if he's part of your fight, I'll let you kick his ass, but I am begging, please let me whip this moron's stuck-up ass?!"

Akane just smirked. "Go ahead Ranma, enjoy yourself. Feel free to act a little weird." _At least it will give you something to focus on rather than your stupid depression._

Ranma raised his hands and slid them into the sleeves of his cloak, removing the gloves. "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I'll offer you one last chance to save your ass and back off before I get seriously displeased."

"How dare you, lowly peasant, believe that you can order me, the great Tatewaki Kuno, the man whom the gods themselves have decreed to be the most supreme example of maleness, to do anything? I shall smite thee, and then date the fair Akane Tendo."

Ranma looked over at Akane. "Akane, you want this guy embarrassed, bleeding, broken, or dead?"

Akane was a little taken back by that statement. She didn't really know if Ranma was serious, but judging by how unstable he claimed he could be some times, she thought better than to ask to have Kuno broken. Even if he was a thorn in her side, she didn't want him hurt.

At least she didn't want him hurt too badly. "Just embarrassed will be fine. Try and make it quick, we gotta get to class fast or we'll be late."

Ranma turned back to Kuno. "Your move stick boy. Are we going to fight, or are you just going to wait until I die of boredom before you strike?"

Kuno was becoming livid, his face beginning to show his rage at the person who was not only consorting with his Akane Tendo, but treating him like a lowly commoner. "I strike at thee!"

Kuno rushed towards Ranma, who simply stood there with his hands hidden in the sleeves of his cloak. As he got near Ranma, Ranma just blurred out of site and then appeared behind Kuno, his hands still in his robe. From what everyone had seen, it had appeared that Ranma had run through Kuno.

"Because Akane said she wanted you embarrassed, I decided to go the easiest way." Ranma was still standing behind Kuno, who now was noticing that both his bokken and his kendo outfit were falling to the ground, completely shredded, leaving him only in his heart shaped boxers. "But I decided that since you were acting like a child, I should show everyone how much of a child you truly are."

Then the boxers fell to the ground, completely shredded as well. Several students started screaming.

"MY EYES, I CAN'T SEE. I'M BLINDED!"

"Oh, the horror, the horror!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, it's so small."

"I guess it's true what they say about guys waving around big swords."

Kuno wasn't hearing any of this, or noticing that his body was completely exposed to all who could see. He was extremely mad now, that his favorite bokken had been destroyed. "How dare you strike at me, me the great Tatewaki Kuno!? I shall smite thee you honorless cretin." He ran towards Ranma, his fist drawn back to strike his foe with his righteous fury.

Ranma merely jumped into the air, avoiding the punch and delivering a kick to Kuno's back, sending the naked kendoist into the ground, knocking him out. He then dropped his hands, showing the glows were back on, as if they had never left. "Next time, I won't go easy on you."

With that, he headed inside the front entrance of the school with Akane soon following, still nervous as to how much power Ranma was still showing. _I guess he isn't too worried about showing off for the moment._

Some of the students were still looking at the now defeated and naked Kuno as the rain began to come down.

"Hey Nabiki, shouldn't you be going down there to drag him into the nurse's office like you always do?"

Nabiki just shook her head. "There isn't enough money in the world to make me touch a naked Kuno. Let him get there himself." _Mental note though, I better ask Ranma's permission before I start taking pictures of him or her. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that temper._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning class." The teacher came in and sat down at his desk. "We have a new student today. If you'll stand up and introduce yourself, then take an open seat anywhere you like."

"My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. If you wish to learn more about it, see Akane Tendo as her father has a dojo that teaches a variation of that style. I just returned from China after a ten year training trip. The cloak and gloves stay on for both personal and medical reasons. No, it is not contagious. No, I won't show you why. I just want to be treated as normal, and if you think just because I am like this that I am weak, just ask that Kuno idiot." With that, Ranma sat down.

Before the teacher could begin class, another student came in and handed him a note. "Well Mr. Saotome, it appears you are wanted in the office. The guidance counselor wishes to speak with you. Ms. Yori will show you the way."

The girl escorted Ranma to an office and told him the councilor was inside, followed by her saying she had to get back to the office to help. Before she got two steps however, she turned around and thanked him for beating up Kuno, but asked him to never render him nude again as it had caused several people to have to go home sick, including the school nurse after she finished treating his wounds.

As he entered the room, he noticed a woman with long green hair sitting behind the desk; chair turned slightly, a folder at her side with his name on it. "You wished to see me ma'am?"

She turned to face him. "Yes, Mr. Saotome, my name is Setsuna Meioh, please have a seat. I wish to discuss some abnormalities that have appeared in your record." She motioned towards the chair, but noticed he made no move to it. "Is there a problem with the chair Mr. Saotome?"

"No, I was just wandering if we really were going to talk or you were planning on throwing more water on me Ms. Pluto."

He got to enjoy the satisfaction of seeing her eyes grow very large. _I bet she didn't think I would do that._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, here is the new contest. I need to come up with a decision on which of the girls will be the love interests for Ranma. We have the usual options from the Ranma series: Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, or Ukyo. I am not including Shampoo as I am having her come in as the love interest of Ryoga, which will detail Ranma's adventures in China after he was cursed. There is also the possibility of Ranko, as I will include her as the reason Ranma's emotions seem unstable and confusing. She will receive more of an explanation in the post-Jusenkyo chapter. From the Sailor Moon series, we have the girls minus Usagi (she has a guy), Chibi-Usa (that's just a little sick), and Haruka and Michiru (they have happiness, let them be). So that still leaves Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Hotaru, and Setsuna. If you vote for a Sailor Scout, also add whether or not you want Ranma connected to their past. I am still deciding on that issue as well. Hell, I may put an event with Genma in their pasts so as to add more conflict, since I already plan to do that for Sailor Venus.

I'll need a decisive winner and will try and keep count accurately.

You'll have a week to decide, as I will try and study more this week instead of writing.

Three more notes. The first is am I spelling coi as in coi pond correctly, because I have seen eight versions of it.

The second one is for my story **Ranma: Take 2**. Before I right the next chapter, I need a conflict to arise between Nabiki and Akane with Akane doing something to Ranma and Nabiki getting blamed for it. As I need this to write the next chapter, I am hoping for some ideas. All I can come up with is Akane take pictures of a topless female Ranma and give them to Nabiki's lieutenants, claiming they came from Nabiki. This idea holds only a little water for me and I'm hoping you guys can help me with this.

The third is I need to know if Sailor Senshi can teleport on their own, I am working on another crossover story.

Thanks.


	4. Cat Calls at Furinkan Part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Cat Calls at Furinkan Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's attacks:

Due to his doubly cursed nature, Ranma is unable to utilize such chi based moves as the Möko Takabisha. Instead, Cologne has taught him to utilize pure ki attacks. There are as follows:

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CANNON: a continuous shot of pure positive ki.

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CHARGE: a quick shot of positive ki

HELL'S FURY CANNON: a continuous shot of negative ki

HELL'S FURY CHARGE: a quick shot of negative ki

BIPOLAR SHOT: a quick shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand

BIPLOAR CANNON: a continuous shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand

This is due to both the dual nature of Ranma's Jusenkyo curses as well as the personality of Ranko disrupting his ability to try and channel emotion based chi attacks. However, such moves as the Hiryü Shöten Ha and the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken work as they require ki to enhance as well as perform; pure ki to enhance the speed as well as the conflict between hot and cold ki. The next chapter will go into more detail about this subject.

Dreamscape: a false world created by Ranma in his mind with the help of Cologne. Its purpose is to both provide a training ground for Ranma where time is not an option (weeks of dreaming can be fit into a single night's sleep), as well as a place for Ranko to exist without being alone or locked away in Ranma's mind. Though he may perfect training methods in the dreamscape, he will only acquire the ki aspects of them. He will need to practice in reality to gain the physical aspects of this training. As a result, dreamscape training in the Bakusai Tenketsu will only help Ranma see the breaking points, but will not help him earn the toughness also acquired with the training for this technique

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here are the results of the vote so far.

Akane - 5

Hotaru - 21

Setsuna - 16

Nabiki - 8

Kasumi - 9

Ami - 9

Minako - 7

Ukyo - 0

Ranko - 2

Makato - 5

Rei - 2

Luna - 1

Natsune or Kurumi - 1

All Senshi - 1

Anyone but Akane - 1

Sailor Past - 2

No past - 4

Child of Artimis and Luna: Artemis and Luna had a child that died in the attack on the Moon. Covers Ranma's survival of the Neko-ken and allows him a chance for a more human form later.

Love Triangle - 7

So as you can see, it overwhelming appears that Hotaru will win. Right now, Ukyo is crying because no one loves her, some Senshi are mad that some people feel Ranma should have all of them (while Nodoka is dancing in the hallway talking about all of the cute grandchildren her manly son will have and planning on going to a local Net-Café to up those votes), Akane is upset that Nabiki and Kasumi have a better chance with Ranma than her (the mallet has tried to strike him quite often, saying Ranma obviously paid people to make his perverted dreams come true), everyone is a little confused about the Ranma love triangle (but Queen Serenity is saying something about the manly cat-person being perfect for all the Senshi so they don't have to be lonely or date guys who can't fight Tuxedo Mask is crying in a corner now, claiming he can too fight and she is currently dancing with Nodoka, which in itself is quite confusing and disturbing how much the two are like; I won't even go into details about the Royal Order for the multiple marriages of one Ranma Saotome, they are currently writing), and Ranma himself is trying to outrun Ranko, who thinks two votes are enough for her to act like she is in heat crossed with Shampoo-style glomps, yelling they must "save the species". Hotaru is happy that she is so popular while Setsuna is currently drinking, muttering something about wondering how hard up she must be to even consider dating Ranma. Soun Tendo and Genma are crying about the schools not being joined. As you can see, our poor aqua-transsexual cat-person is having a rough day. But the story must go on. So please, continue the votes and the ideas for Ranma: Take 2 ideas for a fight between Akane and Nabiki.

But anyway, on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What makes you think I am Sailor Pluto Mr. Saotome?" To say Setsuna was shocked was an understatement. No one had ever seen past a Sailor disguise in over 12,000 years. And now, this cat-person, Ranma Saotome, had seen past it in a matter of seconds. It just wasn't possible, and now she was extremely afraid.

Ranma just smiled. "Magic maybe able to hide your physical appearance, and perhaps even your aura, but your scent stays the same. Now, would you please cut the formalities and simply tell me what you're here for. And if it is another dousing of myself with water, then I am afraid they will have to be looking for another Sailor Pluto really soon." Ranma emphasized his point by removing his gloves and cracking his knuckles, a habit from his human days that had not been rendered useless by his cat transformation.

"Ranma, I am here as a friend. There is no need to get defensive."

Ranma was smiling inwardly. It was nice to catch someone else who had a secret to hide, even if it was the Sailor Senshi. After dealing with two rose-throwing idiots in less than twelve hours, anyone would be on edge. And from what Ranma had heard in the rumor mill, a naked Kuno made people sick. He would have to remember that fact before anymore people were traumatized by seeing such a thing. _And if the stick-boy is that stupid to attack me again, I better warn people before the clothes fall off. I would hate to hear of anyone committing suicide in hopes of getting such a horrible image out of their heads._

"Fine then, so what do you want." Ranma at down in the chair offered, careful not to lean on his tail to cause any pain, a subject he had to also learn quickly in the Amazon village.

"First off, I am here to give you this." She produced the watch that Ami had made for him. "I have been assured it will work and keep itself hidden from making itself obvious."

Ranma just smirked as he put the watch on. "Not like anyone will be looking at my furry arm." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the compact and sliding it across the table. "I can definitely say that I am glad to be getting rid of that."

Setsuna merely palmed the compact and placed it in her coat pocket. "I am also curious Ranma, as to why you have decided to help us. From all I have been able to learn about you, I would think you would prefer the privacy of life here in Nerima or even the Amazon Village to helping in Juuban." She was hoping to get a surprised look from Ranma as payback for the look he got from her when he revealed he knew who she was.

She didn't get it.

"My pops said it was important to come here, so I came. He said it is my responsibility to join the two schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts, but I gave the possible brides a way out since forcing someone to marry me is something I am definitely against, considering I'm not even the same species anymore. I was upset with the way my day was going when I ran across the demon, and decided to help you out, despite that one girl's comment that I was a freak. Yes, I heard you guys after you thought I left. But the real reason I am helping, not for some higher purpose, but because it gives me something to do. Besides, I am hoping to face some stronger demons than that idiot you guys faced yesterday."

Setsuna shook her head. This guy had obviously changed in the last few months from the guy the Time Gates indicated he would be. This child was headstrong but determined, willing to listen and hear things out instead of charging in first; an aftereffect of his teachings from the Amazon Elders and his being cursed. He obviously would suffer from some mental stresses, as to be expected from his curses turning into the very thing he feared the most, as well as the feline instincts trying for dominance in his mind. The incidents shown to her made her desire to simply kill his father, but killing a human went against the Senshi code.

Though she could simply claim Genma was the exception to the rule. There was always an exception to the rule.

"I must admit Ranma; you have certainly acted differently than I expected you to, and given everything that has happened to you."

Ranma just stayed focused on her eyes, trying to appear both dominant in the conversation as well as uncaring. "Just because you have access to whatever allowed you to learn about me doesn't mean I don't have secrets even you can't find out about. What, did you expect me to jump up and down like a giddy school girl about being offered a chance to fight alongside you and the others? Ain't going to happen lady. I do what I want, when I want, and for whatever reasons I may have."

Setsuna leaned back in her chair, using the same eye trick Ranma was to try and take control over the conversation. "Does that mean we shouldn't count on your help?"

Ranma smiled. "I promised to help you, but you better be damn certain that my help was required. Let's be clear; I am doing this for the challenge, not for any other purpose. It allows me to fight outside of this cloak, it allows me to be out in the open without everyone wanting to remove my head, and it allows me to grow in skill."

"So you are basically a mercenary?"

"If that is what you think so be it. I really don't care either way."

"Don't you want friends Ranma?"

"Friends are something I have enough of. I don't need visual friends who only treat me with respect while I am in their sight every few days, or false friends who use me until I no longer suit their needs."

"You can always use more friends."

Ranma's fist pounded the desk. "You mean I need people for friends who only want me because I can help them. And in my opinion, that's exactly what you are your little group are doing."

Setsuna broke her stare pondering Ranma's words. "There are things at stake bigger than either my group or your problems Ranma. These things have taken notice of your talents as well. They will either try and gain your help, or remove you as a potential threat."

"What do you plan to do if I walk away?"

"Nothing. We offered you this hoping that you would help us stand against this new darkness. If you wish to break any ties with us, we will understand and let you go, no strings attached. But I promise you Ranma; this battle will eventually either come to Nerima after you when it finishes with us, or try and force you to fight for its cause. Now which would you rather have in truth? Besides, not all the Senshi wish for you to be their friend simply because of what you can do."

"I know a few that will hate me when they realize who I used to be." Ranma cast his head to the floor, recalling one Senshi in particular.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that in her old days, Sailor V and I had a few run-ins. I didn't have the best attitude towards people at the time thanks to my pops, but I didn't mean to bruise her ego, I just was scared of being stuck there without the only family I'd known. Tell her to feel free to beat up Genma's ass if she wants. Hell, I'll tie the dumb panda up to make certain he doesn't run."

_It would appear my study of his life from the Gates of Time is somewhat incomplete. It never showed a run-in with Minako. _"I am certain that such events will be forgotten considering what Fate has done to you." Her pep talk was interrupted by the beeping of Ranma's communicator.

Ranma touched a button on the side, creating a small holographic display of Mercury, visor down. "We could really use your help Ranma if you have the time; we got a demon here that won't stay down. I figured you might enjoy the workout. LOOK OUT MOON!"

Ranma sighed, glad that he had at least the privacy of this meeting as well as a Sailor Scout to provide an excuse for his absence, as well as hopefully a way to Juuban. That would take at least twenty minutes, even roof-hopping. "Pluto and I are on our way." Ranma hit the button and rose, beginning to loosen his cloak when a nose from the hallway outside caught his attention.

"Unhand me you lowly peasant. The Gods have declared that I; the noble and undefeated Tatewaki Kuno, must defeat the vile miscreant who has tricked my beloved Akane Tendo into refusing my affections. Ranma Saotome; reveal yourself foul sorcerer, and face defeat at my hands, the hands of the greatest samurai on this world, Tatewaki Kuno!"

"Great, just fucking great," mumbled Ranma. _This guy must get some sick pleasure from hearing his own voice. It's the only thing that makes sense._

Soon, Kuno opened the door, his wooden sword drawn. "So here is where you hide coward from the righteous justice of the noble Tatewaki Kuno."

Setsuna stared at him. "Mr. Kuno, you have violated several school policies by barging into my office."

Kuno merely smirked. "When one such as I have been commanded by the very Gods themselves to deliver their divine justice upon those most foul; I humbly must do their works. Such rules as what you lowly peasants use to make your pitiful order is below my meager concerns. Do not fear though; as I am sure my manly presence may overwhelm one of your such beauty, but you must pay heed, for I cannot date thee until I vanquish the enemy of pure women everywhere who seek the love and comfort of my noble self."

"Why are you here Kuno, didn't the beating I gave you this morning get it through your thick head that I don't want to play with you?"

"Foul knave, I do not recall those events. I recall them as you fleeing from my noble presence when confronted about your foul behavior towards the beautiful and pure tigress Akane Tendo. For such actions, I have come to vanquish the foul knave who dared insult my noble honor this morn during the displays of love from the fair Akane Tendo." Kuno then took the classic pose, thunder heard outside. "Is thou ready to face the Blue Thunder you vile cur?"

Ranma answered by delivering a quick punch to the insane boy's face, launching him back into the hallway and into the wall, breaking the plaster and implanting the kendoist in the wall.

"Was that really necessary Mr. Saotome?" asked Setsuna.

"Maybe not, but it was fun. Besides, he deserves it. This is a private session, let him wait his turn." Ranma got up from the seat, headed towards Kuno, who was still unconscious and still in the wall from the impact. Ranma, with his hands still without gloves, approached the ignorant kendoist, making several quick motions with his hand, before turning to the office staff who had gathered at the end of the hallway. "Do you want to see a nude Kuno?"

They nodded no.

"Then run and warn the others NOW!"

A small cloud of was all that remained of their presence.

He made his way back to the office, shutting and locking the door before removing his cloak and laying it against the chair. "I assume you have a way to get there?"

Setsuna smiled, quickly changing to Sailor Pluto, and using the Time Staff to open a portal. "Shall we?"

Ranma followed her through the portal to the fight.

Neither one heard the young man who had entered the office hallway scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry, but this is the perfect place to insert this.

OMAKE OR NOT OMAKE, YOU DECIDE

"Hello, this is Kenji Himata with Channel 7 News. I am currently standing outside of Furinkan High, where a major incident has occurred. Earlier today, before classes started, a fight broke out between a student named Tatewaki Kuno and another young man; believed currently to be one Ranma Saotome, whom Tatewaki Kuno challenged. The results were that Kuno ended up severely beaten, nude with his clothes reduced to shreds. This of course is believed to have resulted in several students being sent to the local hospitals for severe mental trauma, as well as to be watched for suicidal tendencies.

"However, later on, Mr. Kuno then appeared to recuperate enough and challenged this boy again inside the school offices, witnesses claiming to hear him say how the 'gods had declared that he must stop the vile Saotome no matter what the cost', the boy Saotome then soundly beat him again and reduced his clothing to tears again, but not before warning the general population. However, this did not stop several foolhardy students from trying to help the now nude boy. Matters were complicated further when medical services and police officers were removing the boy from the building when the sheet covering him was removed.

"From what we now know, the total of students and faculty who have been harmed by this…this sickening incident now totals 437, including several attempted suicides, as well as several girls and boys trying to remove their own eyes. When we first arrived, I heard several girls profess that they were now confirmed lesbians, as well as several boys indicating their anger at how their girlfriends were reacting to them after witnessing the display of the nude Kuno, saying how they would never be able to touch a man again.

"As a result of the appearances of Mr. Kuno, the school board has closed the school for the next three days and offered counseling sessions for all those affected. Mr. Kuno, upon once again awakening, has been placed in the psychiatric ward of Nerima General Hospital, and is awaiting tests to see how mentally disturbed he is. It was revealed he was the one who removed the sheet covering his nude form as they were taking him from the school, proclaiming that he would defeat the 'vile sorcerer Ranma Saotome', and striking a pose, which of course led to the increased damage to the student populace.

"By Kami, there…there just are no words to describe the devastation this Kuno character has wrought. It is just…just…words fail to describe this level of carnage.

"If you would like to help these students, or if you have seen the Kuno and would like to inquire how to receive help, please call…"

Kasumi wrote down the number, as it would be necessary, judging by how Nabiki and Akane were acting when they returned home just a few minutes ago. Their father was most upset when Akane declared herself a lesbian, saying that after seeing Kuno naked, she would never be able to stand the touch of a man again. Nabiki had just sat there, the "thousand yard stare" in her eyes, constantly muttering about the horror, constantly shivering for no reason.

As Kasumi left to prepare lunch, she was thankful that she no longer attended school, but knew she would have to admonish Ranma for exposing people to that poor Kuno boy's nude body.

END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You brought me here for this?!"

Ranma and Sailor Pluto had arrived in a dark alley, Ranma quickly having left his cloak in her locked office, so as to not have it ruined during his fight. He crept to the opening of the alley, watching as the other eight Senshi fought what looked like a cross between a giant slug and a human. To be fair, it more resembled a giant blob with arms and a face.

He watched as the Senshi continued to blast it with their attacks, trying to destroy the creature. But Ranma noticed every time they blew something off of it, it just regrew.

"Mercury, where is this thing's weak spot?"

"It has a core center that we have to destroy Jupiter, but every time we get close, that goop just regrows and covers the spot again."

"CAT FIST VACUUM BLADES!" The ten tracks of red ki flew from the alley, cutting off the monster's outstretched arms, as well as making several large cuts into its body, which quickly rehealed themselves.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto's blast struck the creature as it began to reform, further reducing its mass, but only buying them time to reach the other girls.

"About time you two got here," said Neptune. "This thing is taking all our best shots, and ignoring them."

Ranma wasn't bothering to listen to her, just staring at the creature while it was reforming, looking for that center that Mercury was talking about. He knew if he placed most of his ki into his blades, they would easily go through that thing, but if he couldn't find the center, he was just wasting energy.

But where was it getting the energy to regenerate?

"What the hell?"

Sailor Venus said it best. The creature was now taking on a new shape. They watched as the green blob reformed, dropping its melted human look and forming into a humanoid shape, towering at least two meters tall (about 6'6"). It then made a crude smile at Ranma, beckoning him with an outstretched hand to face him.

Ranma, smiling and baring his fangs, leapt at him. Channeling ki into his claws, he attacked the creature in a blind fury, speed beyond which the Senshi could follow.

More amazing was the fact that the former slug monster was keeping up with Ranma.

"Mercury, quickly, where is that thing getting energy from?"

Mercury stared at her visor. "I don't know. I'm not finding any power from an outside source being sent to it, so where it got the massive power boost from is beyond me. But to be honest, I think it may have been waiting for Ranma to show up. It didn't bother directly attacking any of us until he showed up, and it never changed form until it saw him."

Moon appeared shocked. "You mean it was just playing with us until it got Ranma here? Why, why didn't it just destroy us?"

Meanwhile, Ranma was having both the time of his life and the fight of his life. The monster was matching him in speed and strength. It had the advantage in the fact that Ranma had to pull back his punches and kicks as soon as they made contact with the monster, as it would use its body to grab him, hold the attacking limb, remold itself so it was holding the limb, and throw him.

A quick punch from the monster sent Ranma flying back. He quickly deployed the ki claws in his feet and slowed his speed until he stopped. He had little time to congratulate himself for his quick thinking, when he saw the monster launch an energy blast at him, only to be barely avoided by Ranma's quick dodge.

The blast however made Mercury turn white. "It…it…it is not possible!"

"What!?" came the chorus of Senshi.

"If my scan was correct, that blast from the monster had energy from Pluto, Jupiter, and Venus."

"That just isn't possible. How can a monster use Silver Millennium energy?" Jupiter cast her gaze back at the monster.

Ranma however, understood. Not turning his view from the creature, who was now smiling at both Ranma, and the ruble of the building his shot had hit behind him, Ranma yelled at them. "Don't attack it; it can absorb your magic!"

Mars fell to her knees. "That's why it didn't destroy us. It was playing with us to charge itself up so it could finish off Ranma. Since it can absorb our attacks, we can't even help without giving it a free lunch."

"But how can Ranma defeat it. It is actually avoiding his attacks." Saturn looked worriedly at the battle.

Mercury rescanned Ranma. "His ki is a mixture of magic and life force. The monster can't absorb the combination."

"So what do we do now?" said Venus.

Pluto turned grimly to the battle. "We watch and pray that Ranma can win."

"HEAVEN'S LIGHT CHARGE!" A ball of pure white ki shot from Ranma's hands, aimed for the monster. It warped its body to allow a hole to form for the energy to pass, but screamed when the edge of the blast hit its body. "Good, you can't just avoid my blasts. So now we are back to being even."

The monster returned to an angry expression, its major advantage now beginning to be cut away, and with the Senshi no longer likely to provide it energy should it begin to run low, it began to attack Ranma with everything it had.

Despite all of his speed training, as well as the toughening up with the Bakusai Tenketsu, Ranma was unable to get off another ki blast, as well as receive a vicious punch from the monster, slamming him into the side of a bus, giving the bus enough momentum to slide back forty yards.

Ranma was out cold.

Sailor Moon thought quickly. "Neptune, hit Ranma with a light Deep Submerge. It should be enough to wake him up. Just make certain you avoid the monster."

Neptune moved quickly to the side of the street, aiming her mirror at Ranma, who was fortunately still far enough away from the monster, who was now taking his time to reach and finish off his prey.

The water shot was not enough to hurt Ranma, but it was like a bucket of cold water hitting him. It triggered the curse, changing the black panther-boy into the red tiger-girl.

The monster didn't even bother to look back at the Senshi, or even absorb the blast, as it was too weak to be any use to him. He then smirked as Ranma slowly stood up, her tail now waging back and forth, indicating her mood. Slowly, she raised her head, opening her eyes and focusing on the monster. She began to yell. "For hurting my Ranma, you must now DIE! HELLS' FURY CHARGE!"

The blast struck where the monster had been standing, the monster now had jumped into the air, expecting Ranma to rush him.

He didn't expect the tiger-woman to stay where she was, a ball of black ki in her left hand and a ball of white ki in her right hand. "NOW DIE! BIPOLAR CANNON!" She brought the two balls together, sending out a continuous stream of grey ki energy, which struck the monster. The Senshi cringed as they heard it scream, Mercury watching as the monster's humungous energy signature slowly disappeared, until it was gone. The other girls had then followed the path of the blast, noticing it had removed the top portion of a transmitter tower.

"Way to go Ranma!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"BIPOLAR SHOT!" A quick burst of grey energy came out, slamming into Uranus and knocking her into the side of a car. Before anyone knew what was happening, they saw Ranma standing in front of the downed Senshi, red ki extending from the hand she had raised above Uranus. "Now what was that about Ranma being a freak?"

Uranus looked into Ranma's eyes, now completely red, instead of the usual blue she had seen the last time he had changed. The smirk on her face indicated she was enjoying this.

But then the ki disappeared from her hand, and the cat woman took three steps back, grabbing her head and howling in pain. When she raised it again, Uranus saw that the eyes had returned to blue. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ranma then jumped onto one of the neighboring buildings and disappeared.

By now the other Senshi had awaken from their stupor at seeing Ranma attack Uranus, and ran to their friend. Saturn and Moon immediately began to heal her, while the others began to wonder what had happened. Jupiter turned to Pluto. "Pluto, what the hell was that about?"

Pluto turned back towards the roof Ranma had leapt towards. "I don't know; there wasn't anything in the Gates of Time about that. But I will find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma stayed in the fetal position on the roof, several miles from the battle, her body making odd twitching movements, her eyes looking at nothing in particular, as if focusing on a point light years away.

Her mind was a different story.

Inside her mind was currently represented by a forest. Ranma, in male form, stood between several large trees. "Damn it Ranko, come out here now!"

But the forest stayed silent, Ranma stood fuming at what his "other self" had nearly done to Sailor Uranus. He had hoped to keep Ranko away from them, keep her existence a secret. But that wasn't possible anymore. He knew they would search for him now, perhaps call him on that communicator thing they had given him, they would want answers; answers he wasn't sure how to give, let alone explain.

He strained his senses to their max and beyond, an easy trick in this pseudo-landscape, trying to locate her with no avail. When Cologne had first began to train him, she helped create this place, so that he could practice in the dreamscape, grow stronger and faster with practice of years being done while in a single meditation session or a night's sleep.

He had designed this world, bit by bit, to be the perfect place for him to run to when he needed to be alone.

That was when the only place she could be in this world hit him.

Taking off through the woods, he knew where Ranko would be now.

He found her where he knew she would be, the same place he would go when he had something disturbing happen to him, the shore along a large lake. She was there, tossing stones into the water, watching them skip across to the other side, before closing her eyes, summoning the stone back into her hands through will, and repeating.

"Ranko."

She turned, seeing him, the anger in his eyes. She immediately got to her feet in a cat stance; slowly backing away, fear strongly showing itself in her eyes. "Please don't hurt me, please don't lock me away, I'll be good, just don't make me be alone anymore."

Ranma's anger softened, but not by much. "Stop moving and come here NOW!"

She slowly stood up, her face lowering to the ground, tears beginning to fall. She made her way over to him, standing in front of him, waiting for the yelling, waiting to be sent back into her prison.

"Ranko, why'd you attack Uranus?"

"She called you a freak."

"That was no reason to attack her. You saved our lives when you destroyed that demon, but still, there was no reason to attack her." Ranma thought he heard her mumble something, and decided he was tired of her games. "Listen, if you have something to say, SAY IT! I am tired of feeling like you are more unstable than me."

She looked at him, rage now playing across her face. "What gives you the right to judge me!? You can't even make up your own fucking mind about what you are and what you will be!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You still think you are completely human, you still think you are Ranma Saotome, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. You still think you're human. Well guess what, you aren't human anymore. I'm not human anymore. You still think you can be that egotistical, arrogant teen that you were before Jusenkyo; you still think we have a chance to be human again. Well wise up, Jusenkyo can't touch us anymore, Cologne said so. We are locked as cat-people from here till eternity. The best we can hope for are separate bodies. I don't give a damn about being a cat-girl; I don't care if I was created because of magic. All I care about is life; about living outside this dream world you keep locking me in, about having my own future.

"What are you anyway? You insist on living in the human world, you insist on following their laws, their honor. Well, that doesn't stop you from denying my existence, my right to live. It sure as hell doesn't stop you from denying your feline side, from hiding in the shadows, afraid of what people will think. You only reveal yourself when the need is too great for a cloaked figure to do the job.

"You want to know the real reason why you can't seem to be stable, why you are always acting weird. It isn't because of me, it's because of YOU! It's because you keep denying yourself, you keep denying who and what we are, you keep fighting a side of yourself you can never defeat, always struggling against it until one day it will overwhelm you and devour you, until one day the cat instincts grow too strong and you cease even being human in mind, just a cat with human attributes.

"Then you know what, you'll be locked that way, never coming back. You'll just be a mindless beast until someone kills you. You'll be gone, and I…I…I'll be all alone again. I'll lose my brother and I will be all alone and I don't want to be alone anymore brother, I don't want to lose you to the madness, I don't want to lose the only family I have, the only person who cares about me. I don't want to lose what little I have."

She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him, crying her eyes out. She had always hid her feelings, hid her views of their life, always afraid that if she told him any of it, he would just lock her up longer, refuse to speak to her in his meditations or his dreams. She was afraid he would leave her alone forever.

Until she felt him wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry Ranko, but I've been human all my life. Neither of us have much of an idea of what you would have looked like as a human, let alone whether or not you would even exist without the curses. That is not to say I hate you little sister, but I am worried about you. Can you honestly say that you have enough control over your instincts not to attack and try to kill the next person who calls us freaks, who insult us for being different?"

Ranko meekly gave a small no.

"You have to remember sis, this is a human world, and we have to act like them."

"But why can't you accept that we are not human?"

"I do."

"No you don't, you constantly hide behind that cloak, always afraid to tell people the truth. You only revealed yourself to the Tendo girls because you wanted them to reject you; you wanted them to want nothing to do with you. You only revealed yourself to the Senshi because you only wanted to fight that demon, you didn't care what they thought, and part of you wanted them to reject you as well. The only time you even acted happy while in daylight and not hiding was with the Amazons, and that was only because they knew of Jusenkyo's magic. Face it; you are as happy as I've ever known you to be fighting those monsters, running across the rooftops at night. Being at peace with yourself makes you happy, so why do you hide when you can be happy?"

"I don't know."

"I do. It's because you are afraid that if they see you, they'll act like those people we ran across in China and on the way here. You're afraid they will see you as a demon and attack, and that you might have to hurt them. Well guess what, we shouldn't care. They take every chance to kill us, and our cat sides demand vengeance. If they attack, we simply hurt them so they don't do it again. If they try and attack with innocents about, we eliminate them, since they care no more for our life than that of a bystander."

Ranma tightened his hug. "We can't take a life Ranko, it just isn't right."

"Ranma, if the choice came down to it, you know we would make it, quicker with animal instincts. I accepted that fact. Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not a killer."

"Are you a killer if you kill the person trying to kill you, are you a killer for defending yourself and innocents from a psycho who wants them dead, are you a killer for stopping evil without mercy? No, you merely have to do the right thing."

"Was attacking Uranus the right thing?"

"No, it wasn't. But dealing with emotions in here is easier than out there. You know when I have to take over like that; I end up being more prone to violence than in here. I'm just not use to switching with you for control like that. It's the same reason why you run away the minute you get control back, you're afraid you might not be able to stop hurting them."

Ranma noticed she had stopped crying, her hidden frustrations now gone. He understood her feelings, her reactions, it was a part of them that was always on, always connected, a part he had heard that a few real twins shared.

Cologne had explained the other aspect to him months before. She had explained that if they switched places, if Ranko took control, she would be disorientated, added to the cat instincts, let's just say that an injured animal is truly the most dangerous. When Ranma reasserted himself, he often used all of his will to flee the scene, afraid what he might do as well.

"I forgive you Ranko, Uranus might not, but I do."

He wouldn't lock her away again, but he could only stand her being co-conscious with him for so long, watching his world, talking in his mind.

But for her, those few hours helped her remain sane, remain willing to live.

What right did he have to take them away?

He just hoped Cologne would show up soon with an answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm really sorry Ranma. I just didn't want them to hurt you. I always want you to be happy._

_Its OK Ranko. But you have to remember, we have to operate by human rules, by human standards. We are too far beyond even those Senshi to not act carefully. I don't care if that blond bitch thinks I am a freak. I don't care if they hate my damn guts. What I do care about is making certain my sister isn't a killer._

_I understand brother. _

Ranma continued along the road, glad he had hidden another cloak in his personal pocket. _I am glad Mousse was able to teach me the basics._ If not for that cloak, Ranma would have to be trying to find a way back to Nerima in broad daylight. It is easy to roof-hop in the night, but in the daylight, people tend to look at you.

And if they send a cat-man or cat-woman, they tend to react; they react in bad and very perverse ways.

_If we ever find out whoever gave those perverts the idea that my female side was something called a poke-girl, I will beat them to hell and back!_

But here she was just walking, in her hands a large beach umbrella she had bought just seven minutes prior, during a lull in the storm that had started as he neared the Juuban Ward border with Nerima. Sure she was female at the moment, but she still wanted to be dry.

It was then that a very strong, very demanding smell caught her feline nose.

It was food.

It was okonomiyaki!

She made her way to the food cart, being attended to by a young woman; scents don't lie, dressed as a man. "Hello sugar, what would you like?"

Ranma got under the overhang on top of the cart, made to keep the patrons dry why they ate. Carefully folding the umbrella, she placed it at the side. "I'll have three house specials and a cup of hot water please?"

"Sure thing sugar. That will be about ¥ 2,000."

Ranma placed the money on the counter, the rest of what she had stored in her emergency cloak, the rest having been spent on her new oversized umbrella. As the cook set out the cup of water, Ranma took it, opened her cloak a little, and poured the water in, changing back into a guy. The cook, who had not seen it, thought that her patron was a little shorter than what he appeared to be now, but dismissed it. "So what are you doing out in the storm sugar? And what is the deal with the cloak and beach umbrella?"

"The cloak is because of a medical condition. The umbrella is because I don't like to get wet. And I am in the storm because I was helping some new friends out, and got caught."

The cook looked at the guy, noticing how sad the voice seemed. _He must have had a bad day, especially with whatever medical condition requires him to hide behind a cloak. _"Well sugar, my name's Ukyo Kuonji. What's yours?"

Ranma's head shot up. "I knew an Ukyo, but he was a boy I met about a decade ago, not a girl. You any relation? He had a father and they ran a cart just like this one."

The cook finished placing the three okonomiyaki when her head now shot up. "Are you Ranma Saotome?" The look on her face promised pain.

It was something Ranma was used to.

"I once was, but that was another lifetime ago, back when I was still normal."

The girl pulled out a giant spatula from behind her back. "Now, after all these years, I can get my revenge for you leaving me on the side of the road."

Ranma just started to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Ukyo moved to the other side of the cart, standing to the side of her target, her battle spatula ready to come down on Ranma.

But Ranma just shook his head. "No Ucchan, if my pops screwed you over, then it ain't funny. It's an inside joke really, that you think you can do something to me that will make my life worse. Besides Ucchan, why'd you want to come with us?"

"You expect me to believe you don't know?"

Ranma just stood, scratching his head through the cloak. "Sorry, I ain't got a clue; after all I thought you were a boy not a girl. But believe me, whatever happened to you afterwards, you were way better off."

The rage playing on her face showed, but due to the storm, there was no one in the park to witness this scene save the cloaked figure in front of her. "We were engaged, my father's cart was the dowry. I was supposed to go with you. When you assholes left me behind, my father made me live my life as a boy. I spent ten years looking for you to get my revenge. How could what happened to you be any worse than my hell?"

Ranma placed his hands at his side, quickly closing the distance between him and Ukyo. "You want to see what could have happened to you, what has made my life a hell few can touch and make worse!" Ranma lowered the hood of the cloak, and then removed the black hood that hid his face. He listened as Ukyo gasped and dropped her battle spatula.

"Ranchan…what…how?" Her hands went to his head, feeling for the ears on the side that should have been there, and then feeling the ears on the top of his head that were there. He opened his mouth for her, showing the longer canines.

He touched her hands, lowering them. "Ucchan, shortly after we left you, my pops put me through some training that made me deathly afraid of cats. He sold me more times than I can remember to feed his belly, to appease his own needs while I suffered. Then a few months ago in China, he dragged me to a cursed training ground, where if you fall into a spring, you take on the appearance of whatever drowned in those springs. The first one he knocked me into was the Spring of Drowned Girl, so whenever I come into contact with cold water. Then the idiot knocked me into the Spring of Drowned Cat. If you're wet from one spring and fall into another, it mixes with both forms. You can imagine how close I came to permanently being insane thanks to both my fear of cats and being turned into a cat-man or cat-woman depending on the water around me."

Ukyo could only look on as Ranma released her hands.

"Ucchan, the last few months truly have been hell for me. Every time someone would see me and not know about the curses, they would chase me down to kill me, thinking I was a demon or worse. Is that the type of life you wanted to lead? Do you want to be constantly looked at as a freak of nature, as something someone should fear at any cost? Trust me, living as a boy was a small price to pay, but at least you are still human, at least you still have a chance to live a normal life, assuming you don't let your father ruin it like mine did."

Ukyo did the only thing her mind would allow her to do.

She hugged her old friend for all he was worth.

"Ucchan…need…air…dying…now…bright light."

Ukyo immediately released him and helped him back to his seat, she herself running quickly behind the counter to make him another special. "Ranchan, I can't say I know what to do now. My father told me I couldn't come back unless I killed you and Genma or unless I became a Saotome."

Ranma just shook his head, eating the food quickly before replacing the facial mask and the hood. "Well, I am as good as dead, though I would let you kill the stupid panda. I guess I can adopt you as a sister, so that way the idiot couldn't sell you like he did me. That would make you a Saotome."

Ukyo was about to ask about the panda remarks, but was more distracted with Ranma's last remark. "But only a clan head could officially adopt me."

"I will be the head when we kill the panda, not like my mother is still alive. You want to come over tonight and help me with it; it can be a brother/sister bonding activity."

She couldn't say no to that idea. Ranma gave Ukyo the address to the Tendo Dojo, and told her he would head home and prepare for her arrival, indicating he wanted to hear all about her life, though she admitted his stories would be much more interesting.

Grabbing his umbrella and taking a quick look around to make certain that there was no one watching, he lifted up his facial mask quickly to give Ukyo a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight little sister."

And with that, Ranma left her again. But this time, she knew she was going to see him again.

But even the promise of having her become a sister did not stop her from blushing, or wondering how he had cut through her anger so quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma continued to walk down the street, towards one of the many parks in Nerima. Back now in male form thanks to the hot water from Ucchan, he was feeling better, but still upset at himself, and not only for his small part apparently in causing Ukyo to lose so much. He knew it wasn't Ranko's fault she was so overprotective. He knew she cared for him, at the very least like a sister for a brother, at the very most in ways that even now made the cat-man blush redder than the hair of his female side.

But this war was continuing. He knew that Cologne had promised to find a way to separate the two sides, an odd request from him, especially when she had confirmed that the curse had actually seemed to create a separate personality.

But was Ranko just a personality?

Maybe she was more; maybe she even had a soul?

But without a way to separate her, without a way to make certain that he was retained in the male body and she was retained in the female body such options and thoughts made no sense to have.

So for now, he was forced to cage her, keep her under wraps, keep her hidden in his mind, until he could free her.

But the main reason; he had to make sure she was ready to not kill those who provoked her. She needed to learn how to act with kindness.

But then what? Would she actually enjoy living as a cat-girl? Sure, she would only have the fleeting image of what her human body would have looked like; the last thing Ranma saw before his pops knocked him into the Spring of Drowned Cat, his own reflection. For her, a body of her own would be heaven, even if it wasn't completely human.

Not that that was an option for him. Even without the female body, his body would always be that, his body. He knew he would never again look 100 human. That wasn't to say he was upset with his new body, at least it was close to human. It just hurt to even look in a mirror, to be reminded of what he would never see again.

So Ranma continued on, ignoring the stares of people seeing a man in a full body cloak carrying a six foot beach umbrella during a rain storm, with one hand.

"Bwee bwee."

"Meow."

Ranma stopped and turned; his eyes catching a backpack that was propped up against some rocks. Underneath it, protected somewhat from the rain, was a small black pig with a yellow tiger bandana and a purple haired cat with small bells hanging from her fur, both soaked from apparently being caught in the rain. As he walked over and his umbrella covered the pack, the two animals walked out, looking at the person who had come to assist them. He bent down, looking at them. "You two really shouldn't be out in this weather. It ain't safe." With that, he noticed a large blue umbrella on the backpack. _That's weird, I wonder if whoever left it here is planning on coming back to get it. _Trying to lift it, Ranma immediately realized who had made it. "Well, I guess Ryoga did need a new one after her gave me his red one at Jusenkyo."

Upon hearing this, the black piglet jumped onto the backpack, constantly making noise until Ranma picked him up. "What's the matter little one?" It wasn't until the wind shifted slightly that Ranma caught a whiff of the pig's scent. At first, the smell of the wet piglet blocked out any others, but then Ranma caught something that made his mouth drop open; not that one could tell due to the cloth covering all but his eyes. "RYOGA?!"

The piglet merely nodded its head. "Bwee bwee bwee bwee bwee bwee bwee bwee bwee bwee bwee!"

"Ryoga, you do realize I can't understand a word you are saying?"

The pig looked down. "Bwee."

The cat hoped up next, allowing Ranma to catch its scent. "Shampoo, why are you a cat?"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow."

"Shampoo, I don't understand cat either."

"Meow," the cat said in a sad tone.

Ranma quickly put the backpack on, glad that his cloak would keep it from soaking through and turning him back into a girl, the Jusenkyo animals nestled in his free arm which held them against his chest, he took off towards the dojo, hoping to get his friends some hot water, and hear how someone he kept from getting cursed once ended up doing it again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	5. Hunt for Self Discovery

**Chapter 5**

**Hunt for Self Discovery**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Ranma's attacks:

Due to his doubly cursed nature, Ranma is unable to utilize such chi based moves as the Möko Takabisha. Instead, Cologne has taught him to utilize pure ki attacks. There are as follows:

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CANNON: a continuous shot of pure positive ki.

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CHARGE: a quick shot of positive ki

HELL'S FURY CANNON: a continuous shot of negative ki

HELL'S FURY CHARGE: a quick shot of negative ki

BIPOLAR SHOT: a quick shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand

BIPLOAR CANNON: a continuous shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand

This is due to both the dual nature of Ranma's Jusenkyo curses as well as the personality of Ranko disrupting his ability to try and channel emotion based chi attacks. However, such moves as the Hiryü Shöten Ha and the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken work as they require ki to enhance as well as perform; pure ki to enhance the speed as well as the conflict between hot and cold ki. The next chapter will go into more detail about this subject.

Dreamscape: a false world created by Ranma in his mind with the help of Cologne. Its purpose is to both provide a training ground for Ranma where time is not an option (weeks of dreaming can be fit into a single night's sleep), as well as a place for Ranko to exist without being alone or locked away in Ranma's mind. Though he may perfect training methods in the dreamscape, he will only acquire the ki aspects of them. He will need to practice in reality to gain the physical aspects of this training. As a result, dreamscape training in the Bakusai Tenketsu will only help Ranma see the breaking points, but will not help him earn the toughness also acquired with the training for this technique

* * *

Okay folks, the new numbers are:

Akane - 5

Hotaru - 26

Setsuna - 21

Nabiki - 11

Kasumi - 12

Ami - 9

Minako - 8

Ukyo - 3

Ranko - 4

Makato - 6

Rei - 2

Artimis/Luna (reincarnated child) - 1

Natsune or Kurumi - 2

All Senshi - 1

Anyone but Akane - 1

Sailor Past - 3

No past - 4

Love Triangle - 7

Well, Ranko has settled down and hopes of being Ranma's new sister. Ukyo has stopped crying about no one loving her, but Makato seems to think she is her old sempai, so there is a story there the other Senshi are looking forward to hearing. Akane is just upset that a good bit of people want Ranma to have more than one love interest, usually including two Senshi and one of her sisters, but everyone believes she is just pissed because she isn't mentioned as an option in those. Unfortunately, this has resulted in her being chased by Kuno, so everyone is happier save her. Uranus and Neptune have pulled Setsuna aside to explain some fun she could have with Ranko since they'll be separate, but seem to insist Ranma be a "one-woman man" for their daughter – even though Uranus is staring at Ranko and Neptune is staring at Ranma.

I won't even bother telling you what Nodoka and Queen Serenity are doing, but safe to say the cat-Saotome's won't like it

Keep voting. I haven't decided how I wish the meeting to go between mother and son, as well as whom and how many loves Ranma will have. But I already have the idea about what Setsuna saw that made her try her hardest to get Ranma to be an ally.

* * *

Pluto began to once again pull herself from the misty floor of the dimension where the Gates of Time were located; her constitution being tested at what she was seeing. She had learned from her earlier mistake about not having enough information on Ranma's life to accurately guess what he would do.

A mistake that almost cost Uranus her life.

So she steadied herself, having created a small time warp so that she would be able to observe all of Ranma's life, without too much time passing in the real world. She had decided to do this, because Haruka was now steaming about them needing to try and defeat the demon cat.

But after seeing Ranma's life to this point in her studies, she was quite amazed that Ranma wasn't already killing. She had barely been able to contain her last meal when the Nekoken training played before her. A strong desire to kill Genma then, and even now in the present, was a hard urge to fight back. The tears that followed as she watched the worthless ass sell his son time and again reinforced the idea, making it difficult not to kill him and claim that the man was a threat to Crystal Tokyo.

But she couldn't do that. She could no more change Ranma's past than that of the Silver Millennium. Despite everything, Ranma was a warrior that was needed now, the way he was.

Besides, it wasn't the father that was the biggest threat to Crystal Tokyo. And they were hardly in the position to fight a threat even bigger than their new enemy should Ranma move against them as well.

She steadied herself and turned towards a video camera. She had talked Ami into letting her borrow it—for making a montage of Ranma's life—hoping to make Haruka understand that Ranma wasn't the enemy. The future she had seen when Ranma became involved demanded that they become friends, allies at the least. And with a new darkness approaching, attacking the innocent, could they really afford not to?

Strange, though, that this darkness could come up with monsters that could easily defeat the Senshi and who had no interest in life force energy. In fact, the last one seemed more intent on eliminating Ranma than the Senshi.

Why?

_If they send more monsters like that, even with Ranma's help the Senshi will be killed._

_We need Ranma's assistance and help if we are to survive._

_If Crystal Tokyo is to survive._

But she had just reached the point in Ranma's life at which he had fallen into the second spring. So far, there had been no indication as to show why he had reacted that way after defeating the monster. In all appearances, Ranma should have been cocky and calm even after facing death like that.

'_For hurting my Ranma, you must now DIE!' _

The words that Ranma had yelled out made little sense. _It was almost like there was someone else speaking for him. But who? And why haven't I seen anything about them? I scanned his whole stay inside the Amazon Village, and with the exception of a meditation accident with the Elder Khu Lon, there was nothing to suggest anything like this had happened before._

_But Ranma knew! And when he took control again, he fled._

_Ranma Saotome, we will have a discussion about this at school tomorrow—assuming Kuno can keep clothed for that length of time and no monsters interfere. _

So she just stood back, watching those events play themselves out, hoping to find an answer to take to the others before they decided to seek these answers on their own; facing a Ranma who might very well kill them before the monsters and new enemy did.

* * *

"Is you okay, Honored Sir?"

The guide had just fished Ranma out of the second pool; being careful not to touch the near victim for fear that he would be cursed as well. Ranma was on the ground, clothes soaked, in cat-female body, coughing up water. Her body had been severely weakened from the second pool, her mind assaulted with immense pain of the second transformation. The magic of Jusenkyo allowed for a person to survive one transformation curse. Though the guide had heard rumors of others mixing new curses, it was always done later, with no previous water from the first spring anywhere near them.

But two curses in under a minute would put unbelievable stress on the body, changing it in ways the curses were never meant to. Jusenkyo ensured that those cursed could survive such transformations, its chaotic magic negating the laws of nature as need be. But to tamper with such magic as the boy had been forced into, even the guide knew that magic used for purposes other than what was intended could be disastrous.

The cat-woman before him was proof of that.

"Honored Sir, you still live, yes?" He took off his coat, placing it over the cat-girl.

"I…I think so." Ranma coughed again, forcing more water out of his—or rather her—lungs. She remembered climbing out of the first pool after opening her gi and seeing that she now had breasts. When she had stood up again, she had sworn she would chase her father and rip him apart for this betrayal—for destroying her manhood over a stupid training exercise—only to be met with a cheap shot from her new panda/father.

The worthless panda hadn't even stayed to help his son/daughter. The moment Ranma had been knocked into the second spring, he had run, despite Ranma's screaming for help; that the pain was too much.

Her father had abandoned her to die.

Truth be told, the pain was intense enough for Ranma to desire death—to eliminate the pain, the suffering, of losing his very identity.

For what Genma has done now…

There would be vengeance.

But for the life of her, she couldn't understand why he had run away.

"AAAHHH!"

Ranma looked up to see someone falling off the cliff above the pools. _No, if he falls in, he'll be cursed!_ Not caring about her own safety, she removed the coat, placing it in front of herself, and launched towards the boy, colliding in mid-air with the coat between them and hoping that her momentum would carry over the pool.

It worked, though the landing was rough.

"Um, thank you, ma'am!"

Ranma looked over, seeing the guide coming up beside her and the boy in front of her. "Ryoga, is that you?"

"Huh, you know me?" He was confused; he had never recalled seeing a cat girl before.

"Sorry Ryoga. Even if you are a pain sometimes, you don't deserve to get cursed. Sorry I missed you at the fight, but I waited three days before pops dragged me to China. You should have let me lead you to that lot behind your house. It would have been easier."

The words came too clear for the Lost Boy. "RANMA?"

"Sorry, man. Guess I changed a little." It was the last thing she said before she passed out.

"Honored Sir is very lucky. This Honored Sir kept you from falling into Spring of Drowned Piglet. Very tragic tale of little piglet who drowned in it twelve hundred years ago. Now every time someone fall in…"

"Would you be quiet? What happened to Ranma?" Ryoga was beginning to become frantic.

"No worry, sir. Effects of springs reversed with hot water, but change back when hit with cold water."

"It better!" Ryoga picked up his friend, now much lighter than he would have thought and now covered once again in the guide's coat, and followed the guide to his hut, forcing his mind not to wander to anything else except following the man in front of him. No matter what he thought of Ranma, he didn't deserve this.

_Besides, he prevented me from becoming a piglet after that damn panda knocked me off the cliff.

* * *

_

Ranma felt a wave of pain and nausea pass through his body as he tried to sit up, questioning why he couldn't see, let alone what had happened to him.

"Ranma, I'd keep the blindfold on if I were you."

The man in question lay back down, trying to once again ignore the pain. _That sounded like Ryoga!_ It was then that the experiences at the Cursed Springs began to play out through his mind. "Damn! Man, I was hoping that cursed spring shit was a bad dream. Ryoga, I take it my worthless Pops is still missing and presumed stupid?"

He could hear his friend chuckling; a strange sound to hear from someone who constantly said he would pound your ass into the ground. "Yeah, the bastard knocked me off that cliff and you saved me. I suppose I can forgive you for half the bread you took for that. I'd prefer not to be a little piglet."

It was Ranma's turn to chuckle. "Good thing, man. Judging by my voice, I assume I ain't a female anymore?"

The Guide finally decided to speak. "No, sir. Curse of Spring of Drowned Girl reversed with hot water, but return with cold water. Other curse not so lucky."

Ranma's mouth lost its laugh, turning to a deep scowl. "I take it that's the reason I can't take off the blindfold?"

"Yeah, man. Not unless you want to freak out and probably kill us." Ryoga tried to make the statement sound humorous, but doubted that Ranma would accept that truth without a full story. "Before you ask what it is, I should fill you in. You're lucky I speak Mandarin so the guide could tell me everything. So let me tell you before you ask any questions, okay?"

Ranma could only nod, before returning his head back to the pillow.

"Okay. It seems that when your dumbass father knocked you into the second spring; it must have warped the Jusenkyo magic that creates the curses—painfully from what I was told. The result of this warping is that the second curse was overlaid on your normal and cursed forms. So you should be thankful that the Drowned Girl Spring was the first stop and not the second."

Ranma could only agree to that. He could only guess what that would have been like, to be part man/part woman in his usual form. Claiming to be the best male fighter out there wouldn't mean much if he had both an innie and an outie. But what could the second spring have been that would be worse…than… "Ryoga, it's what I think it is, isn't it? The second spring, I mean."

"Afraid so, man. But if it's any help, you won't have to worry about them anymore, since you're now the biggest, baddest one of them out there."

Ryoga moved back as Ranma got up from the bed, removing the blindfold. "Mirror! I wanna see what that bastard did to me, NOW!" The guide pointed to a small mirror on the wall and Ranma quickly went to it. He was happy to see his face didn't protrude out any farther than it had before, and no whiskers were present. But his ears had shifted to the top of his head, and he now had a tail flapping behind his naked body—a body that was now covered with a layer of black fur.

Even if the Nekoken didn't exist in him, Ranma did the only sane and rational thing his mind would allow him to do in such a situation: he fainted.

"Well, that went well."

Ryoga turned towards the guide. "You have no idea how lucky we are right now. Let's get him back to the bed and start cooking. I doubt he'll be up to taking care of himself for the next few days." _Ranma, please don't slip into it.

* * *

_

A small campfire lit the campsite. While Ryoga was upset that Ranma had tied a piece of rope around both their waists, he had to admit he couldn't afford to have them separated. If he got lost, it could be weeks before he found his cursed friend again; and by that time, Genma; would be dead. "So, Ranma, are you feelings a little calmer?"

The cat-man poked the fire; stirring the embers and sending sparks into the night sky. A small smile appeared on his face, spreading wider and nearly causing Ryoga to lose his own control over the fear coursing through him at the changes Ranma had mentally gone through. "Yes, you could say that. I've thought of a few more things I can do to Pops for his recent actions. I gotta be careful though; hate for him to bleed to death before I can get my payback."

Ryoga was beginning to become worried. This new Ranma was nothing like the old one, most likely the result of the Nekoken messing with his mind. "Man, you gotta calm down. I know he totally screwed you over; and you have every right to make his life hell, but killing him ain't it. How's he gonna learn anything if he's dead?" He was putting his last chance of talking some sense into Ranma tonight with that quote, something he remembered seeing some redhead in a bright green suit say when he wandered into a movie theater a few years ago. Truth be told, he didn't want his friend to kill anyone, as it would just force Ranma deeper into this mindset.

"I don't care, Ryoga." The evil smile on Ranma's face stayed as he continued to poke the fire. "Pops has done nothing but make my life a living hell. He abandoned me at Jusenkyo because he knew, the moment I found out what the second spring did to me, I would kill him. I would so hate to disappoint him."

Ryoga shyed away when Ranma began to laugh.

"Don't worry, Ryoga, I ain't gonna hurt you. Pops is all I care about. I won't rest until that bastard panda is six feet under for what he did to me. I lost everything because the bastard couldn't read Mandarin; couldn't learn about what he was dragging me into. I ain't letting him get away with it no more. Now he pays for everything."

Ryoga gulped loudly, feeling the anger pouring off Ranma. "Then what?"

"Then I leave." The smile faded from his face, as if the reminder that when he was done was enough to show what little hope he had left at a normal life. "Maybe there's someone around here that'll take me in. That guide said there was a tribe of bird people and some other animal-people like me. I can join them for a while. But I still need to kill Pops first and worry about the rest later."

He turned to his Eternally Lost companion. "Maybe we can stick together, Ryoga. That Musk tribe—I think was what he called them—would take the both of us in. Your fangs would be enough proof that you have a little wolf in you."

Ryoga turned away from Ranma and back to the fire, trying to figure a way out of his friend's plan. But it seemed Ranma's only focus that kept him from slipping completely into the Nekoken was his burning desire to kill Genma Saotome.

_Kami-sama help the panda, because Hell is riding after him.

* * *

_

Xian Pu slowly pulled herself from the seat in front of the outside table, still reeling from the victory feast last night. _I should never have trusted Baa Bur and her "special" victory punch. I swear that woman could make water into liquor._ She started rubbing her head and pouring herself a glass of warm water that had been left out last night.

As she sipped the water, trying to ease her hangover, she turned towards the village to see many of the other Amazons awakening from the festivities last night. _It would seem this tournament will end like the others, people hoping they didn't make any new co-wives or co-husbands._ She had to smile at that. She had remembered when one of her friends met her after the last tournament, telling her how she now had two new mothers and a new daddy.

"COME BACK HERE, OLD MAN, AND DIE LIKE THE BASTARD ANIMAL YOU ARE!"

She turned towards the entrance path of the village, understanding that she had heard Japanese, but not understanding what was said. She spit out the water thinking it more of Baa Bur's special mix, as a panda came running into the village on its back paws. Following behind was what looked like a cross between a male – a well-built male in her mind – and a cat, who was carrying two backpacks and another male with fangs? _Aiyah, I will never drink anything other than water and juice as long as I live!_

The panda ran to the tournament log, placing its back against it, fear etched on its face. The cat-man set the backpacks down, as well as the fanged-boy, before cutting a rope that held the two together. By this time, Khu Lon had made her way near her great-granddaughter. "Xian Pu, what is going on?"

Xian Pu shook her head. "Elder, you see them as well? Thank the gods, I thought I was hallucinating."

"Ranma, don't kill him, man! You ain't a murderer!"

"Forget it, Ryoga. He dies today!"

Khu Lon stared at the two, now having names to go with them. _The cat-man obviously has been to Jusenkyo, even the Musk do not retain such animal qualities with their breeding – though I have never seen a curse like this before. Perhaps I haven't been kept as up-to-date on the new springs as possible. The panda must be responsible for the one known as Ranma for being the way he is now. _"Child, instruct the other Amazons to avoid this fight. I wish to see this play out more before we interfere."

"Yes great-grandmother." Xian Pu ran off to inform the others, who were already gathering weapons to face the demon.

The panda, meanwhile, had pulled a kettle of water from nowhere – something he had been preparing when Ranma found him – and poured it over his head, changing him back to his human form. "Stupid boy, you should be prepared to sacrifice anything for the art. Now, you don't have to fear cats and slipping into the Nekoken!"

_Nekoken!_ Khu Lon was beginning to understand how bad this could get. It meant, not only had the child been afraid of cats before his transformation, he may have been sent into madness afterwards. And if he killed the man with the Shonmaoniichuan curse, what would stop him afterwards? She knew of too many failed cases of where Nekoken survivors had simply become mindless killing machines, and it appeared that only the cat-man's thoughts of revenge were keeping his mind focused enough to avoid that. _I'll have to wait for an opportunity to render him immobile or unconscious. It would be folly to let him leave untrained. Maybe Happi didn't take what we know of the technique so we can help the poor child._

_Who knows? Depending on what he does to his friend, maybe we can keep him as an ally._

"Old man, you took my humanity and my manhood away a few days ago. I at least owe it to you to take your life in exchange! Besides, I ain't seen you sacrifice anything for the art except what belonged to me!" By now, Ranma had a near feral grin on his face, his hands at his side, a deep animalistic growl coming from his throat. But everyone was staring at what was coming out of those hands: easily two-feet-long, red ki claws. "I am going to cut you apart, bit by pathetic bit, and leave you for the birds to peck apart."

Genma by now was quite frantic. Even his wife had never had that look on her face. _He really wants to kill me! That ungrateful little girl, I'll have to make him respect me!_ Unleashing his forbidden techniques was the only way Genma knew he had a chance to win. "Kijin Raishü Dan!" Genma leapt up, releasing a vacuum blade at Ranma, hoping to show the boy how useless his attempts at killing his father would be.

All were amazed when Ranma simply stood there smiling, giving the others the appearance he wanted to die. Before the blade could hit, Ranma brought up his claws, blocking the blade and being pushed back a few inches. All continued to stare in awe as Ranma held the attack at bay until it dissipated. "Is that the only attack you've kept hidden from me, old man? Well, let me see what I can do with it. Nekoken Kijin Raishü Dan!" Ranma flung his blades forward, releasing them from his hands and watching as the spun towards Genma.

Genma may be slow witted, but even he knew enough to dodge the ten vacuum blades coming at him. As he leapt aside, he saw the blades cut into the tournament log and its supporting poles, slicing them like butter. _Damn, how did the boy get powerful enough to do that?_ "Umisen-Ken!" Genma cloaked himself in the shadows, hoping to be able to sneak around Ranma and attack him.

However, he forgot exactly whom and what he was fighting.

Ranma, after seeing his father disappear, closed his eyes and tried to locate him by sense of smell and sound. He could hear Genma's near-silent foot steps, his heart beating fast to try and cope with the stress of being hunted by his own cursed son. He could smell the stink of sweat pouring off the man. _Nice trick at being able to hide your form and ki, old man, but it won't help you against an animal!_ "Another good trick. Let me try. Umisen-Ken!" Ranma began to fade from the view of the others.

Ryoga was standing there stunned. He knew Ranma could pick up tricks by seeing them a few times, but now he was seeing a trick once and repeating it. _Damn, if I use my Iron Cloth technique to stop him, he'll copy it and use it right against me. How the hell can I stop him?_

Khu Lon and the rest of the Amazons had similar thoughts. These outsider males were fierce combatants, and if they weren't cursed – or in Genma's case severely obese and obviously stupid – they would grab them up. But for now, they stood back and waited until the elder told them to interfere.

They only had a few seconds each to contemplate what they could do to stop the rampaging cat-man before they witnessed Genma appear out of thin air, flying towards the remains of the tournament log. Ranma soon appeared a few feet away from where Genma had first returned. "Old man, if that's all you got, then I should kill you now; you ain't anymore use to me." Ranma cracked his knuckles, the evil grin returning to his face, before flinging his arms down and allowing the ki claws to quickly return to his hand.

By now, Genma was sweating bullets, and not just from the recent battle with Ranma they had while hidden with the Umisen-Ken. Now his son was marching towards him, claws extended ready to end his life. Genma began launching as many vacuum blades as he could, hope to at least injure his son and run away. But Ranma used his claws and batted them away, leaving several cuts in the ground beside him. Finally, in an act of desperation, Genma launched a quick kick at his son, hoping that when Ranma would duck, it would give Genma enough time to run for his life.

Ranma merely stepped aside from the kick and quickly countered with a punch to Genma's forehead, sending the overweight man back into the cut up logs and knocking him out.

"That's it, old man. So much for the great skills of Genma Saotome. Say hello to Mom on the other side." Ranma raised his fists, ready to send his ten Nekoken Kijin Raishü Dan to finish off his father, when he felt a tap on his neck. He tried to turn around to attack the person who dared interrupt his vengeance, but noticed his world growing dark.

The Elder quickly turned towards Ryoga, slowing her breath after sedating the poor cat-boy with a shiatsu point. "Now, child, I expect you to tell me everything that has happened to this boy. NOW!"

* * *

Ranma slowly awoke, his hand quickly going to his forehead, a large headache screaming at him trying to collapse his skull.

"Oh, I see you have finally awaked, young one."

Ranma bolted upright, an action later made painful as his blood surged forth and made the headache that much worse. "What the hell happened?"

"I prevented you from killing the worthless male who raised you. Though after hearing your friend's story, I might not repeat that if given the option."

Ranma turned to see a small old woman sitting on a stool across the room, a large wooden stick beside her. "He deserves to die; he cost me my manhood and humanity and left me for dead. Give me one single reason why he shouldn't die by my hands?"

The woman smiled. "Normally I would approve of you becoming a blooded warrior, but your eyes do not show the soul of a killer. And that is what you would be if you did such a thing."

Ranma turned away, his eyes downcast. He knew he wasn't a killer. He also knew how close he came to being one, to using the Art to take a life for the sole purpose of revenge. It made him feel a little sick—something he was not used to—as he tried to never abuse the Art like his father. The only exception was stealing—which he only did for survival when hunting wasn't an option. And he never stole from those who couldn't afford to lose the food; only food and never money or possessions. "I'm not human anymore, killing is accepted for animals."

"Jusenkyo may have made you part cat, child, but it does not strip away your humanity. Only you can do that with your actions." She hopped over to his bed, standing beside him and placing her small hand on his shoulder. "Though I openly admit I am having a hard time not ordering your father's immediate death, I know it would serve no purpose other than to make your soul grow cold and allow the madness of the Nekoken to take your mind once again. So I am here to offer you another option."

Ranma turned towards the old woman. In his mind, he could hear Genma's voice him that women had nothing to teach him; that they were weak. He could hear it telling him that he couldn't learn anything useful from this woman. It could also be heard saying to him that he should quickly take any offer. "What's this offer and what's the price? I don't want to end up selling my soul or becoming a slave."

She smiled. _Good. The child at least has more common sense and intelligence than that worthless male. _"I offer to train both your mind and body in the ways of the Amazons, including our fighting styles. The cost is that you become an ally of the village, willing to assist us when we need it against our enemies. We will teach you skills of the mind, body, and soul you cannot find anywhere outside this valley."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"We get a powerful ally who has unlimited potential and an innate ability to contribute more to our life than anything or anyone before. For me personally, I think it would be quite fun to teach you, child. It isn't often a woman my age finds a new task that piques her interest. It is my hope that you will not give up your humanity simply because one idiot saw fit to ruin your life. You should know that I have been granted approval by our ruling counsel to deal with you as I see fit. If you don't wish for my training and tutelage, I will let you go. With or without your father is completely up to you."

Ranma thought her offer over. "How long would I need to stay here? I was hoping to return to Japan in a few months. It's my home, even if the idiot never let me have one."

"A month or two for some of the techniques. As for returning to your home, I was planning on taking my great-granddaughter out to explore the world as part of her training. We will be able to continue your training there. Be warned that I will also be teaching you to also accept your female body as well as your male. It would be folly to consider it worthless, seeing as how cold water is much more available than hot water."

Ranma closed his eyes, forcing away the headache and trying to comprehend what was offered to him. He had, once too often, jumped into things head first – the curse the most recent example of what his father had saddled him with. Now, he needed to consider things carefully. "I need ta ask for few things. I decide my father's punishment when it comes time for me to leave, and you have to help my friend find a cure for his family curse. He doesn't deserve to be constantly wandering around without a home."

Cologne smiled. _So, he does have a heart for others. I knew I made the right decision._ "Very well, I consent to your conditions. Do we have a deal?"

Ranma turned towards her again. "It looks like you have a new student."

* * *

Pluto finished the tape with a few scenes of Chinese devil hunters attacking Ranma, trying to "purify his soul". It struck Sailor Pluto as weird since devil hunters normally didn't attack unless they sensed demonic energy. _Great, so he ran into every wannabe from Mongolia to Vietnam. No wonder he is pissed at them in general._ It also explained his early uneasiness around them, as it was their job to fight such things as he was too often accused of being.

Removing the tape, Pluto prepared to head home, knowing that the other Senshi will be there waiting for her. She didn't find many references to explain what had happened when Ranma attacked Haruka, but knew enough that she would have to call him tonight and find out. Waiting until tomorrow's classes was no longer an option; Ranma was too dangerous to not understand, and the Senshi were much too weak to stop him, should he go rogue. The others would need to see the tape first, before she could bring him to a meeting to explain as to why his female form had attacked Uranus for making fun of "her Ranma".

_There is too much going on here. We have a new enemy that can make powerful demons that can absorb magic, a powerful ally that may have mental problems, and I have to make this alliance work if Crystal Tokyo is to survive. I know Ranma isn't from the past, but I can only hope he can help us secure the future._

With that, the Guardian of Time teleported home, her mind now much more confused about what would lie in store for all of them.

The gate however, had finished showing images of Ranma's past, and started at the beginning. It showed one peace of information that Sailor Pluto didn't have, as it had nothing to do with Ranma's training.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Saotome, but the other child didn't survive."

* * *

The group was now in the furo, Ranma having finished restoring his friends back to human form and letting them dress, figuring it was better for them to not be seen by the Tendo's yet.

"Aiyah! Is too too better to not be wet cat." The bubbly Amazon girl was back in dry clothes, fresh from Ryoga's backpack.

"Man, I am so glad you found us. What the hell were you doing in that park anyway?"

Ranma looked over at the two, a little surprised at how close they had gotten…and if his nose was telling the truth, how close they were. "I was fighting a demon over in Juuban and had to walk home. I had another episode."

Both his friends paled, knowing what that meant. "Aiyah, you is okay, yes?"

"Yeah, we had another talk. To be honest, Shampoo, I'll be glad when we can separate. I think the strain is starting to get to her. But enough about me, what the hell are you two doing here and why are you cursed?"

"Is stupid Mousse's fault. Him challenge Ryoga for Shampoo and drag fight near Jusenkyo. Idiot boy knock us both into springs."

Ryoga raised his fist. "When I find his worthless ass, I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Shampoo really happy her airen will make dead meat of duckboy."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Okay, the duckboy comment, I assume, means Mousse fell into a spring."

Both Ryoga and Shampoo nodded their heads.

"So what does the airen thing come from? Ryoga, did you get married without me? And here I thought you'd have at least invited your best friend to celebrate with you."

Ryoga was blushing while Shampoo was rubbing against and holding his arm. "Well, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung saw one of our practices and told the other elders that I had defeated Shampoo, so we ended up married."

Ranma stood up, placing a hand on both their shoulders. "Do you two want this?"

The both nodded. "To be honest, man, after Cologne fixed my sense of direction, I thought about what I wanted, and, well, I can't say I'm too upset at being married to Shampoo."

Shampoo got a serious look on her face. "Except airen too too nervous and passes out every time we try having honeymoon."

Ranma fought hard not to laugh out loud as Ryoga got redder. "Its okay Shampoo, I'm certain you'll get him over his shyness in time. He's probably just waiting until you guys get married here in Japan. Anyway, congratulations, you two. I'm glad you found each other."

"Yeah, that's the reason." _Thanks Ranma, I owe you one._

After a few more silent moments, Ranma decided to take the initiative again. "So, do you two plan to tell me why you came back to Japan?"

"Oh, Shampoo's great grandmother coming in week. She say she know how to separate Ranma and Ranko. Soon, you be two too too cute cats!"

The two watched as Ranma's eyes went back into his head and the cat man fell backwards. "Um, Shampoo, I think we should have waited until he was sitting down."

"AIYAH! Shampoo no think news would do this!"

* * *

After securing her cart inside the storeroom of her new shop, Ukyo began to finish the rest of her preparations. It was strange for her; she was so close to finding Genma Saotome and "explaining" his errors to him about what he had done to the Kuonji family, and yet it was by simple blind luck that the answer came to her.

When she had first come across Ranma, she was ready to make his life hell, beat him within an inch of his life, and make him sorry he had betrayed her trust.

But now, what could she do to him that some demented kami had not? Not only did his father torture him enough to make him afraid of cats – something Ukyo had to be glad that she had missed – his father also got him a gender switching curse as well as another one that tore away Ranma's humanity.

Stepping out of the shower, she turned towards a mirror to look at her body, no longer hidden behind the guise of being male. She tried to imagine if it had happened to her, if she had lost both her womanhood and humanity in one fail swoop. Being male might not be so bad – since it would be reversible – and truth be told, she knew her father had always wanted a male heir. _Why else would the bastard try to get rid of me at the first chance he saw I liked a guy, let alone trust Genma to raise me!_ But to lose your humanity, to become the very thing you feared most in life…

She shuddered, quickly beginning to dress in her fighting outfit. It was a thought she preferred not to think about.

Grabbing her battle spatula, she headed out, smiling at the thought of tearing Genma apart. She knew her father would let Ranma go, as one could hardly be expected to blame him now; even he couldn't do that. Her father had blamed both, but she knew the truth, and explaining what happened to Ranma by Genma's own hands, she would ensure that her father's edict for Ranma's death would be cancelled. He had suffered enough and her father would have to not only assume the blame for thinking that Genma would have raised her well, but also assuming that Ranma had any part in it. If not – well, the loss of her father was no big deal. The man had barely raised her as it was, and even then he blamed her somewhat for being left behind.

Of course, she would "explain" his folly as well in this situation. Stupidity such as his could not go unpunished.

She had become so engrossed in her thoughts of what to do to the panda-man when she arrived at the Tendo Dojo – as well as her own father's punishment – that she failed to notice a woman and ran into her, knocking them both to the ground. "I'm so sorry, ma'am, I wasn't paying attention."

"Quite all right, Ms. Kuonji." The woman with red hair stood up, checking the silk wrapped silk bundle at her side before offering a hand. "I do hope you will tell me what has gotten my favorite young lady so distracted."

Ukyo smiled. When she had first set up shop here, this woman had been her first customer, and the only one to openly admit that she knew Ukyo was a woman. However to Ukyo's surprise, she had failed to notice that Konatsu and Tsubasa were males. Then again, it was easier to hide an Adam's apple than to openly show you didn't have one. This woman, who would only say her name was Nodoka and asked to be called Auntie, had helped Ukyo run her business for a while. Quickly, she became the mother figure Ukyo had lacked when she heard Ukyo's tale. Strangely, she asked Ukyo not to reveal the names of those who dishonored her, as Nodoka did not want to have the temptation to hunt them down herself. "I'm sorry, Auntie, but earlier today I ran into one of the two I have been hunting, and learned that the story is much more complicated than I thought."

"What do you mean, dear? I thought they ran out and left you?"

"Well, Auntie, I learned that the boy didn't even know I was a girl, let alone that we were engaged to each other. His worthless father had told him I was waving goodbye instead of crying about being left behind."

"My, his parents were certainly delinquent in their responsibilities, then."

"Parent, Auntie. He only had his father. Back then, he told me that his father had informed him that his mother died shortly after they left."

"My, how sad that a man would allow his child's knowledge to be so small about the basic differences between genders, let alone failing to inform him of the engagement of honor. It certainly wasn't very manly of the father. How a woman fell for such a poor excuse for a male is beyond me."

My, how the kami have a wicked sense of humor.

Ukyo shook her head. The only fault she had with this woman was her obsession with manliness, especially when it came to trying to set Ukyo up on dates while she was looking out for her revenge. "Actually, Auntie, from what the boy told me his father had done to him, I doubt very much that the father is manly at all. How my father ever thought that this worthless asshole could have raised me with his son is beyond my understanding. Hell, I'm surprised the son actually is even still sane."

"Please watch your mouth, dear."

"Sorry about that, Auntie." Ukyo bowed her head, admonishing herself for forgetting how much this woman despised curse words.

"That's alright, please continue."

"Well, it seems that his father trained him in a technique that made the child deathly afraid of cats. And recently I found out that his father dragged him to China and cost him his humanity and his manhood thanks to two curses."

Nodoka gasped. "Oh my, what do you mean, dear?"

"Well, the idiot took him to a cursed training ground where, if you fall into a spring, you become whatever died in that spring when hit with cold water, to which hot water reverses the curse. But I have no intention of telling my father that, he would fly me there in a heartbeat and throw me into the spring to turn me into a boy.

"Anyway, his idiot father got knocked into a spring and now turns into a panda. Then his now-panda father knocked him into the Spring of Drowned Girl. When he got out of there, his father used a cheap shot and knocked his child into the Spring of Drowned Cat."

"So he turns into a cat and a girl?"

"No, Auntie. Apparently, the first curse became the water based one, so he still can be a man. The second curse however altered both his forms, and made him permanently part cat."

"And since his father made him afraid of cats… Oh my!"

"Yep. After hearing all of this and seeing it for myself, I forgave him. And to be honest, Auntie, I was actually glad I was left behind if that's what had happened to him."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, the boy offered to adopt me into his clan, but first we are both going to beat the hell out of his father. Apparently they are now staying at the Tendo Dojo. After we do that, I plan to call my father and let him know that I am officially a Saotome and tell him I will live as a girl from now on?"

"Excuse me, dear, did you say Saotome?"

Ukyo's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Auntie, I know you didn't want to know their names, but yes, his father's name is Genma Saotome. Ranchan said he'd tell me about the other stuff his father put him through, so I may just decide to make panda okonomiyaki."

"I see." Ukyo looked on as the woman closed her eyes for a minute, appearing to try and judge her words. "Dear, do you still wish to marry this boy?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Auntie. I looked in his eyes and saw terrible loneliness. If I tried to force him to honor his worthless father's agreement, then I'd be taking advantage of him. If we are meant to be together; then it'll happen on its own. If not, than I'll be his best friend once again. Besides, my Ranchan always did like my okonomiyaki the best. I can win him easily if I try. But now he needs a friend, not someone trying to judge him or someone trying to control him. I'll be damned if I hold him to any agreement his worthless father had a part in. If he hid something like a marriage betrothal from Ranchan, imagine what else he may have hidden from him."

The woman smiled, but Ukyo could see a sense of deep concern and fear in her eyes. "That is very wise of you, child. May I join you? I also have some business to tend to with Genma Saotome, but I believe I may need to inform him of my feelings about how he has treated his son."

"Is that why you never talk about your family, Auntie?"

"In a way, dear. Genma is responsible for what has happened to me, and I do wish to show you my gratitude if you will allow me to join you in your revenge. You see, he also had a contract with me, and I intend to see that he pays the price for violating it." Nodoka emphasized her point by fingering her bundle.

Ukyo looked at the woman, fear in her eyes. "Auntie, you better not be holding Ranchan to that contract. No matter what it is, it wouldn't be right to judge him for what that panda did to him. I won't let you hurt him after finally getting my friend back in my life."

Nodoka looked at the girl. "Even if it was a matter of honor?"

Ukyo stood toe-to-toe with the woman, staring as deeply into her eyes as possible to convey how serious she was. "Auntie, any contract that Genma Saotome signs has no honor in it. If you can't accept that and still plan to make Ranchan suffer, then you never really cared for the boy either, you're just using him like that fat bastard did, in my opinion. And I, for one, will not let anyone use my best friend like that."

Nodoka closed her eyes, obviously trying to fight back tears. Ukyo could tell that whatever the contract was, it had some clause that must have had a penalty to Ranma; it had to for this woman to be acting so. _The bastard probably sold him to her or promised him as a fiancé. Why else would she be fighting it so and trying to justify it like I was – as a matter of honor?_

"Child, I will not harm Ranma; of that you have my word. If what you say is true, then Genma Saotome has destroyed his family's honor, which negates any deals he has made on his own behalf or that of his son. But I ask you to allow me to hold Genma to his own failures to uphold it."

Ukyo smiled, gladdened to see that her friend was not planning on upholding the son for the sins of the father. "Auntie, you're like family to me. How could I not? Just wait until you meet Ranchan, he may look rough, but once you look into his eyes, you'll love him. You won't want to harm him in the slightest. Hell, you'll want to grab him up and cuddle with him till he purrs you to sleep."

With that, the two woman left towards a certain dojo in Nerima, ready to deliver some divine justice on a certain overweight panda.

Sometimes, bad things do happen to bad people. But even Ukyo did not know how much good she had done just then for her best friend.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	6. Arrival of the Unknown Element Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Arrival of the Unknown Element Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Ranma's attacks: 

Due to his doubly cursed nature, Ranma is unable to utilize such chi based moves as the Möko Takabisha. Instead, Cologne has taught him to utilize pure ki attacks. There are as follows:

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CANNON: a continuous shot of pure positive ki.

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CHARGE: a quick shot of positive ki.

HELL'S FURY CANNON: a continuous shot of negative ki.

HELL'S FURY CHARGE: a quick shot of negative ki.

BIPOLAR SHOT: a quick shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

BIPOLAR CANNON: a continuous shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

This is due to both the dual nature of Ranma's Jusenkyo curses as well as the personality of Ranko disrupting his ability to try and channel emotion based chi attacks. However, such moves as the Hiryü Shöten Ha and the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken work as they require ki to enhance as well as perform; pure ki to enhance the speed as well as the conflict between hot and cold ki. The next chapter will go into more detail about this subject.

Dreamscape: a false world created by Ranma in his mind with the help of Cologne. Its purpose is to both provide a training ground for Ranma where time is not an option (weeks of dreaming can be fit into a single night's sleep), as well as a place for Ranko to exist without being alone or locked away in Ranma's mind. Though he may perfect training methods in the dreamscape, he will only acquire the ki aspects of them. He will need to practice in reality to gain the physical aspects of this training. As a result, dreamscape training in the Bakusai Tenketsu will only help Ranma see the breaking points, but will not help him earn the toughness also acquired with the training for this technique.

* * *

The current score is: 

Hotaru - 36

Setsuna - 32

Nabiki - 15

Kasumi - 15

Ami - 9

Minako - 8

Makato - 6

Rei - 4

All Senshi - 1

Love Triangle - 11

Oh, the life of a neko-martial artist is fraught with peril, and apparently, many lonely girls.

Keep the votes and suggestions coming. Normally I would tell you how everyone had reacted to this update, but they are currently passed out drunk.

I had to, they just wouldn't shut up.

* * *

The Senshi had gathered at the home of the Outers, set to watch a tape that was to inform them more of their new ally. 

After watching the tape, several of the girls had made trips to the bathroom to relieve themselves of their earlier meals. Usagi had made the most, as she returned from the bathroom, only to fill herself once again with snacks.

All were upset; even Mamoru appeared to be barely containing his anger. It was only by the grace of time his daughter was not visiting from the future, or he suspected she would be having nightmares from what he had just witnessed.

He risked a quick glance over to Hotaru, who had materialized her pole arm about ten minutes into the tape, fifteen. She was currently murmuring about seeing how an overweight panda would fare against her Death Reborn Revolution.

When the Nekoken training had been shown, the moon cats passed out.

Haruka was deep in thought, as were several of the other Senshi. Minako seemed to have developed a nervous twitch about halfway through the tape. But all had cried throughout the tape, even Setsuna, and she had made the damn thing.

Minako finally spoke up. "Setsuna, what about the other tape?"

The entire group turned towards her, looking confused. "There's another tape?" Usagi looked towards Setsuna with a look that made you wonder if she was hoping there wasn't another tape for fear of what it would hold, or hoping there was one that would show some happy points in Ranma's life.

Setsuna sighed, wondering which of the group would recognize their pig-tailed ally first. She pulled a second tape out of her subspace pocket. "Ranma has had several run-ins with various members of our little group. I placed them in order of meeting. If you want to look at it now, it's fine with me. You should realize though, that Ranma has only showed any recollection of meeting Sailor V.

Setsuna popped the tape inside the VCR and everyone turned their attention to the screen. Even Hotaru put her pole arm away.

(Scene 1)

A four-year-old Usagi is trying to catch a butterfly. A boy with black hair done in a pigtail walks up to her.

Usagi looked at the boy carefully. "Hello?"

The boy just smiled and pointed at her. "Bunny!"

Usagi looked a little upset, but the boy spoke again.

"I'll get you, you wascalwy wabbit."

This brought a smile to her face as the boy began to chase her around. During their little game of tag, Usagi kept jumping around like a rabbit.

The tape was paused as everyone looked at the moon princess. Rei was the first to speak. "Well, I guess we all know why she keeps her hair like that."

Usagi tried to look innocent. "But he was so cute and so nice and we shared ice cream and we raced all the time but he was always able to eat faster than me." She then stood up fast, taking on her classic Sailor Moon pose. "I will challenge you, Ranma Saotome, to an eating contest. I shall defeat you in the name of the Moon."

Everyone sweat-dropped at her statement. Rei was once again the only one to speak. "Well, at least now we know who taught Usagi to eat like that."

"WAH! Rei, you're so mean!" Usagi began to cry her crocodile tears.

"We should execute him for it. Off with his bread!"

"That's, 'off with his head,' Minako." Makato shook her head. "And Usagi eating like that isn't a crime."

"You don't have to pay for it," murmured Mamoru.

"If everyone is done?" Setsuna looked around and hit the play button again.

(Scene 2)

We see an older boy sitting under a tree when a kid with short blond hair showed up.

"Hey, what are you doing in my spot?"

The boy looked at the new person, yawning. "I was here so I decided to take a nap. Ain't like you had some special right to it, unless you're claiming it like a girl."

"Damn it, I am a girl!" The blond-haired girl stood ramrod straight, sending a death glare to the boy who stole her spot.

"Ya can't be a girl, you're flat-chested."

"I AM NOT! SEE!" The girl ripped open her shirt, showing the boy her pink training bra.

The boy looked at her again. "Man, you really are flat-chested; mine are bigger."

The girl grew red, before shouting, "DIE!" She charged the pig-tailed boy and began fighting him.

The tape was paused again as everyone now stared at Haruka. This time, it was Hotaru who spoke first. "Haruka-papa, why did you flash Ranma?"

Michiru was giggling while Haruka just sat there, trying to look as small as possible and keep her face from blushing. _This can't get any worse._

Of course, Setsuna had been waiting for this moment. "Actually, Hotaru, they were each other's first kiss, and guess who initiated it. Here's a hint, they are here…in this room…right now."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at her, while Haruka grabbed a pillow off the couch and put it to her face, screaming into it.

Minako smiled. "Oh, now we understand. It's so tragic. The boy of her dreams leaves to continue his training journey, leaving Haruka distraught that her love cannot be continued. Now that he has returned, old feelings of betrayal arise and she must fight her very soul to no longer feel love for him."

Makato wiped some tears from her eyes. "It…it's so beautiful, like Beauty and the Beast."

Michiru started to join in, acting sad. "Oh, my love has left me to pursue a soul-mate from the past. How will I ever go on? Hotaru, you will have to pick a new Senshi to replace Haruka as your papa, for she now must hunt her lost love and try to regain the love she lost oh so long ago."

"I vote for Minako or Makato." Rei turned towards the girls who often complained the most about there being no good men left for them. "Now they don't have to worry about finding guys, and Haruka can take the place of the one who Hotaru picks."

"DAMN IT, I AM NOT STILL IN LOVE WITH THAT JACKASS!" Haruka tried to get her anger under control, before she slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

Michiru just poked her in the ribs. "So, you admit that you were in love with him."

Setsuna just smiled. "You need to talk to him about this Haruka, before some other girl finds his fancy, and you are left a bitter old maid who never got any."

Haruka's pillow soon found itself flying across the room and hitting the Senshi of Time in the face. "Can we continue the damn movie? I want to see what he did to Minako."

Setsuna shook her head. "We have one more before Minako."

Ami just shook her head. _This is bad, even a confirmed lesbian is getting more men than me. I really need to ask my mom about dating. This is getting too pathetic._

Usagi smiled. "Okay, we'll start the tape again, but we will continue with this discussion. Oh, maybe he was your lover in the Silver Millennium?"

Before Haruka could scream at her, the tape began again.

(Scene 3)

A young boy with black hair done in a pigtail was running through a kata, dressed in a shrine priest outfit.

"Ranma, Ranma, I did it!"

The boy stopped the kata to look at a young girl running to him wearing a priestess outfit. "Did what?"

Rei went up to him, still smiling. "I was able to do my first fire reading. It was so cool. But it was a little weird. All I saw was this bunny stealing my food and eating my manga. Even Grandpa doesn't know what it means."

Ranma could only start laughing. "I think it means someone's been peeing on the sacred fire again. Looks like we'll have to beat up my Pops again."

Rei let out a breath she had been holding. "Thank the gods; I was beginning to think that a rabbit was going to attack me."

As they were walking back to the temple, Rei kept looking over at Ranma. "Ranma, do you think I'm cute?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Ranma stops, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Pops says that whenever a girl asks something like that, a man should always say yes without hesitation or otherwise the girl will beat him with a sword. I never got that last part."

Rei had moved to standing in front of him, her eyes boring a hole through his body. "So you don't think I'm cute?"

Ranma is starting to sweat a little. "I didn't say that, Rei."

"Oh, then what are you saying?"

Ranma took a step back. "Oh man, why are you so upset?"

"Just answer the damn question: am I cute?"

"I guess so."

"You GUESS SO!"

"Well, not when you're yelling at me like that. You sound more like a violent tomboy."

"RANMA YOU JERK!" She then proceeded to hit Ranma with a punch that knocked him back into a tree, before turning around and running back to the shrine, tears in her eyes.

Ranma, meanwhile, had just sat there, holding his cheek. "What the hell is it with these violent tomboys always coming after me?" He stood up, rubbing the impact zone on his back from where he hit the tree. "At least she don't hit as hard as Haruka."

The tape paused again as the scouts now all turned their attention to the blushing shrine maiden. It was Ami who spoke first this time, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Rei tried to look innocent. "I guess I owe Ranma's old man for the beating I gave him. Who knew my first fire reading told me of Usagi's arrival."

"WAH! REI, YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"Not that," said Minako. "She means you flirting with Ranma."

Her face took on a full-blown blush as Rei tried to figure out what to say. "Well, he was cute. And it was hard back then to meet any cute boys with Grandpa sending me to an all-girls private school, and then my training here at the shrine didn't exactly leave me with too many options."

Makato moved over to her. "Well, how far did you get with him? Did you get farther than Haruka?"

Rei's blush got deeper. "We never even got to kiss. He always said something stupid and I ended up knocking him silly."

"Amazing," said Ami. "He seems to draw violent girls who show affection through physical assaults."

"Enough of this!" screamed Minako. "I want to see my part."

(Scene 4)

Sailor V was obviously having a bad day.

Currently, she was tied up by the small hair ribbon she always wore. But to add insult to injury, her chest ribbon on her outfit had been used to suspend her above a dumpster of a port restaurant. She tried to break free before someone came and saw her. But the bane of her existence hung upside down across the street from her on a separate fire escape. "How dare you impede the quest of justice of Sailor V? When I free myself, I shall hunt you and that fat asshole and see you brought to justice!"

The boy just shook his head, his pig-tail hanging like a horn. "It ain't like I wanna help the bastard, but my Pops is all I got. If you lock him up, he'd just break out and then we'd have more nuts chasing us."

Ranma righted himself, before securing a backpack onto the fire escape. "Look, I'm leaving some of my school's techniques here for you to study since the old man decided we're heading out tonight. I figured a cute girl like you would just keep trying to be a super hero so I thought I'd help you out. At least you've gotten faster, but you're still slow as a brick. Later."

With that, the pig-tailed menace of Sailor V, her most diabolical enemy, left her fair city forever.

"Damn it! I will beat you one day, boy! Count on it!"

Her final vow would have been more impressive, if her ribbon hadn't chosen that moment to tear apart and dump her into the trash bin.

As the tape stopped, everyone stared at Minako as she slowly stood up. "Damn you, Saotome. Because of you, I've seen hell! For the offenses you have done to Sailor V, for making our princess into an eating machine no shop can handle—"

"HEY!" screamed Usagi.

"And for betraying Haruka's love for you—"

"DAMN IT, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"And for destroying Rei's only chance at not ending up old and alone—"

"HE IS NOT THE ONLY BOY OUT THERE. I CAN GET ANOTHER, ANYTIME I WANT!"

"I, Sailor Venus, shall punish you for all of your offenses!"

"Yeah!" screamed Hotaru, her pole arm back in view. "Nobody breaks Haruka-papa's heart and gets away with it."

The Senshi who had no previous connection to Ranma, minus Hotaru, began to laugh at what was going on.

Yes, Ranma had led a very sad and poor life. But this shit was just too funny.

Of course, they were still no closer to understanding Ranma's outburst towards Uranus, but at least Haruka would not be going after the boy for a while.

* * *

A shadow figure sat on a throne. A long, violet carpet ran from the throne to the entrance, guarded by two golems that appeared to be made of a mixture of light and darkness, giving both the appearance that they had no specific outline or predefined appearance. 

The doors opened to reveal a pale man with short orange hair, a thick lab coat covering his form, walking quickly to the shadow king. "My Lord, we have new information for you. Do you wish to hear it now?"

"Yes." The figures voice was deep, but seemed to resound and come from all directions.

The man smiled. "Subject group Alpha appears to be well defined. Soldier 1A3FC was able to absorb and deal with their attacks, allowing its own energy reserves to grow. I suggest that we include this ability in all future series that we send to Earth Realm."

The shadow figure brought his dark hand to his face. "What of the anomaly? How did that soldier fare against it?"

The man looked fearful for a moment before steadying his face. "While the anomaly, now known as Subject Beta was able to quickly destroy Soldier 1A3DR, the subject had a much more difficult time with 1A3FC. It was able to effectively counter the physical attacks with extreme efficiency. However, its absorption ability did not work on Subject Beta's magical attacks. It was destroyed when Subject Beta changed to a new personality profile and energy pattern, as well as a new biologic configuration.

"With your permission, I would like to continue to modify the absorption ability to try and nullify Subject Beta's immunity to it, as well as perhaps try and capture Subject Beta. If we could adapt its abilities and strengths into future Soldiers, then we would be well prepared for the realms after Earth."

The shadow stared towards the scientist. "Proceed."

The man smiled and ran from the room, happy that his master had not deemed him worthless enough for death. But his master was nothing if not patient. Unlike the fools who had tried to take this world before, they would take their time, learn from their enemy, and take them down or make them servants to the Shadow Empire.

After all, his master would always reward those who performed well.

Those that failed to perform? Those were souls that not even the gods could save.

But those were thoughts not befitting this man. He picked up speed through the corridors of the castle. After all, he had a new mystery to solve.

Subject Beta: the neko-human aqua-transsexual would prove an interesting specimen. First he needed enough information to capture it, and then contain it for study. With those abilities, nothing would stand in the way of his master.

Just as it was meant to be.

Besides, if there was no challenge, what was the point?

* * *

Nodoka was walking with Ukyo towards the home that held her now transformed son and her worthless husband, who had obviously failed in his promise to make Ranma a man among men. 

After all, one can hardly be considered a man among men when they change gender depending on water temperature, let alone when they are part cat.

But she had relented to Ukyo that she would not hold her son to that contract.

So what would she do now? Could one kick a member out of their clan for simply no longer being human? She knew there were rules for people who made pacts with demons, lost their souls to the darkness, and such. But was her son one of these beings? From what little Ukyo had told her, her son had merely acquired a curse that made him part cat.

It was the description of the Nekoken that sounded like a ritual to bond a demon's soul to that of her child. Could that be cause enough to remove Ranma from the clan scrolls? Did she want it to be?

_Why did I ever trust that bastard? First, he left me with no money to support myself. Hell, our home would have been lost had my family not stepped in and saved my ass. Father was eternally grateful when I admitted that perhaps I made a mistake with my husband._

_But I did everything mother taught me in how to deal with a husband who does not follow the path._

_Perhaps I really should have removed his manhood when I found him drunk at that bar. It was of little use to me anyway. The fact that I got a son out of it was a miracle enough._

Nodoka refocused herself on the walk with Ukyo. The girl had admitted that she did care for her son, even with the misfortune that had befallen him because of his father's stupidity. Should the information that had reached Nodoka prove true, then her son had only come across a small portion of what his father had done to dishonor the family name.

Officially, Genma was no longer on the Saotome clan register: more of a preventative measure when the fourth marriage promise arrived on her doorstep. His dishonor would be his own from now on and, depending on the state she found her son in, ending her marriage to him may soon join in the removal of his tainted name.

But for now, she needed to focus on the prospect of seeing her son again. Surely, he had to be very manly to win this woman's love at the tender age of six, and even now to rekindle it despite his doubly-cursed nature. Now, if this held true, then she would be left with no choice but to conclude that her son's misfortune had not affected his manliness. She could only hope that she had some pure human grandchildren running around, but she began to try and imagine what her future neko-grandchildren would be like.

She could easily see them, running around, little tails wagging as they went about playing. She could see her son beside her, black fur gleaming in the sunlight, with several women in the background, tending to their children with her handsome son. She could just imagine a grandchild jumping into her hands, hugging his precious grandmother, purring softly.

Her dream self smiled. "Oh, my son is so manly, and my grandchildren so cuddly."

As they neared the section of Nerima Ward where the Tendo Dojo was, she came out of the dream, watching Ukyo warm up as they moved closer to their target.

Yes, this girl would make a fine mother for the many grandchildren she wanted. She had an excellent head on her shoulders, could keep her husband in line, and provide delicious food for her family, once she got over this obsession with okonomiyaki. Yes, Ukyo Kuonji would make an excellent wife or mistress.

Not the only mistress, mind you. Her son must be manly enough to have multiple women giving themselves to him. She just would have to have a talk with the young woman to help her past this ridiculous notion that her son could only have one female lover.

Nodoka smiled. Yes, this would be a good thing.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos. 

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	7. Arrival of the Unknown Element Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Arrival of the Unknown Element Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Ranma's attacks:

Due to his doubly cursed nature, Ranma is unable to utilize such chi based moves as the Möko Takabisha. Instead, Cologne has taught him to utilize pure ki attacks. There are as follows:

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CANNON: a continuous shot of pure positive ki.

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CHARGE: a quick shot of positive ki.

HELL'S FURY CANNON: a continuous shot of negative ki.

HELL'S FURY CHARGE: a quick shot of negative ki.

BIPOLAR SHOT: a quick shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

BIPOLAR CANNON: a continuous shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

This is due to both the dual nature of Ranma's Jusenkyo curses as well as the personality of Ranko disrupting his ability to try and channel emotion based chi attacks. However, such moves as the Hiryü Shöten Ha and the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken work as they require ki to enhance as well as perform; pure ki to enhance the speed as well as the conflict between hot and cold ki. The next chapter will go into more detail about this subject.

Dreamscape: a false world created by Ranma in his mind with the help of Cologne. Its purpose is to both provide a training ground for Ranma where time is not an option (weeks of dreaming can be fit into a single night's sleep), as well as a place for Ranko to exist without being alone or locked away in Ranma's mind. Though he may perfect training methods in the dreamscape, he will only acquire the ki aspects of them. He will need to practice in reality to gain the physical aspects of this training. As a result, dreamscape training in the Bakusai Tenketsu will only help Ranma see the breaking points, but will not help him earn the toughness also acquired with the training for this technique.

* * *

Hotaru - 43

Setsuna - 38

Nabiki - 19

Kasumi - 18

Ami - 9

Minako - 8

Makato - 6

Rei - 4

Chibi-Usa - 2

All Senshi - 3

All Available Women - 3

Love Triangle - 13

* * *

Okay, the situation with the girls has just gotten worse for Ranma.

But more importantly, something has happened to the author. A no-longer pre-teen Chibi-Usa has come back, and is holding the author hostage at knife-point.

"Let Innortal go, Usa. What you're doing ain't right."

"Stuff it, Mom. I want Ranma!"

Innortal is trying to stay calm, but a crazed girl holding a knife to your throat isn't something you experience every day. "But you're too young."

"I'm as old as Hotaru and everyone is voting for her."

"But in the anime, you barely come up to Usagi's thigh. In this story, Hotaru is fifteen. Besides, I aged everyone."

"And you couldn't age me?"

"She has a point."

Innortal stared at the girl who said that. "Shut up, Luna."

"WAH! My granddaughter is going to kill someone."

"Now look what you did. You woke up Serenity. So help us, if she wakes up Nodoka—"

"WAH! MY SON IS SO MANLY!"

"Oh…great!"

Innortal lets out a held breath. "Great, just great. Fine, I'll add you to the list; you'll be the same age as Hotaru. Happy?"

"WAH! MY DAUGHTER IS SO DESPERATE FOR MEN; SHE'S COMING BACK TO THE PAST TO GET THEM!"

Okay, the author will be busy for a while trying to decide if he wants to risk Usa's wrath and finish the story, or just get himself killed so he doesn't have to deal with the "We want grandchildren" women, or other apparently violent girls who want Ranma. All he can do is hold up a sign, "PLEASE VOTE SOON!"

Ah, the life of a fan fiction writer is fraught with peril.

But he flips the sign. "RANMA, SO HELP ME. SAVE ME OR I'LL PAIR YOU WITH RYOGA."

"Aiyah! Too too stupid author no take Shampoo's Airen. You die!"

"Ah, stop her!"

"He was joking, Shampoo."

"WAH! NOW WE'LL NEVER HAVE ANY GRANDCHILDREN!"

"Well, this is…interesting."

* * *

Shampoo was in the kitchen, preparing a meal for her husband, as well as the family who was hosting them. While most Amazon women would frown on such actions, she had become more accepting of an equal relationship with Ryoga, and as such, thought she would surprise her friend Ranma with a meal that would blow his mind.

Said friend was currently in the backyard, running through an easy kata with Kasumi. It was only because Shampoo had offered to cook that Ranma had been able to get her out from the kitchen. He had to admit that the woman still knew her stuff, only making minor corrections in her form.

This did not go unnoticed by Akane who was currently in the dojo with Ryoga, going over some meditations. "I can't believe him. He won't help me, but he'll help Kasumi."

Ryoga opened his eyes. "That's because she can control her emotions. A person who can wield ki properly and not have control over themselves is as dangerous as any weapon on Earth."

Akane just stared at him. "I am in control!"

"No you aren't." Ryoga's calm manner was a new thing to him, almost unthinkable before he met Ranma, even when Ranma revealed his own weakness to Ryoga, since the lost boy was always upset that his curse made him weak. "You need perfect emotional control to access ki. You are full of anger, so you can only access anger chi. If you keep that up, soon all you will feel is anger, rage. And then, you will take a life with no afterthought. You will kill simply because you see an insult, not because one exists. Do you wish that to happen, simply because you can't admit you have a problem? Is your pride worth an innocent life?"

Akane looked away from both her source of anger and Ryoga. She didn't want to admit she had a problem to anyone, let alone herself. But if what Ryoga said was true… "I would…kill?"

"Anyone who got in your way. It wouldn't matter who they were. That is why you need to do these exercises. First, they tend to degrade the chi pathways that draw on a single emotion. Then, we will work on expanding your reserves to work with pure emotionless ki, followed by the great ki attacks."

Akane looked at him. "You mean I can project that stuff like off those anime shows?"

Ryoga smiled, placing his hands in front of him and summoning a dark ball of ki. "This is called Hell's Ki, because it is black. If you can hold it for five minutes, you can project a single blast of it. Hold it for an hour, and you can project a continuous wave of it. This was easier for me since I tended to draw on my negative side a lot before Ranma helped me. After I master this, I plan to work on Heaven's Ki to the same effect, and maybe, if I can manage, try combining the two into the Bipolar Ki. But if you try that without being prepared, you will kill yourself, and just about anything within a five block radius."

Akane could only stare at the power Ryoga was holding, not noticing the beads of sweat coming down his face. "I could do that?"

The ball disappeared. "Yeah, but it takes a lot of self control. I don't have the dreamscape down yet, so Ranma is way ahead of me in mastering pure ki. But once I get it down, I'll be sure to catch up with him, especially if I can sync up with Shampoo."

"Huh?"

Ryoga smiled, happy to be the teacher for once and not the student. "The dreamscape is a state of mind where you can practice ki techniques in your mind while you sleep. You can fit years of training into single night's rest. After you master it, you'll be able to find another person with the dreamscape ability and sync with them, meaning you both exist in the same dreamscape. It's great for training!" Ryoga himself remembered the short time Ranma had synced with him, allowing him to meet Ranko and watch the two practice.

Ranko had seemed upset that he was apparently taken, though he had only been infatuated with Shampoo at the time, not married to her.

Akane smiled. Surely someone as good as her could get this down quicker than some…boy. But that meant she would have to master these meditation techniques. That would require her to admit she has a problem, which she doesn't.

Ah, self-denial. What a wonderful thing.

"Okay, so maybe I might need your help. How soon could I master this stuff?"

Ryoga thought. "It took Ranma a few hours to master the dreamscape, so I guess we can work on that first after you get these meditations down. If we can sync, Shampoo could help us with the rest. But we can't do any of that with so much strength left in your anger chi pathways. You may be weaker when we finish mastering the meditations, but trust me, you'll feel a whole hell of a lot better."

Normally, Akane would hate the fact that she needed to lose strength to get stronger, it just didn't seem normal. But the power being offered, how could she resist? In her mind, she could just see the expression on those perverts' faces when she blasted them. Surely someone like her wouldn't even need the night to master these techniques. "Okay then, let's try these mediation techniques again. Maybe I have a slight chi problem."

Ryoga smiled as he saw Ranma smile at him. He knew a cat would hear them perfectly clear. Ryoga was glad he had found a way to reach Akane.

Kami-sama knows what would have happened to him if Ranma hadn't helped him.

* * *

Dinner had barely begun. Akane was still on a mental trip, trying to reconcile her recent decision to admit that she may have a problem with the idea that she would be stronger for it. Kasumi was still feeling the glow of once again practicing the art, balanced against the feeling of wrongness for allowing Shampoo to cook for her family. Nabiki, being Nabiki, was trying to figure out how the new events would affect her family. Soun and Genma were both acting as though nothing significant had happened. Ryoga and Shampoo were enjoying each other's company. Ranma, being Ranma, was just worried about getting enough food before the next problem arose. More importantly, he was enjoying a final meal with his asshole of a father before Ukyo arrived to help Genma learn from his betrayal.

Truly a normal meal in this part of Japan.

But before the first course had even been served, a knock came to the door.

Ranma's thoughts were conflicted. _I had hoped to eat a full meal before Ucchan and I killed the fat bastard. But oh well! Looks like Kasumi'll have to make room in the freezer for panda steaks._

Kasumi left to answer the door, acting as the dutiful daughter she had trained herself to be. Ranma began eating his meal as quickly as possible, his father having long since given up trying to steal food from him under the guise of speed training. After all, a large human/cat hybrid that told you if you so much as looked at his plate, he would slice you and cook your carcass over the fire, would even keep the gluttonous Genma Saotome away from your food.

Ranma had finished his second plate when Kasumi led Ukyo and an older woman into the house. He was first shocked, recalling the faint reflection of his girl form before his old man had knocked him into the Spring of Drowned Cat and reflected on how this woman reminded him of that form.

"Hey Ranchan!"

"Hey Ucchan. Who's the new girl?"

Ukyo looked over to Auntie. "Her names Nodoka, but everyone who knows her calls her Auntie. She's here because your old man betrayed her as well."

A quick punch caught the now pale Genma as he tried to sneak out to change into a panda. "Old man, I hope you ain't trying to run away from your responsibilities. It ain't honorable. And you're always harpin' on me on how important honor is."

Genma was about to yell at his child for not trusting in him, when a sudden downward swipe of a katana made him jump into a corner. "I wouldn't leave if I were you, Genma dear. It would be very unmanly of you to leave when your wife wishes to talk to you."

Everyone, including her companion and Ranma, dropped their mouths allowing their jaws to hit the floor. Even Ranko, who could watch Ranma's life from the dreamscape, couldn't help but drop her jaw to the ground. _The old man married another woman after mom died? I guess he really was a jackass. Imagine, abandoning your new wife._

"No…Nodoka, what are you doing here?"

Glad to see her soon-to-be-dead husband about to piss himself, Nodoka could only smile. "I am here because I heard a nasty little tale about not only you selling my son's hand as a husband without my permission, but that you abandoned his fiancée as well as took him to a place where he lost his humanity. Now, dear husband, I do hope Ranma is a man among men, as you promised, or I will surely gut you here where you squirm."

Ranma could only stare at her. This woman had just admitted that she was Ranma's mother, or the very least thought she was. Apparently, she knew of what happened to Ukyo, as well as that Ranma's new form was permanent. It was also learned that his worthless bastard of a father had promised to her that Ranma would be a "man among men," whatever the hell that meant, or Genma would lose his life. And knowing his old man, had promised Ranma would forfeit his own life as well. _Not fucking likely. I can't die until Ranko has her own body. And surely not to some woman who thought Genma could raise me well. Mother or not, she lost the right to judge me when she let that bastard raise me._

"Um, ma'am? Could you explain why you have a sword at my best friend's throat?" Never let it be said that Soun Tendo wasn't faithful. We never said he wasn't stupid.

"Of course, let me introduce myself. My name is Nodoka Saotome, and this bastard left me ten years ago, promising to keep in contact and make certain my son was a man among men. He also promised that, if he failed, he and Ranma would commit seppuku. Now, I find out he sold my son's marriage rights multiple times without my permission, and got my son cursed because of his general stupidity. Tell me, sir, how am I supposed to act?"

To say Ranma was surprised was a mild understatement. At first, he had been worried that this woman would kill Genma before he and Ukyo could extract their revenge from him. He had even toyed with the idea of intentionally switching to Ranko and allowing her the pleasure of slowly killing Genma as a belated birthday present to her.

Now he had just learned that not only was this woman his mother, this was the woman who would decide if he lived or died. Though he already made up his mind, he wouldn't allow her to carry such a sentence on him. His old man had proven that their honor was of little value, and he did doubt that his signature on some contract ten years ago was worth anything. He still felt hurt that a person such as his own mother, would accept such a contract. _Do they really care for me so little…?_

As Ranma rose and slowly made his exit out the door, only Shampoo had noticed and followed him. She saw Ranma walk to the koi pond and look at the fish as they swam. "You know, Shampoo, I always wondered what I'd do if I ever got to see my mother again. I…I just never thought I would have to send her away disappointed in me."

Shampoo shook her head, momentarily forgetting who she was with. "Is okay, Ranma. She no kill you. Shampoo and Airen no let her. Elder Lotion say you too too important, so no can let angry woman hurt you. Too many people need you to let stupid mother hurt you."

Ranma could only smile. Shampoo and Ryoga had become his first real friends in a long time, and he had no doubt they would protect him from this Nodoka—make her understand how much was resting on his shoulders.

He turned, feeling Shampoo reach into her subspace pocket for something, and watched her pull out a scroll. "Elder Lotion give this to Shampoo to give to Ranma. She say you need soon."

Ranma unrolled the scroll, giving the new technique a cursory glance. He had little time to delve into it before he felt a surge of magic. Turning slightly, he saw Sailor Pluto emerge from a portal. "Ranma, the Senshi wish to meet with you to discuss your earlier incident."

Shampoo had produced her bonbori, but Ranma calmly told her that it was okay. "Shampoo, tell them I had to take care of something and left with Sailor Pluto. Maybe you and Ryoga can sort things out before I return."

Shampoo kept staring daggers at the new woman. "Is sure is okay, Ranma?"

Ranma could only smile. "Don't worry, Shampoo. I'll be back before the night is over. But like I said, I have things to do." He brought her into a hug. "Don't worry. I ain't dying now. Not for a long, long time. Too many people are counting on me. Just don't go attacking my mom. I'll decide what we'll do to her, if anything."

Shampoo could only smile as Ranma placed the scroll in his own pocket space, before placing his hand on Sailor Pluto's shoulder. As the two disappeared, Shampoo turned towards the arguing people inside the dining room. _This is not going to be an easy day.

* * *

_

_So this is what things have come to, this is the path destiny seems to wish. How sad for those harmed by it._

Cologne sat in her carriage, an unexpected cargo plane providing her trip a quicker pace than her large birds would be able to manage. With this unexpected boost to her speed, she would certainly reach Nerima in less than four days. Sooner, if this plane took her to a large airport with jet liners. The quicker she could arrive, the quicker she could begin her training of the boys and her great granddaughter.

_If only that old biddy Xo Tion had not decided to keep things hidden from me._ It was widely known that the two Elders did not get along well. The two often took opposite sides of any argument brought before the council.

But Xo Tion took special interest in Ranma's case. She took great care in cementing the boy's acceptance into the tribe. She pulled in several favors from other Elders to not only allow the boy to train in Amazon techniques, but to train him in fighting styles not revealed to others, save only her family. Even her grandchild, Mu Tze, was not allowed to learn of those. She sited the fact that the boy had yet to prove himself a man, just a child unable to see the truth; interpretations proven correct with what he did to Xian Pu and Ryoga.

Xo Tion became a second mother to Ranma, more so than Khu Lon had. The Elder had shared pure ki techniques with him, much to the amazement and anger of Khu Lon, who could have used such techniques in training young Amazon warriors. Xo Tion never did give a reason for it, or why she hadn't sent these techniques with Ranma before he left.

In fact, it was from Xo Tion that she received the spell needed to separate Ranma and Ranko.

_We could have done this in the village, where we would have been better prepared for whatever could have gone wrong. Why did she wait?_

_And what is that new technique for? I looked over the scroll before Shampoo and Ryoga left, but its true intent is a mystery._

The Purity Dragon Strike. It was a technique that held applications with the Devil Hunter sects of the Amazons. According to the scroll, a person could use the technique to purify a possessed person, or to eliminate a being of evil. No matter how strong a hold the entity had on a human soul, the attack would wrench it from its host, freeing the human and destroying the entity.

It was a powerful technique, on par with the Bipolar ki attacks, but hidden from the people who could wield it. Why? Why was Xo Tion hiding such things?

And why was she so willingly giving them to Ranma?

All the woman would say was that the Lines of Destiny heavily favored the boy—that he could bend the future to his will, as would Ranko when she emerged into the world. The two would either bring the world incredible peace, or usher it into a new form of hell.

Vague prophecies, which had resulted with tempers spewing out threats from the other Elders. They viewed such words as a reason to kill Ranma, or enslave him into the tribe, both of which Xo Tion fought.

But here she was—the one who originally offered to train Ranma—on her way to see him at her best speed, to deliver Lotion's goods. The mysterious Elder had even given her permission to have Ranma teach Ryoga and Shampoo those techniques, though she admitted that Ryoga had already began to learn the Ki of Heaven and Hell. She doubted Shampoo was far behind, as the couple often trained and competed against each other.

But there was a price: only Ranma could decide who else could learn them—if even Cologne, herself, was permitted to learn them.

Not that she was worried. Ranma did trust her and, if she asked, she was almost certain that she would be allowed to learn the techniques. She had been most impressed with the potential of the Bipolar Cannon. The scrolls had even said that a pure ki user had a nearly unlimited life span, which was easy to believe. If you looked at Lotion, she was nearly 350 years in age, and looked much like she did when Cologne was Shampoo's age. The technique supposedly even had regenerating effects, which means Cologne might regain her appearance from before…Happosai…had broke her heart.

If it was true, who was she to say no?

Besides, if it did work, maybe she would take a shot at the neko-boy. After all, he did look quite nice.

For some reason, the pilots of the cargo plane all got sudden chills up their backs, like they were carrying a plague aboard.

* * *

When the pair had arrived, it was of no shock to Ranma to see all of the Senshi transformed, including the Juuban-Kuno. "Okay, I assume you guys want to talk to me about why I attacked Uranus after I defeated that blob monster."

A few nodded yes, but that wasn't what got Ranma's attention. Uranus had turned to the side, blushing somewhat. Sailor Moon was staring at him, as if to issue a challenge, as was Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars looked confused, as if she didn't know what to do, while Sailor Saturn looked like she wanted to yell at Ranma.

Pluto was the first to react, de-transforming into Setsuna Meioh. "Ranma has asked for our trust, I say we return it. He knows me."

The others grudgingly nodded and transformed back before introducing themselves. But certain facial expressions didn't change. "Okay, I know why…Minako was it…is upset with me. But why are the rest of you?"

Usagi stepped up. "Ranma Saotome, in the name of the Moon, I challenge you to an eating contest. After eleven years, I will finally beat you. I already ordered fifty pizzas."

Mamoru got a sick feeling in his gut, slapping his pants pocket to discover his wallet was gone. _Truly, it is a crime. Ranma, I shall get you for this! Because of you, my financial situation has seen hell!_

"Um…okay. I guess I can, but I've already had dinner. But it was interrupted so I guess I can accept your challenge. But why are the others acting weird?"

Setsuna led him to the TV, currently set up to play the last tape. Ranma watched as he played with Usagi, fought with Haruka—remembering how she had jumped him and claimed their first kiss after delivering a surprising knee to his stomach—Rei's first attempt to see if Ranma liked her, and his last encounter with Minako.

Ranma could only stare. "I assume you won't tell me how you got that footage."

Setsuna smiled. "A woman must have her secrets. But suffice to say, I have access to something that can allow me to view the past. Now, before those girls decide to yell at you for breaking their hearts, why did you attack Haruka?"

Hotaru had been ready to ask Ranma to apologize for hurting Haruka-papa's feelings, but she wanted to know that answer as well.

Ranma took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Believe it or not, the one who attacked Haruka and the one who defeated that monster wasn't me. You see, I have two souls inside of me. The one who did all of that was Ranko, the soul of my sister."

The others were struck with confusion. Setsuna's other tape had shown nothing of this, and the Time Guardian was once again cursing herself for apparently missing something.

"You see, the best we can figure, she died young and my body drew her soul into me. When the Jusenkyo waters hit me, they must have woken her up. But if we switch control like what happened today, with me out cold and her needing to take control to save us, it really messes with our minds. We're filled with anger, hatred; we see everything as a simple concept of kill or be killed—finishing things with a cold calculating mind. It's almost like insanity. When I get back in control, I get away from the battle as fast as possible, so as to keep myself from doing similar things."

"Is she normally like that?"

Ranma turned to the Akane-clone of Ami. "Nah, she's really nice. But we can't switch like that without losing control. Hopefully, when we separate, she'll be normal."

"You can separate!" Rei was shocked at what she had heard. Her temple training had taught her that souls of demons could hide in a body, so why not a second human soul. But could Ranma really separate and recreate his sister?

"Yeah. This old ghoul from China, an Amazon Elder named Khu Lon, is coming in a few days to do just that. In fact, I'd prefer if you guys were there to make certain we don't go crazy and start attacking everyone. I'm guessing that the separation might be just as mentally trying as the personality switching."

Before anymore could be said, a ringing doorbell stopped the conversation. Usagi quickly ran to it, screaming about how the games would soon begin. But Hotaru took the time to approach Ranma. "You better not break my Haruka-papa's heart again. She deserves to be treated right."

Ranma could only watch as Haruka went pale. Not from the thought of being with Ranma, but from the embarrassment of what her adopted daughter had just did.

The moon cats, however, just preferred to stay out of sight, lest they be dragged into this insanity.

Sometimes, it was dangerous being around the girls, especially if Usagi was on a feeding frenzy.

Besides, it looked like Mamoru would be asking for more funds to cover the Princess's expenses.

* * *

When Shampoo entered back into the dining room, the whole group—aside from her husband—were all yelling at each other. Threats were passed back and forth, with the two other males in the room either crying, cowering, or both. _Weak men. How the hell did these women lose to such inept people? They must have used trickery._

She felt a hand on her should and turned to see her beloved smiling at her. She trembled a little, as he moved close to place his mouth near her ear, so that she alone might hear what he had to say. Not taking chances, he switched to Mandarin. "Did you give Ranma the scroll?"

She tried to ignore how his breath in her ear made her feel, knowing her love would prefer they wait for such "activities" until they had a Japanese wedding. "Yes, but a strange woman took him away. She reeked of magic, so I assume she was one of those Senshi he told us about earlier. He also informed me that we should take no action against his mother, until he decides if she will have a place in his new life, let alone that of his sister."

Ryoga backed up, thinking her words over, before returning to her ear. "I agree. However, we should tell them about what is planned for him with Elder Khu Lon. Perhaps his mother may be more forthcoming with the issues surrounding his birth."

Shampoo could only back away, nodding in agreement. Genma had shared few details about Ranma's birth. What they had attained took many hours of interrogation, even with the tribe's most potent potions assisting them. It appeared that he didn't care if Ranma was born with a sister or brother, so long as at least one male was born to carry on his school.

Moving quickly, she gave Ryoga a quick kiss on his lips, hoping that such a show of affection would not send her husband into unconsciousness.

Ryoga, could only smile, glad to have someone like Shampoo with him; glad to have met Ranma Saotome. He had never been happier than he had been these last few months. No directional curse, a beautiful woman who seemed to love him with every bit of her soul, and a mission that kept him filled with enjoyment. Granted, he wasn't the best fighter—the Elders were often too quick and often too happy to prove that. But Elder Cologne had taught him as well as Ranma, and he knew that one day, he would be at their level.

But for now, he had to help his friend.

And these arguments were not helping Ranma. Reaching into his personal sub-space pocket, he grabbed an air-horn: something he typically had to use to attract attention to let people know he was nearby and needed help when he was lost. Though he had barely used it when it had attracted the attention of a bunch of nudists—extremely overweight and friendly nudists.

As the loud noise rang out from it, it was serving another purpose: it was shutting up the irritating people populating this room. "Now, that I have your attention, would you all please be quiet and sit down. It really would be bad for you to not discuss this like civilized people."

The former combatants sat back down. Ukyo, however, noticed the missing member. "Where's Ranchan?"

"He had to go help woman dressed in weird skirt with long pole. Friend Ranma called her Sailor Pluto." Shampoo wasn't going to reveal more then she needed, and she had no idea how many people knew Ranma was helping the Senshi. She made a mental note to ask her great-grandmother if they could train the women. It seemed from what Ranma told her that they had very little in the way of physical combat techniques, relying solely on their magic.

Akane just smiled. "So, Ranma had to go help the Sailor Senshi again."

The rest of the room could only stare at the youngest Tendo. To them, it was unbelievable that the young Neko-human who had arrived only a day ago had made the acquaintance of the local magical heroes of Juuban District.

Nabiki was the first to speak. "Are you serious?"

Akane seemed to smile brightly, glad to be holding information that even her sister hadn't been able to get a hold of. "Yep. He supposedly fought with them last night and defeated a monster for them."

"Anyways," Ryoga interrupted. "We have other matters to talk about besides who Ranma is fighting for or with. Mrs. Saotome, we need to know something that we weren't able to find out from your husband. Did Ranma have a twin sister?"

Nodoka paled, even as the gazes shifted to her. While she was quite certain Genma had forgotten about the whole episode, she hadn't. There hadn't been a day in the last sixteen years she hadn't thought of that day.

But she wasn't quite willing to answer those questions now. "Why…why do you ask?"

Shampoo decided to speak, even if her Japanese was spotty at best. "Elders say friend Ranma has two souls in body. Elders say second soul wake up when hit with Jusenkyo magic. They work hard with friend Ranma; find out second soul is tied with Ranma's. Best Elders can figure, soul must belong to sibling of friend Ranma. Friend Ranma says second soul call itself Ranko. Great-grandmother is coming with spell and potion to separate friend Ranma and friend Ranko into two too too cute cat-people. Shampoo and Airen want make certain that Ranko actually Ranma's sister."

"My…my little girl…will return!" Nodoka's eyes began to water. "She…she died before she could be born, only Ranma survived." Tears were streaming down her face as Ukyo and Kasumi moved to her to embrace her in a hug. "But…but my little girl is alive. She'll be back with me."

Ryoga hated to burst her bubble, to further push this woman into her emotions, opening scars long since forgotten, but no less painful. But he needed this woman to give up on her contract—at least as far as Ranma and Ranko were concerned. He really didn't give a damn if Genma had to die. In fact, it was part of his greatest dreams for a while now. "The Elders don't know what this will do to the Jusenkyo magic. They could both stay permanent cat-people, or gain an uncursed human form. Either way, are you willing to sacrifice the life of one because of a contract that that fat bastard of a husband of yours never knew how to keep?"

The shaking head of Nodoka was the only answer he needed. Ryoga smiled, glad that Ranma now need not fear that his mother wouldn't accept him. _She just wants her children back. Who can blame her?_

_I wonder how long it'll be before Xian Pu starts wanting children._ The look his wife gave him sent a chill up his back. Obviously, she would want them soon, no matter whether Ryoga got over his shyness or not.

* * *

OMAKE

Setsuna led him to the TV, currently set up to play the last tape. Ranma watched as he played with Usagi, fought with Haruka—remembering how she had jumped him and claimed their first kiss after delivering a surprising knee to his stomach—Rei's first attempt to see if Ranma liked her, and his last encounter with Minako.

Before Ranma could respond, the tape returned from showing static for several seconds, showing a scene not suited for persons under the age of seventeen. "Damn, I didn't know I was that flexible!"

Setsuna jumped to the VCR to remove the tape, while the other Senshi could only stare now. Ami spoke. "Um, Setsuna. Who was that with Ranma?"

Michiru smiled, finding it funny to be able to tease the Senshi of Time for a mistake like what had occurred. "Yes, you do seem quite embarrassed. Was that you?"

Hotaru nearly choked on her breath. "Setsuna-mama, how could you steal Haruka-papa's boyfriend?"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"THAT WASN'T ME ON THAT TAPE!"

"Please tell me it wasn't Usako?"

Setsuna turned towards the Prince of Earth. "No, it wasn't your wife."

"Okay, I'll bite." Rei turned towards the blushing Senshi. "Who was it doing…that…with Ranma?"

A bright flash behind them drew their attention, revealing a now older Chibi-Usa.

Who was currently sporting a large, pregnant belly.

"OH…"

"MY…"

"GOD!"

Chibi-Usa turned towards the neko-boy. "Ranma Saotome, this is all your fault!"

The group turned towards Ranma, who sat completely still, before his eyes rolled up back into his head and he passed out.

Setsuna turned towards the new arrival. "You came back too far, Little Lady. He hasn't met you yet."

"WAH! I'M A GRANDMOTHER!"

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU SPOIL MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Makato and Minako were taking turns removing large handfuls of popcorn from a bowl they pulled out of nowhere. "Wow, this is the best soap opera ever."

Minako smiled. "Yeah. Now all we need is Ranma's evil twin brother to appear and kill the man who ruined his family's standing."

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	8. Arrival of the Unknown Element Part 3

**Chapter 8**

**Arrival of the Unknown Element Part 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Ranma's attacks:

Due to his doubly cursed nature, Ranma is unable to utilize such chi based moves as the Möko Takabisha. Instead, Cologne has taught him to utilize pure ki attacks. There are as follows:

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CANNON: a continuous shot of pure positive ki.

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CHARGE: a quick shot of positive ki.

HELL'S FURY CANNON: a continuous shot of negative ki.

HELL'S FURY CHARGE: a quick shot of negative ki.

BIPOLAR SHOT: a quick shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

BIPOLAR CANNON: a continuous shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

This is due to both the dual nature of Ranma's Jusenkyo curses as well as the personality of Ranko disrupting his ability to try and channel emotion based chi attacks. However, such moves as the Hiryü Shöten Ha and the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken work as they require ki to enhance as well as perform; pure ki to enhance the speed as well as the conflict between hot and cold ki. The next chapter will go into more detail about this subject.

Dreamscape: a false world created by Ranma in his mind with the help of Cologne. Its purpose is to both provide a training ground for Ranma where time is not an option (weeks of dreaming can be fit into a single night's sleep), as well as a place for Ranko to exist without being alone or locked away in Ranma's mind. Though he may perfect training methods in the dreamscape, he will only acquire the ki aspects of them. He will need to practice in reality to gain the physical aspects of this training. As a result, dreamscape training in the Bakusai Tenketsu will only help Ranma see the breaking points, but will not help him earn the toughness also acquired with the training for this technique

* * *

Hotaru - 60

Setsuna - 55

Nabiki - 26

Kasumi - 23

Ami - 10

Minako - 8

Makato - 7

Rei - 4

Chibi-Usa - 5

All Senshi - 4

All Available Women - 4

Love Triangle - 27

Well, I guess we can eliminate everyone who has less than twenty votes. Keep voting.

* * *

_It's so warm._

The little life-form opened her eyes, spotting her only companion within the warm area: her other. He was like her, attached to this place by a small cord that ran from his stomach to the wall. To anyone else, this place might seem like a prison.

To them, it was paradise.

They were safe, warm, wanting for nothing.

They had each other.

But fate struck against her. She could see her vision darkening, feel the warmth leave her. It wasn't fair. She didn't do anything wrong, she wasn't responsible for anything. Why was this happening to her?

She panicked, trying to force the light back, force the warmth to return.

But the light grew dimmer and dimmer, the cold soon replacing the warmth.

_NO! NO! I won't leave this place, I won't leave my other!_

She felt everything disappear for a moment; the warmth, the light, the cold, the darkness. It felt as if, for a moment, nothing existed.

Soon, she slept, feeling the warmth, safety, and comfort of the other.

All she could do was sleep and dream of the other, wishing she could enjoy it all beside him.

Beside Ranma...her brother.

* * *

As Ranma grabbed the last slice of pepperoni pizza from the box, he looked at the Senshi still sitting before him. All of them could only stare at him while he was finishing the story. Usagi, however, was finally getting up from the floor, her stomach no longer feeling like it would explode. He knew that, in a moment, she would challenge him again.

Well, he could always use more free eats.

"And that brings us to when we first met. Now you can understand why I was a little cold towards you guys. I've gotta admit, you sure are much nicer than those assholes I met in China. You make certain that whatever you're fighting is evil before attacking it."

"So, um, what will happen when this Cologne gets here?"

Ranma turned towards Makato. "Well, she's supposed to be bringing a spell that will separate my body from my cursed form and place my sister's soul in that form. Afterwards, we'll both have full lives. But if you're asking what will happen to the Jusenkyo curses, I ain't got a clue."

Ami decided to step in. "So, you might both get a full human form as either your cursed or uncursed form based on the Jusenkyo magic?"

"Maybe." Ranma looked out the giant window in the front room, seeing the stars finally starting to shine through the nightscape of Tokyo. "But Jusenkyo magic is pure chaos magic. You can't predict what it'll do beyond a certain point. Even if, in the end, we're both stuck as we are—two cat-people—then we'll still be happy. She'll be able to find her own path, her own life. That's all that matters to me right now."

Usagi stood up, nearly causing her barely under control stomach to rebel once again. "Then we—as the Sailor Suited Warriors of Love and Justice—will assist you in returning your sister to this world in her own body."

After everyone finished sweat-dropping at her silly statement, the others continued. Setsuna was first, however. "Does this mean she will assist us as well?"

Ranma gave pause to that thought. _Well, would you like to fight with them as well, Sister?_

_**I don't know big brother. What if I ain't as good as you are? What happens if I don't get any fighting skill when we separate? What if—**_

_That's enough, Ranko. You and I won't let fear stop us. We'll come out of this, only in two different bodies. Hell, we might even keep this link when we're finished. The only thing we really have to worry about is separating into the wrong bodies. I ain't interested in being the one who births kittens._

_**PERVERT!**_

_Well, at least you're thinking clearer now._

_**... Sorry, big brother. I guess maybe I am worrying a little too much. But we need to talk with Mother. We need to make certain that worthless bastard of a father didn't make multiple promises in my name as well.**_

_Agreed, we need to remove the panda from our lives. But can we really depend on our mother?_

_**We may have to go ronin. We may have to ask one of their families to adopt us into their clan, but we need to get away from the trouble his worthless ass causes. There is no way in hell we're following her agreement when she believed Genma could raise you as a man among men— whatever the hell that means to her. Big brother, by my definition, you have fulfilled that promise. You have honor beyond reproach now. You have responsibilities and you fulfill them to the best of your abilities. You refuse to dishonor others for your own sake, and will dishonor yourself to save others. I am proud of you, big brother. If our parents aren't, then fuck them. I'll always support you.**_

_Including in their fight?_

_**Especially in their fight. I can't let the only true family I have left fight a war on his own. And since I did save your ass—**_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! You saved my ass?_

_**Who killed the last one?**_

_Fine, but he got in a lucky shot._

_**HE LAID YOU OUT!**_

_Whatever..._

_**You know I'm right.**_

"Well, Ranma, will she help?"

He shook his head, forgetting for a moment how easy it was to zone out in a conversation with Ranko. "Yeah, she's in. I just hope you have room for someone with an ego that size."

The headache he got laid him out quicker than the monster had. The only thing the Senshi heard was a small, almost female voice. "Idiot brother."

Yes, a sister always gets revenge against her brother, no matter how much it hurts her.

* * *

As Genma lay, nearly beaten to a bloody pulp by his wife and Ukyo, the two listened in to Ryoga and Shampoo as they told their stories of their time with Ranma. The funniest being when Cologne had explained what a period was to Ranma.

Nodoka's mouth hung open. "You mean to tell me my son panicked when he learned what he might have to go through in his girl form?" She turned toward the lump of flesh formerly known as Genma Saotome. "Husband dear, you promised Ranma's education would not be lacking, as well."

"Don't feel too bad, Mrs. Saotome." Ryoga didn't care what happened to Genma, but did want to show that Ranma had grown in intelligence. "Granted, it was funny as hell to see Ranma running around the village, screaming 'I ain't gonna be bleeding from there!' at the top of his lungs. And though, that sight nearly did give four Elders heart attacks—"

"Aiyah, was very funny. Elders say they no laugh that hard since twelfth Musk King dunk future-bride-animal in Spring of Drowned Boy by mistake." She felt it best not to mention that most Amazons thought that might not have been a mistake.

Ryoga struggled not to remember that story, as he was barely able to keep talking with a straight face after recalling the Bleeding Ranma incident. "Well, he really improved his smarts while in the village. He learned how to speak proper Mandarin in a day, and learned to write it with perfect calligraphy in two. When Ranma puts his mind to something, there isn't anything that can stop him."

"Well, that is something. I am just saddened that my husband's stupidity may have hurt my son's future chances for a career."

"My son will run the Dojo after he marries a Tendo!"

(**WHAM**)

Genma was once again sent into the floor by the flat part of Nodoka's blade and Ukyo's spatula.

Nabiki shook her head. "And exactly how did you plan for him to know how to run a dojo? Any respected dojo is run by people with college degrees. It sounds like you were setting Ranma up so that you could retire off his hard work and run things behind the scene, keeping the real power for yourself."

"Anyway," turning away from Genma, Nodoka began to speak again. "I would like my son to move back with me to Juuban, tomorrow after school."

"But he must marry one of my daughters; it is a matter of honor."

Nodoka delivered a mean glare at Soun. "If my husband had valued the honor of your agreement, he would not have made a pledge with Ms. Kuonji's family here, nor the other families that have come to my door with similar agreements. Just because my soon-to-be dead husband has not betrayed your agreement yet, do not be so blind as to assume he would not." She softened and offered Soun a small token, "Your daughters—assuming they do so of their own volition—may pursue my son."

"Oh my. Then it is quite fortunate that Ranma is friends with the Senshi. But will they allow him to go to school as he is?" Kasumi wanted to be the voice of reason, and she had to admit that yes, she did like Ranma at least as a friend, and did not want her friend to leave. "Plus, you still have to get ready for when they try to separate Ranko from him."

Nodoka nodded. "Yes, I will have to take them shopping first to prepare their rooms. Plus, I will need to find them proper clothing. That cloak and hood just aren't becoming for two high school scholars."

They had explained it earlier to her that all odds were that Ranma and Ranko would be stuck in permanent Neko-form. But once again the girls and Ryoga sweat-dropped at the fact that Nodoka was forgetting that both children may not recover a fully human form. They had spent ten minutes telling her why they couldn't be cured at Jusenkyo. This didn't even cover the fact that Juuban was not exactly accepting of people who didn't look one hundred percent human.

"But that is beside the point. I would love to spend time with my child. Besides, he could still spend time with you. But you are right, I will need to set several things up beforehand."

"What about him?" Ryoga pointed towards the remains of Genma.

"Well, I suppose we could get most of the money he owes people by selling him to a zoo. Though I don't know how much we could get for a castrated panda."

That was the comment that Genma heard as his mind shut down. That was guaranteed to generate some nightmares.

* * *

"Ah, Subject Beta, how I enjoy these tests."

The good doctor was sitting in front of what passed for a computer to him. He was working lightly right now, trying to determine the correct mixture of gene sequences that would allow his new creation to counteract Subject Beta's ability to produce attacks that were neither completely magic-based nor life-energy based. Soldier 1A3FC had been a breakthrough. If they only had to deal with Subject Group Alpha, they would be well on their way to conquering this planet in the name of their master. There was plenty of data on that group. It seemed to be entirely magic based, relying on that magic for all of their enhancements and attacks.

They were very sloppy in the doctor's opinion. They confined themselves to one area, and thus could easily be exploited and defeated, as Soldier 1A3FC had proven. One soldier had been enough to nearly destroy the girls, playing around with them until it had gained enough energy to effectively engage Subject Beta. While it was true that Subject Beta's fighting ability and style were not on record, he had been able to confront and stand against Soldier 1A3FC as well as determine his ability to absorb magical energy.

The doctor was impressed indeed. It was his fondest hope that they would be able to capture Subject Beta. He could learn so much from his weird energy combination attacks, which should not have been possible. As well as that shape shifting ability. Now those would prove useful in future conquests.

He had such...ideas of how to use the DNA of Subject Beta, both forms of Subject Beta. Oh, how he would enjoy conducting those experiments to determine the full DNA abilities of his new guinea pig. No one could understand the thrill it would give him.

In another part of Tokyo, a certain Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe sneezed. But that didn't stop her from plotting once again to get a sample from Tenchi.

But the doctor had other things to work on before he could experiment on Subject Beta. A living specimen would be preferable, but they needed to be able to defeat the specimen.

The next soldier would need their own power, but would be able to supplement it with the power used by the Subject Group Alpha. It needed a humanoid form for greater mobility and dexterity, as well as supreme fighting knowledge.

The doctor smiled. He had a sample to use that might get him the advantages he was looking for. He would use a sample of Specimen 104H4.

But to Subject Group Alpha, it had been known as Pharaoh Ninety.

* * *

After Ranma had from when his sister had mentally knocked him out, and after they got Usagi to relinquish Mamoru's credit card—though the future queen did cry about how now she wouldn't be able to train to beat Ranma for the next eating contest—Setsuna transformed and returned him close to the dojo. He hadn't wanted to be dropped off there directly for fear of what their sudden appearance might set off, and he didn't want any of the Senshi to be drawn into his fights.

She returned to be confronted by the other Senshi. "May I inquire as to the reason for this intervention?"

"Setsuna-mama, are you drinking too much?"

It was Rei that interrupted the quick remark Haruka was about to make about how much the Senshi of Time shouldn't be drinking on the job. "All right, spill it, Setsuna. We all know that something must have originally happened for you to be this out of date with information on Ranma, let alone on the enemy we're facing."

They're right, Setsuna." Michiru turned to her friend and roommate. "No offense, but people like Ranma usually fall under the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. Why is it so important that we work with him?"

She let out a long breath, before motioning for them to sit. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room; it is not meant to be known to Ranma. We have enough trouble earning his trust. He may tell us things, but it is doubtful he trusts us completely. Is that understood?"

All she received was a confirming nod from all the Senshi, and the moon cats.

"Originally, Ranma saved our collective asses on many occasions. But he had no affiliation with the Senshi other than that. We would get into trouble; he would show up on his own in either form and kill it, and then leave. At most, we were co-workers in saving the planet. And eventually, we did destroy or at the very least dissuade the current new threat.

"But that was where the partnership ended. And when the Great Ice came, he came to us, for the first time, on his knees: begging, groveling, for us to help him stop it."

Ami raised her hand. "But you said that the Great Ice has to occur in order for Crystal Tokyo to form."

"Yes, but Ranma's future becomes more chaotic the farther into it I look. When we turned him down, Usagi explained to him what was to happen. To say he was pissed is an understatement. He yelled at us, claimed we were abandoning humanity to a fate worse than death. He asked us how such a future could be justified being built on the grave of two thirds of the planet's population. He swore he wouldn't stop fighting until he found a way to save them, saying it was what—as heroes—we should have been doing as well."

"Did any of us help him?"

"Only one, Makato. It was Hotaru."

The group turned towards her, as if Hotaru would be able to explain why she would have done that in the future.

"Forget staring at her. Even the Gates of Time weren't able to give an explanation. Suffice to say, she stayed with him to fight the Great Ice while we went into stasis.

"The future that was shown only gave me bits and pieces. Ranma, Hotaru, and three others were able to find a way to stave off the Great Ice for a hundred years. They combined their powers for an attack that created a disruption in the cold energy, keeping the planet habitable for a century, but at the cost of their own lives.

"I saw when Ranma and Hotaru left their children and several other neko-kids—from other co-wives or mistresses, I'm not really certain—in the care of those they trusted, swearing to them that they were doing this so that all would have a chance.

"After it was done, a massive explosion of technology came forth from government strongholds. In fact, some of it was a mixture of alien and Silver Millennium technology. Before the second coming of the Great Ice, only fifteen percent of the Earth's population was still on Earth, and they had moved to more suitable locations in the equatorial regions. The rest of humanity had formed massive space colonies, lunar colonies, and set up colonies on Mars and within the asteroid belt.

"When we came to, it was a descendent of Ranma's who was there to explain our situation. By that time, humanity had rediscovered the lost seeds of magic that had once allowed humans to live on all ten planets including Nemesis. But we weren't within the Sol System anymore. They had moved us to some distant and forgotten world. You see, Ranma's last wish was that we not be blamed, no punishment given for choosing not to help. So we were moved when our chambers were discovered. We were placed far enough away that not even a Sailor Teleport would get us back to Earth, and the worlds it could get us to were not very Sailor Senshi friendly. We were made outcasts, given only what we needed to survive. Ranma's descendant mockingly called the planet Crystal Tokyo. He said we were to be stranded here for the rest of our prolonged lives, as punishment for abandoning humanity to die simply because we desired an outcome to occur."

"That...that's horrible." Usagi looked as if she was about to cry. "Setsuna, could we have helped Ranma and Hotaru, and not cost them their lives? Could we really have saved all those people?"

"I don't know, Usagi. The Gates still are unable to show me what it was exactly they did to stop the Great Ice. And events afterwards are quite pockmarked. All I know is that the humanity that arose afterwards saw us as pariahs. We were cursed people. They had even discovered the Gates of Time, which were now guarded by the new Sailor Saturn. She was the only one they revered, only because the first one had died to save so many. The only reasons we were even left alive was because of all we did before and the last wishes of Ranma and Hotaru. In the end, we only had ourselves to blame."

The Senshi all looked downcast. They had seen Crystal Tokyo, and while they didn't like the fact they had grown so stuffy in old age, they had enjoyed the possibilities that future had offered.

So much so, apparently, they had given up hope of finding another way.

"Now you see why we must have Ranma as a close ally, why we must have his full support. We may not be able to realize the future of Crystal Tokyo without him. We may not be able to survive this new war without him, and if Queen Serenity is to rule, we will need the support of all of humanity to do so."

* * *

Omake!

It had taken a few minutes, but they finally had returned Ranma to the world of the waking.

It would have been sooner, but they had to keep Usa from trying to beat the hell out of him. Apparently, pregnancy did not agree to well with the future princess.

"Okay, I think I got it now. Apparently, in the future, you and me get together, you become pregnant with my child, and I disappear."

"Yeah, you bastard! How could you abandon me?"

Ranma was scratching his head. He wasn't used to being blamed for shit he had yet to do. "Well, when was the last time you saw me—I mean, your Ranma?"

"About five minutes before I left."

Everyone—save for the pregnant girl from the future—face-faulted. "You traveled back a thousand years to blame me for leaving you after I had been gone for five minutes! Did I say I was going somewhere?"

"The store, but I fail to see how this lets you off the hook for abandoning me."

Mamoru started laughing, but was shut up by Ranma. "I wouldn't laugh, Tux-boy. I hear women act just like their mothers did when they were pregnant."

That shut him up, quickly, as well as raised his own level of fear about how Usagi will act when she gets pregnant with Usa.

"So let me get this straight. Because I left to go to the store for something I couldn't get from the Palace, you think I'm abandoning you?"

"Correct, so did the rest of us."

Normally, one would think that a panther-boy couldn't be observed to pale. They'd be wrong. "O...o...others?"

"Yes, well, Mom and Dad were gone, and the rest of the Senshi and I got together for a little party. We got a little drunk and Minako made a joke about what catnip would do to you."

Usagi delivered a harsh glare towards the Senshi of Love. "And the result was that Ranma knocked you up?"

Usa looked a little nervous. "Well, not the only result."

Ranma paled more. "What do you mean, not the only result?"

Another bright flash behind Usa caught everyone's attention, as well as sent Ranma's eyes to be larger than his face, and caused his tail, ears, and pigtail to stick straight up.

Behind them were eleven Neko-children.

"We, the Neko-Sailor-Suited Warriors of Love and Justice—"

The tomboyish girl who wore a costume that resembled Sailor Neptune's interrupted. "Ya know how stupid that sounds?"

"Shut up, Neptune. As I was saying, we, the Neko-Sailor-Suited Warriors of Love and Justice, Sailor Neko-Moon—"

"Sailor Neko-Mercury—"

"Sailor Neko-Venus—"

"Sailor Neko-Earth—"

"Sailor Neko-Mars—"

"Sailor Neko-Jupiter—"

"Sailor Neko-Saturn—"

"Sailor Neko-Uranus—"

"Sailor Neko-Neptune—"

"Sailor Neko-Pluto—"

"And Sailor Neko-Nemesis—"

Sailor Neko-Moon continued. "Have come to the past to train with our...father. Um, hello, Mommy. What are you doing here?"

Sailor Neko-Earth and Sailor Neko-Nemesis turned towards Sailor Neko-Moon, both speaking at the same time. "Good job, Sis. You got us busted by Mom."

"I'm having triplets!" Usa nearly fainted at that. She had heard from the others how difficult her own delivery had been. But to have that compounded by three children...

Usa fainted and was caught by Mamoru.

The rest of the future mothers turned towards Ranma, who was now beginning to once again return to blissful unconsciousness, certain that somewhere, some when, he had seriously pissed off some Kami.

* * *

Omake by Howard!

The doctor smiled at his latest creation. After intense research using a specially created device to view alternate realities, he'd finally created a youma guaranteed to be able to defeat Subject Beta. Using genetic samples stolen from many of those alternate realities, he'd made a youma that would strike terror in the heart of the Senshi's neko-partner.

Standing there, shaking in rage, Soldier 4K4N3 was waiting, eager to be sent after her mortal foe. Her red skin was offset by her blue and white costume and her clawed fingers were clutched into fists at her side.

The doctor pressed a control and a portal opened up before the soldier.

Brandishing a hammer she hadn't had a moment before, Soldier 4K4N3 leapt forward screaming her battle cry, "RANMA NO BAKA!"

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

Finally, stop by my website and check out the forum. You'll see some ideas I would like to try later on, as well as partial postings of my stories before the next update. Thanks.


	9. Separation Anxiety Part 1

**Chapter 9**

**Separation Anxiety Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Ranma's attacks:

Due to his doubly cursed nature, Ranma is unable to utilize such chi based moves as the Möko Takabisha. Instead, Cologne has taught him to utilize pure ki attacks. There are as follows:

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CANNON: a continuous shot of pure positive ki.

HEAVEN'S LIGHT CHARGE: a quick shot of positive ki.

HELL'S FURY CANNON: a continuous shot of negative ki.

HELL'S FURY CHARGE: a quick shot of negative ki.

BIPOLAR SHOT: a quick shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

BIPOLAR CANNON: a continuous shot combining positive and negative ki, each generated by a different hand.

This is due to both the dual nature of Ranma's Jusenkyo curses as well as the personality of Ranko disrupting his ability to try and channel emotion based chi attacks. However, such moves as the Hiryü Shöten Ha and the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken work as they require ki to enhance as well as perform; pure ki to enhance the speed as well as the conflict between hot and cold ki. The next chapter will go into more detail about this subject.

Dreamscape: a false world created by Ranma in his mind with the help of Cologne. Its purpose is to both provide a training ground for Ranma where time is not an option (weeks of dreaming can be fit into a single night's sleep), as well as a place for Ranko to exist without being alone or locked away in Ranma's mind. Though he may perfect training methods in the dreamscape, he will only acquire the ki aspects of them. He will need to practice in reality to gain the physical aspects of this training. As a result, dreamscape training in the Bakusai Tenketsu will only help Ranma see the breaking points, but will not help him earn the toughness also acquired with the training for this technique

* * *

Hotaru - 69  
Setsuna - 64  
Nabiki - 30  
Kasumi - 25  
Ami - 10  
Minako - 8  
Makato - 7  
Rei - 4  
Chibi-Usa - 8

All Senshi - 5  
All Available Women - 4

Love Triangle - 32

Innortal is unable to comment at the moment, as he is currently being held by Nodoka and Queen Serenity, as they try to...convince him...of the correct choice.

"GRANDBABIES!"

Well, you can guess what they support.

* * *

The neko-boy sat in his room at the Tendo Dojo. In a day or two, he and his sister would have to move back in with their mother, as well as their newly adopted sister/brother, Ukyo. While he was glad that he would be part of a family, the way his mother was doing things was making him quite...nervous.

For one, she was insisting him ad his sister go to school...in uniforms...without the cloaks...during the daytime.

Normally, he would think her mad.

Now, he confirmed it.

His mother—despite protests from every sane, or near sane, since this was Nerima—had insisted they stop hiding behind those cloaks when they returned to her home. If they were stuck as neko-humans, then they should never hide it.

She neglected the fact that every demon hunter—aside from the Senshi—would be looking to try and exorcise them. Plus, they would have to deal with the perverts of both genders who thought "nailing" a neko-human was the best thing to do.

Ranma shuddered at remembering some of the comments he heard when female.

Then, of course, had been the shopping. While he had been able to stay hidden in the cloak while shopping for furniture, and telling his mother what Ranko thought of things, she had also insisted on purchasing new clothes...for both of them.

The major problem: Ranma had to try them on...in both forms.

_I hate bras! I hate panties! I hate make-up! I hate dresses!_

_**How do you think I felt? It was by sheer persistence we talked her out of trying to set up my marriage. And then she had the nerve to fight us on the point that I will still be a tomboy.**_

That was another thing that upset the duo. After being without her for ten years, the two were upset that their mother was expecting them to be totally obedient, without will to oppose how she expected them to act. She wanted Ranko to be a perfect Japanese woman, and Ranma to be a manly man, whatever the hell that meant.

About the only thing that Nodoka seemed to want that Ranko was willing to agree with was that she preferred men.

_**I HATE FUCKING PINK!**_

They both agreed that Nodoka would need a very stern talking to. She seemed to be lost in a dream world, muct like Kuno. The woman refused to see that simply wishing them to be something they weren't wasn't going to work. Guilting them wouldn't work either. Nodoka seemed to honestly believe that the two nekos would be as she hoped.

Hell, the children were already hoping not to get uncursed forms, just to upset her even more.

"Mental note: ask the Senshi if we can stay with them. Outlook suggests mother will drive us insane."

"That is a distinct possibility, child."

Ranma turned towards the small figure of Cologne. She had arrived yesterday, and was finishing the preparations for the splitting. "Great-grandmother, is their any chance you can fix this by doing the voodoo that you do so well?"

Cologne smiled, glad that the cursed child still thought of her as family. It warmed her heart more than even when Ranma said she could learn the techniques, as long as she never started a fight with them, only ended them. "I'm afraid not, child. But I will speak with her again. I swear that woman is as stubborn as my own grandmother."

Ranma paled. "Please tell me that she won't be like this for the next three hundred years!"

Cologne laughed. "No, child, she won't."

Before he could relax, she added a quick little bit. "I'm certain she'd be dead before the second hundred."

Ranma started pounding his head into the floor.

Ranko was following suit in the Dreamscape.

* * *

The Senshi were all gathered at the Outers' home, waiting for the call from Ranma that they were ready for them. All were nervous, hoping that they would not need to fight their new friends, hoping that they kept themselves in what was about to happen.

The only good news was the arrival of Usa. A quick talk between Usagi and Setsuna, and the future queen had returned with a smile, hugging her daughter as she had rarely done before.

Last night, after the others had begun to leave, Mamoru and Usagi cornered Setsuna, asking her for what may have been impossible, but felt the owed nothing less to Usa.

It had been done.

Usa was anchored to this time now, forever kept from fading out of existence when her timeline ceased to exist.

It was almost doomed anyway, with the way things were going, their future was too uncertain to risk the littlest Senshi on.

They held her as Hotaru told her of the future Setsuna had revealed a week ago, telling them of the horrors of their own making, of the results of their attempts to play gods, and what it had left them.

Usa only cried, even when she was told she was safe, that she wouldn't fade from existence now. Her world was truly gone forever, maybe to never return.

Somehow, it still felt like she had given up so much. Even Setsuna couldn't provide her any comfort, as even the Gates of Time were having trouble following what Ranma's new alliance with them would produce. Only the absence of any warning was all they had to go with.

When asked who had warned them the last time, Setsuna said it had been the Sailor Saturn of that future, fulfilling the desire of her ancestor to help save her friends from themselves.

They all agreed that they would work with Ranma and save this world, being the heroes they were thought of. Michiru was using her mirror, trying to track the seeds of magic that would bring life back to their worlds, allowing for refuge for humanity when the Great Ice came. She was being assisted by Ami on the Mercury Computer, and Rei, trying to do a fire reading from a candle lit by the sacred flame.

It wasn't much, especially for the others, trying to force memories of their past lives to the surface for any clue that might help them, looking deep inside themselves in hope that the secrets were buried there.

But they were still worried. They felt the fear of not knowing when the Great Ice would hit let alone if they would be ready.

All they knew was that in a few short hours, all eleven of them would be going to assist Ranma and Ranko be reborn.

There was no time to think of lost eating contests.

_I will defeat you next time, Ranma Saotome! No one out-eats Usagi Tsukino!_

There was no time to think of loves lost that everyone thought was still active.

_Damn it, why does everyone insist I love this guy? I mean, sure, we clicked together back then, and he was the only guy I ever felt that way for, and... AH! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!_

There was no time to think of lost chances due to lost tempers.

_Oh, Ranma. If only I never attacked you that day, if only I never lost my temper, if only... DAMN IT! USAGI GOT MY MANGAS AGAIN!_

There was no time to think of scrolls burnt in spite that may have made them a better fighter.

_WAH! Sailor Venus could be kicking everyone's ass if I had just read those damn scrolls!_

There was not even time to think of a love one could have, did have, with some future version.

_I gave up the Senshi and the dreams of Crystal Tokyo...for him. Why? What did we have then? Could we still have it? Could he still be my one true love? Will I be able to keep Haruka-papa away from him?_

All they could think of was saving this world.

And they would start by ensuring they saved the two born of one.

* * *

Family and friends gathered at the walls of the dojo, staring towards both the center and those in attendance. They counted every Sailor Soldier ever mentioned, including the often absent Sailor Pluto and Neo Sailor Moon. All were in what they called the strongest forms, lying in wait should the two nekos lose themselves, hoping they would be enough.

Ryoga and Shampoo stood furthest in the dojo, ready to offer what help they could if Ranma and Ranko should lose it. While the two had often spared against Ranma when he was at the Amazon village, they knew he had never gone all out. And since he knew the ki techniques of Heaven and Hell, they doubted they could stop him. Primarily, they were hoping that by being around, they would snap out of the confusion easier.

"Now, child," said Cologne, "this will feel undoubtedly painful, but I want both of your souls to focus on your own body. For the moment, your sibling does not exist. If you falter on this, you may end up in the wrong bodies, and that will require asking the Musk for their permanence water as well as Jusenkyo water, which may have no effect. Do you both understand?"

Everyone watched as Ranma closed his eyes, before opening them once again. "We agree, Elder. We await your instruction on what we should do."

Cologne smiled. "Child, you need only sit at the center of this circle in the lotus position and concentrate. This incense has been soaked in the waters of the Spring of Drowned Twin. Also, this is the splitting incense. Ordinarily, it would split the good and evil of your soul, and allow the evil body to try and steal your life. Now, it has been altered by several spells to create a second body from your cursed side, and draw a soul out. In the end, the new body will be permanent, and have its own soul. The true test is making certain that the soul inside is that of Ranko. Now, are you ready?"

Ranma merely nodded, before taking his position in the circle, awaiting the separation.

In his mind, Ranko had cleared away the Dreamscape, leaving a foggy wasteland, with a similar circle all that was present, with her taking the lotus position in its center.

_**Good luck, brother. I look forward to seeing you on the outside again.**_

_Same to you, little sister. I hope this works. I look forward to seeing you as well, but promise me one thing._

_**What?**_

_What we did when we first found each other...never gets told in the light of day. I'm not ashamed, but...do we really want to give these people more ammo to hit us with?_

_**Um...no. Okay, so no tales of how we spent many mental days in the Dreamscape, just ravishing each other—**_

_Stop that!_

Cologne sat before the incense, lighting it, and began chanting.

The effects were obvious. The circle glowed, followed by a shimmering light extending from it to the ceiling, locking in the smoke of the incense. Cologne sat outside the circle, continuing the chant as the circle's enclosed space became cloudy.

Ranma and Ranko, however, were trying to keep their mental images of which they were, their minds on the images of their body from the curse. They didn't bother with human bodies, as they had only vague clues of what they looked like anymore. So they concentrated on their neko-human selves, waiting to be free, wanting to be free.

_I am Ranma Saotome, a black panther-like neko-human. I am Ranma Saotome, a black panther-like neko-human. I am Ranma Saotome, a black panther-like neko-human. _

_**I am Ranko Saotome, a red tiger-like neko-human. I am Ranko Saotome, a red tiger-like neko-human. I am Ranko Saotome, a red tiger-like neko-human. **_

So, it continued as the people outside the circle watched in horror, as the single person inside began to scream as if their body was burning from the inside out. But soon, the scream began to sound in two distinct voices.

Slowly, a second figure could be seen, seeming to literally crawl and paw its way out from the main body, before both fell to the ground.

As Cologne finished her chant, the smoke had long since began to fade from the sealed room, revealing two standing neko-humans...who were completely nude and standing on the tattered remains of what had once been Ranma's outfit.

The circle disappeared, vanishing from the dojo's floor as if it had never been there.

Several girls stared, as they not only wanted to comment about the nudity of the two new bodies, but the apparent selfishness of the gods when granting their...attributes.

"WAH! RANKO'S BIGGER THAN ME!"

"Shut up, meatball-head!"

"Damn, Sempai is much...better than I remember him!"

"Oh my!"

"Uncle Saotome, is that engagement idea still open?"

"PERVERTS!"

"AIYAH! Shampoo glad she have Airen, no is...too...tempted!"

"Damn you, Ranma! Stop flashing my wife!"

"MY SON IS SO MANLY! MY DAUGHTER IS SO BLESSED!"

"Neptune, can we—"

"No, no matter how...well...they look."

"I knew there was a reason I left the team for him."

"I love Sailor Moon! I love Sailor Moon!"

Through all the comments, the two simply stood there, eyes closed. Cologne was starting to get a little worried that the spell may have killed them._ No, please, not after all they have suffered! The two deserve to live, damn it!_

But they proved her fears wrong, opening their eyes and smiling. The male went first, followed by the female.

"I'm Ranma Saotome."

"I'm Ranko Saotome."

Both answered for their final words before passing out to the dojo floor, smiling. "And we're sorry about this."

* * *

The newest weapon for the Dark Lord had just teleported to Earth, awaiting permission to attack. It had been told it had but one purpose above all else: to capture Subject Beta, kill if necessary. The Doctor had been very...adamant...about getting his new specimen.

It truly didn't give a damn, one way or the other. It was most interested in its secondary objective: if possible and resources permit after objective one is completed, it may eliminate Subject Group Alpha.

But the only person in Subject Group Alpha is cared about was the one who had...killed...him. He wanted to kill the girl known as Hotaru Tomoe. Her attack and awakening as Sailor Saturn had ruined its hopes for consuming this world.

Now, all it had left, was being some worthless cannon-fodder lackey for a new evil to attack and claim this world.

_No, I will be more! I will dominate this world!_

_I will kill this Dark Lord!_

But it had one mission first, and it would not be deterred.

If Sailor Saturn happened to be involved and die in its attempts to capture Subject Beta...who was he to disobey!

But for now, it waited. For some reason, the Dark Lord was shielding him from prying eyes, keeping him hidden even from the infernal Sailor Senshi. So he would wait.

He could do that. After all, he had waited millennia for Mistress 9 to bring him to this world.

What was a few more days to kill the bitches who kept him from it?

* * *

Omake!

Ranma was rubbing his temples, trying to force away the migraine attacking him. "So let me get this straight, one last time." He pointed to Usa. "You are Usagi and Mamoru's daughter from the future, who—with the rest of the Senshi—got drunk—and me, high on catnip—which resulted in all the Senshi getting pregnant. You came back because you sent me out for something five minutes before you arrived here. And in a display of infinite paranoia and stupidity, jumped back into the past to yell at me?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I sound kind of stupid."

Ranma began to rub his temples again. _Must...not...insult her. It would make life difficult for my...future self._

He turned his attention to the Neko Sailor Senshi. "And you guys came back in the past to train with me?"

They all answered as one. "Yes!"

"But why aren't you training with my future self?"

Neko Sailor Mars answered, while the rest looked...uncomfortable. "Well, you really don't have much time to train us. Our moms keep you real...busy, especially...her mom."

All the neko-girls shuddered at the sentence.

Though Ranma knew he shouldn't ask—even his danger senses were blaring at him to keep quiet, as if that would prevent the danger from coming—he had to ask. "Um, who are you referring to?"

The girls all looked nervous, before the pushed Neko Sailor Moon forward, mumbling for her to answer, as it was her responsibility as leader.

Pouting, but seeing no support, she broke and answered. "They are talking about the daughter you had with Sailor Sol."

Setsuna finally spoke, breaking her attention away from the green-furred child she would have with Ranma. "Um, there is no Sailor Sol. There never was."

Neko Moon shrank. "You made her to help her in battle with the Dark Lord. The problem is that their...kid...is a little more feral than the rest of us. Probably because both her parents were neko-humans."

Ranma paled...again. "Both...neko... But only I and Ranko are... Are you saying—"

His words were cut off by another flash of light, followed by a weight adding itself to his lap. "DADDY! THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME, DADDY!"

Ranma looked down at...Neo Neko Sailor Sol? "Um, is your mother, Ranko?"

The small bundle of red fur nodded her head in agreement, never releasing her Amazon-like glomp on her father. "Uh huh! She always said you were the only guy for her!"

Ranma's head was spinning. Not only had he apparently fathered eleven other kids with drunken women, but also, he had fathered one...with his own sister! _Kami-sama, what did I do? TELL ME! Let me repent now!_ "So...this is it, right? No more nekos coming back to train with me?"

The neko children looked around. "I think this is it," said Neko Sailor Earth. "That is, of course, unless our brothers come back to train as well."

"BROTHERS!" was the response from all the adults in the room.

"Yeah!" said Sailor Neko Venus. "Our brothers become planetary knights. But they never told us if they decided to come back and train with you as well, Daddy."

As a large flash of light occurred, Ranma decided to use a Saotome Secret Attack.

He fainted...again.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

Finally, stop by my website and check out the forum. You'll see some ideas I would like to try later on, as well as partial postings of my stories before the next update. Thanks.


End file.
